Contrat
by Biette
Summary: Une jeune adolescente est retrouvée morte dans une ruelle de New York. Beckett et Castle enquêtent. Mais, cela tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'un contrat est mis sur la tête de l'écrivain.  Attention spoiler saison 4.
1. Prologue

Castle sortit de l'ascenseur et remarqua qu'elle les avait descendre au sous sol du bâtiment. Il l'interrogea du regard. Habituellement, Beckett ne prenait pas le temps de se garer en sous sol. Elle se mettait juste devant le commissariat et abusait de son pouvoir pour gagner du temps. Elle sortit sa réponse comme ci cela paraissait évident.

- Je n'allais pas laisser ma moto devant le commissariat non protégé des rayures, chutes et autres incidents.

Elle le surprenait. Une fois de plus. Autant sa voiture pouvait être pourrie, rayée et vieille. Autant, sa moto avait l'air d'être l'une des merveilles de ce monde. Elle disparut dans une pièce adjacente en préfabriqué et revint le blouson fermé avec deux casques. Castle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Oh là, vous faite quoi là ?

- Vous allez monter avec moi. On va à la morgue. Je garde toujours un deuxième casque dans mon casier. C'est vous qui vouliez avoir des détails, du réalisme pour votre livre, non ? En montant derrière moi, vous aurez tous les détails.

Castle fit non de la tête alors qu'elle s'approcha de la bécane. Elle défit l'antivol de sa roue arrière en le questionnant.

- Vous avez peur ? Vous n'êtes jamais monté en moto ?

- Si. Mais, elle n'était pas aussi…

Beckett sourit légèrement et finit sa phrase à sa place.

- Puissante.

- Bon ok. C'était un scooter et j'avais 16 ans. Mais comment c'est possible qu'en trois ans je ne l'aie jamais vu ou même entendu parler du fait que vous aviez cet engin ?

- Je la sors rarement. Je ne veux pas l'abîmer. Elle a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. Mais, il m'arrive, pour me vider la tête de la prendre le weekend et de rouler. J'ai du venir au boulot à peine trois fois avec. Mais, ce matin, je n'avais pas le temps. Ma voiture refusait de coopérer. Le temps est tellement clément. Ce soleil qui tape sur le blouson. Le léger vent qui parcourt l'échine. Le bonheur d'avoir une moto.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres secrets comme celui-là ?

- Je pensais que vous aimiez les découvrir tout seul.

Elle finit par sortir ses clés et démarrer la moto. Le bruit envahit le sous sol grâce à la résonnance. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kate sourit à ce son si agréable pour elle. Elle prit un casque qu'elle avait posé sur sa selle. Elle le tendit à son partenaire. Il l'attrapa avec un regard inquiet.

- Allez, Castle. Ayez confiance.

Il déglutit et finit par enfiler le casque. Bizarrement, c'était sa taille. Une taille d'homme. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre ce casque avant lui. Josh ? Un ex ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été si à l'aise du fait que son ex, cardiologue, la transportait en moto. Il la voyait serrée contre lui sur la selle, tout sourire. Il serra les dents en tentant de fermer la lanière de son casque. Il n'y arriva pas. Pas assez rapidement au goût de Kate. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda de la laisser faire. Ses doigts fins attachèrent rapidement la sécurité du casque. Puis, elle rigola en voyant qu'elle ne voyait plus le visage de Castle. Un peu inquiet, Rick respirait fortement. La buée avait envahi la visière du casque. Elle l'ouvrit et put revoir les yeux bleus de son partenaire. Elle lui indiqua le décochement pour pouvoir régler sa visière tout en lui conseillant de la laisser toujours légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer de l'air.

- Ou, je peux laisser fermer tout le long et me protéger derrière la buée de toutes les folies que vous allez faire en allant à la morgue.

- Je conduis très bien ! Mieux qu'en voiture. Un motard est toujours plus prudent. Et je ne vous tuerai pas. Pas comme ça du moins.

Elle sourit et mit à son tour son casque. Elle défit les cale-pieds pour le passager et monta sur la Triumph. Elle fit vrombir deux fois le moteur avant de la mettre en équilibre sur ses deux roues et retirer la béquille. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Castle. Elle appuya sur un bouton au niveau de son casque et parla.

- Vous venez ?

Castle sursauta légèrement. Il l'entendait parfaitement. Comme ci elle se trouvait dans sa tête. Elle sourit à nouveau et lui expliqua.

- Nos casques sont connectés par des micro et oreillettes. On pourra parler pendant le trajet et je pourrais vous entendre hurler si je vais trop vite.

Castle souffla avant de se décider. Il mit un pied sur le cale-pied et monta derrière Beckett. Pour son équilibre, il s'était accroché fortement à l'épaule recouvert de cuir de sa partenaire. Une fois bien installé dans la selle, étonnamment confortable, il ne savait pas du tout où mettre ses mains. Il pencha les yeux vers ses hanches. Elle le voyait hésiter et mit les choses aux clairs.

- Vous avez deux poignées derrière vous. Accrochez vous bien.

Il tâta derrière lui et trouva facilement les poignées. Complètement crispé, il décida de ne pas les lâcher avant l'arrêt complet du véhicule. Kate passa une vitesse et accéléra doucement. Pendant, toute la sortie du parking, Castle trouva cela assez agréable. Mais, il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne roulaient qu'à 20 km/h. Il se tendit encore plus lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue. Beckett sentit sa crispation. Elle lui donna un conseil.

- Il va falloir essayer de m'accompagner. Lorsque je vais pencher la moto dans les virages, essayez de suivre et de ne pas aller à l'opposé.

Pencher ? C'était le seul mot que Castle avait retenu. Il revoyait les courses de moto GP à la télé. Va-t-elle aussi devoir mettre le genou à terre et être à quelques centimètres du sol ? Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse. Beckett s'était engagée entre deux voitures et avait accéléré fortement. L'écrivain avait légèrement glissé en arrière par surprise. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle dû décélérer et freiner à un feu rouge. Contrairement à l'accélération, le freinage le fit se rapprocher de sa partenaire. Il touchait presque les hanches de Kate avec les siennes. Il pouvait deviner son arme dans son dos ainsi que ses menottes. Mais, il fut déstabilisé par son rapprochement physique. Son esprit partait à nouveau dans des délires. Il regarda ses cheveux dépasser de son casque. Il prit le risque de lâcher une poignée en ayant bien vérifié que le feu était toujours rouge et ouvrit un peu plus sa visière. Il inspira profondément et put sentir à nouveau cette odeur de cerise. L'ayant senti bouger, Kate vérifia la position de son partenaire dans son rétroviseur. Elle le sentit plus détendu et crut voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais, le feu repassait au vert. Malheureusement pour Castle, il n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à la poignée. Elle accéléra déjà à fond, doublant par la gauche toutes les voitures devant elle. Rick perdit l'équilibre. La poussée avait été trop forte et il se sentit basculer en arrière et glisser de la selle. Sa main gauche serra encore plus fortement la seule accroche qui lui restait. Mais, il continuait à basculer. Il était presque couché en arrière et n'avait pas assez de force pour se redresser. Comme au ralenti, il se vit tomber. Mais, quelque chose le sauva. Il sentit une main l'attraper au niveau de la ceinture avec quelques mots d'accompagnement.

- Restez avec moi, Rick.

Avec toute sa force, Kate tira pour le refaire basculer droit et éviter qu'il tombe. Rick se retrouva enfin à la perpendiculaire, cette fois-ci complètement collé au dos de sa partenaire. Elle avait lâché sa ceinture et attraper l'une de ses main qu'elle posa au niveau de son ventre.

- Accrochez-vous à moi. Ce sera mieux.

Avec son approbation, Castle lâcha l'autre poignée et entoura complètement Kate. Il la serra très fortement et colla chaque partie de son corps à elle. Elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit contre elle. Mais, elle allait beaucoup plus apprécier la conduite s'il ne faisait qu'un sur la bécane. Alors, elle accéléra encore. Rick ferma les yeux. Son avis avait complètement changé en quelques secondes. Il adorait la moto.


	2. Chapter 1

Quelques heures plus tôt, Richard Castle se leva de bonne humeur. Il sortit de sa chambre en peignoir et complètement décoiffé. Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce principale de son immense appartement. Martha se trouva devant les fourneaux. Elle vit son fils s'assoir en face d'elle sur un tabouret. Elle lui adressa un bonjour et enchaîna.

- J'ai pensé faire des pancakes. Comme quand tu étais petit.

Il sourit et attendit devant son assiette vide. Il posa tout de même une question.

- Où est Alexis ?

- Au téléphone avec un garçon.

Martha fit un clin d'œil à son fils.

- Ne vient-elle pas de rompre avec Ashley ?

- Les ados ! Souviens toi quand tu avais son âge et toujours ces yeux bleus. »

Castle sourit à nouveau à sa mère avant que cette dernière enchaina.

- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle a quelque chose à te demander à ce propos.

- Tu sais vraiment tout dans cette maison.

- Je sais très bien que je suis de très bons conseils lorsqu'il s'agit d'une relation délicate. Ta fille l'a très bien compris.

- Tu m'inquiètes. En quoi ma fille aurait besoin de conseils pour une relation avec les mecs ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me voir moi ? Représentant officiel du sexe opposé ?

Martha eut un petit rire et servit un pancakes dans l'assiette de Rick. Le portable de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Il avait la bouche pleine alors Martha l'attrapa au bout du bar et regarda le nom qui s'affichait.

- En parlant de relation compliquée, c'est Beckett !

Elle lui tendit l'appareil et il décrocha en répondant par son nom, comme à son habitude. Il raccrocha rapidement après avoir noté une adresse. Martha devina avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

- Il y a un meurtre.

Castle acquiesça de la tête et partit dans sa chambre se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Alexis l'attendait.

- Je dois te parler.

- C'est pressé ? Car, je dois y aller. Beckett m'attends.

- C'est pressé. J'ai une requête à faire.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda avec amour.

- J'ai un nouveau copain. Il est mieux qu'Ashley.

Castle ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

- Je voudrais que tu le rencontre. Ce soir. Ici. Un dîné où tu pourras faire des burritos à la Richard. S'il te plaît.

Elle avait enchaîné rapidement et le regarda avec son air penaud. Elle comptait bien le faire craquer.

- Très bien. Si tu y tiens tant. C'est d'accord. Mais, seulement si tu me laisses partir.

Elle s'écarta après lui avoir un déposer un léger bisou sur la joue. Castle sortit rapidement de son appartement.

Il marcha rapidement. Beckett allait le tuer qu'il ait mis autant de temps. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait même plus sur les lieux du crime et que Lanie aurait déjà emmené le cadavre. Il regarda les deux gobelets de café dans sa main. Il aurait sans doute dû sauter le café aujourd'hui. Le café. Son café. Non, cela l'aurait encore plus énervée. Il courra légèrement. Il arriva enfin à l'embranchement de 4ième avenue et de Park Avenue. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle. Un policier le laissa passer de l'autre côté du ruban jaune. Au loin, il aperçut Ryan et Esposito. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau avant de parler.

- Salut les gars. Beckett est furieuse ? Où est le corps ?

Ryan sourit en voyant Castle essoufflé et inquiet de la réaction de Beckett. Esposito lui répondit.

- Beckett n'est pas encore la. Elle a appelé. Elle a eu un contretemps.

Castle souffla un bon coup. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Un contretemps ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Kate. Un meurtre était plus important que tout. Il pensa à ce qu'il pouvait la mettre en retard. Un problème physique ? Sa blessure ? Ou son Roger qu'elle mentionnait l'autre jour. Elle avait du mal à se remettre en selle ? Il l'imagina en train de souffrir alors qu'un autre homme la forçait à plus se dépasser. Cette image le mit mal à l'aise. Il devait se changer les idées. C'est là qu'il vit une magnifique créature au bout de la rue. En effet, une moto, grosse cylindrée s'était garée au bout de la ruelle. Il paraissait évident que c'était une femme qui conduisait cette bécane. Elle mit la béquille et laissa doucement sa moto basculer. Castle frappa légèrement sur l'épaule de Ryan et lui montra la créature.

- J'adore les motardes. La selle met tellement en valeur les atouts d'une femme. Et puis ce petit blouson en cuir.

Ryan lança un regard à Esposito. Sans prononcer de mots, ils se comprenaient mais ne dirent rien à Castle. La motarde descendit doucement et retira les clés du contact. Elle se retourna vers les trois hommes et avança en défaisant la lanière de son casque. Castle enchaîna sans quitter la motarde des yeux.

- Une femme mystérieuse. Elle m'a peut-être reconnue et veut un autographe sur son casque.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher et lui répondit.

- C'est sur qu'elle vous a reconnu.

Castle n'écoutait qu'à moitié car la femme retira doucement son casque et secoua ses cheveux pour les remettre en place après avoir été aplati par la moulure. Castle resta bouche bée. C'était Beckett qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau et attrapa un café dans la main de Castle. Elle le regarda après avoir dit bonjour. Mais, il ne répondit rien et resta juste immobile la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle questionna alors Ryan et Esposito.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Les deux hommes rigolèrent de bon cœur avant que Ryan réponde.

- Il adoooooooooore les motardes. N'est ce pas Castle ?

Le brun se reprit légèrement mais ne répondit rien. Beckett le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Arrêtez avec cette tête, Castle, vous allez gober des mouches en restant la bouche ouverte. Et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. J'ai un meurtre à résoudre.

Elle finit en lui refilant son casque et s'éloignant vers Lanie et le corps. Castle se tourna vers ses deux compères.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Et rater tout ça la ?

Après avoir parlé, Ryan montra Beckett et lui. Esposito sourit. Castle bougonna dans sa barbe et refila à son tour le casque à Ryan. Cela le fit beaucoup moins rire. Rick courrait déjà pour rattraper Kate. Il marcha à ses côtés pour se rapprocher de Lanie et du corps. Il en profita pour lui poser certaines questions.

- C'est une grosse cylindrée, non ?

Kate cacha un sourire derrière sa tasse de café et but quelques gorgées. Castle insista et Lanie les observa.

- Allez ! Vous imaginez Nikki sur une moto ? Ce serait génial. Je la vois bien dans sa combinaison en cuir, sur sa bécane. Et pour que ce soit réaliste. Il me faudrait la cylindrée. S'il vous plait.

- Si je vous donne tous les détails de ma moto, on pourra revenir à notre meurtre ? »

Il fit oui de la tête avec empressement tel un petit garçon le ferait pour recevoir une friandise.

- Très bien. C'est une 900. Une anglaise. Triumph. Ce que l'on fait de mieux. Avec Ducati bien sûr. Elle appartenait à une personne chère. »

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et Castle s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé. Mais, elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Vous avez ce que vous voulez ? C'est bon ?

Il acquiesça et elle se pencha sur le corps aux côtés de Lanie.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune adolescente de 17 ans. Afro américaine. Elle a reçu 2 balles dans le thorax. Pour le moment, aucune idée sur l'identité de la victime. Mais, il y a des empreintes sur sa robe.

Castle tourna autour du corps et se plaça pour bien visualiser le visage froid de l'adolescente. Il déglutit et pensa à Alexis. Puis, après avoir bien observé les détails de son visage, il fronça les sourcils. Kate se releva et observa Castle.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Une idée farfelue ?

Il posa son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Elle vit beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux. Certes, une jeune femme était morte mais elle le connaissait beaucoup trop. C'était plus que ça. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui parla doucement. Avec plus de tendresse que depuis son arrivée dans cette ruelle.

- Castle ? Ca va ?

- C'est Jane.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Elle est venue une fois à une soirée. Et j'ai dédicacé son livre.

- Vous arrivez à vous souvenir de tous les prénoms de vos fans ?

- Kate,…

Il quitta la victime des yeux et regarda à nouveau sa partenaire.

- C'est la fille du maire.


	3. Chapter 2

Gates marchait de long en large dans son bureau en face de Beckett et Castle.

- Des résultats de la balistique ?

Beckett fit non de la tête.

- Pas encore. Il faut un peu de temps.

Le capitaine s'arrêta derrière son bureau et posa ses deux mains sur son bureau.

- Bon, je vais appeler le maire pour lui annoncer. Il devra aller à la morgue confirmer l'identité de la victime. On doit faire comme dans n'importe quelle affaire. Vous m'avez compris ? Etre efficace et retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça.

Beckett lança un regard inquiet à Castle. Gates se redressa et croisa les bras sur son buste.

- Vous attendez quoi ? Allez !

Les deux partenaires sortirent rapidement du bureau. Kate s'assit au bord de son bureau en face du tableau blanc. Esposito accrocha la photo de Jane et écrivit quelques lignes en dessous. Beckett en profita pour poser quelques questions.

- On sait ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Non. Mais, je pense que ses parents pourront nous en dire plus.

- Qui a découvert le corps ? Quelqu'un a entendu des coups de feu ? Des témoins qui ont vu quelque chose dans cette ruelle ?

Ryan ouvrit son carnet et répondit à toutes les questions de Kate.

- Un SDF a découvert le corps. Il dit que c'est son endroit préféré pour dormir. On l'a interrogé mais il ne savait rien et n'avait rien vu. Nous n'avons aucun témoin et dans le voisinage, personne n'a mentionné des coups de feu.

Kate pensa à un silencieux lorsque Castle se rapprocha du tableau et observa attentivement la photo de Jane. Elle souriait naturellement et paraissait si paisible. Il se demanda qui avait pu faire ça à cette adolescente. Il n'avait pas la tête à imaginer mille et une théories, comme à son habitude. Il se contenta de s'assoir dans sa chaise à côté de Kate. Pourtant, il eut une idée qu'il voulait partager. Beckett n'attendait que ça.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir si son meurtre est lié à sa propre vie d'adolescente ou au fait qu'elle soit la fille du maire.

- Oui. Et sur quoi votre imagination se porterait-elle ?

- Sa filiation. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois. Croisé la plupart du temps. Mais, la fois où elle m'a tendu mon livre pour une signature, on a un peu parlé. Je ne la vois pas du tout traîner dans quoi que ce soit. Elle paraissait tellement parfaite.

- Tout comme votre fille.

- Exact.

- Mais, sans vouloir vous faire peur, Jane ou Alexis restent des ados. Influences, trafics, petits copains. Beaucoup de choses peuvent les faire tomber.

Castle échappa au regard de Kate et fronça les sourcils. Il replongea dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps, Beckett demanda à Esposito et Ryan d'aller à son lycée pour tenter de parler à des amis, petits copains éventuels et professeurs. Elle devait en savoir plus sur le quotidien et le caractère de la victime. Tout comme Castle, elle aurait penché inconsciemment pour le fait qu'elle soit la fille du maire de New York. Mais, elle ne devait négliger aucune piste. A ce moment-là, le maire et sa femme sortirent de l'ascenseur. Castle serra des dents et Beckett se leva de son bureau. Gates vint les accueillir et ils entrèrent directement dans le bureau du capitaine. L'écrivain souffla.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer que l'on vienne me dire que ma fille a pris deux balles dans la poitrine et a été laissée pour morte au bout d'une ruelle sombre.

Il avait le regard vide. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait qu'il se perdait dans des images sombres de sa fille laissée pour morte. Elle s'accroupit au pied de sa chaise pour capter son regard.

- Hey. Ce n'est pas Alexis. Et, elle a une histoire différente de celle de Jane. Et, croyez-moi, avant qu'il lui arrive tout cela il faudra que le tueur vous passe sur le corps, sur celui de Martha et enfin sur le mien. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il pourrait atteindre votre fille après tout ça ?

Il se plongea dans ses yeux marrons vert. Aucun des deux partenaires n'interrompit cet échange de regard. Il appréciait tellement ces moments. Un moment où elle venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle mettrait sa vie en péril pour sauver celle de sa fille. Pendant quelques secondes, il oublia le meurtre, le maire, les hypothèses et théories. Il voulait juste admirer ces yeux magnifiques si expressifs. Mais, elle finit par couper le contact et se releva doucement. Elle gémit légèrement et se tint la hanche. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et avança un bras vers elle. Comme s'il voulait la rattraper si elle titubait.

- Ca va ? Votre cicatrice ?

Elle s'assit doucement dans son fauteuil en le rassurant. Tout de même, il enchaina.

- Peut-être que vous en faites trop lors de vos entraînements de remise à niveau.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle lui avait menti. Et deux fois. Non seulement, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fusillade qui avait failli lui coûter la vie mais elle avait prétexté voir un kiné pour se remettre physiquement. Elle avait dit cela pour cacher son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec son psy. Elle acquiesça doucement et se rassit sur sa chaise. Le Maire sortit alors du bureau de Gates et se dirigea vers eux. Castle et Beckett se levèrent en même temps. L'écrivain parla en premier.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bob.

Le Maire ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il dit qu'une seule phrase.

- Je veux que ce soit vous deux qui retrouvez le salopard qui a fait ça à ma fille.

Beckett s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez ma parole, monsieur le Maire.

Il serra des dents et retourna vers l'ascenseur où son épouse l'attendait, le nez dans un mouchoir. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Kate fit une remarque à Castle.

- Il tient bien le coup pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa fille.

- C'est le Maire. Il doit rester à sa place. Mais, je ne voudrais pas le voir dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il pourra se lâcher complètement.

- Allons voir Gates. Elle aura peut-être appris quelque chose.

Castle jouait avec son portable pendant que le capitaine n'exposait que des choses qu'il savait déjà. Jane réussissait à l'école. Elle ne causait pratiquement aucun problème à ses parents. Elle était serviable et ne se droguait pas. L'écrivain ne réagit que lorsqu'il voulu répondre à la remarque de Beckett.

- Elle se droguait peut-être. Les parents ne sont souvent au courant de rien. Surtout à 17 ans.

- Jane n'était pas comme ça. Je veux bien que les ados gardent pour eux certaines choses. Les petits copains, les premiers vols de bonbons. Mais, se droguer ? Cela se voit quand même.

- Son père est maire de l'une des plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis. Jane devait rarement le voir. Alors pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que sa fille se droguait, il fallait qu'il soit plus présent que cela.

- Et la mère ? Elle ne travaille pas. Franchement, Beckett, vous ne les connaissez pas.

- Et vous, peut-être un peu trop pour être sur cette enquête. Il faut éliminer toutes les hypothèses avec des faits concrets. Il suffira que Lanie vérifie.

Castle acquiesça et se leva pour sortir du bureau. Il revint légèrement sur ses pas et regarda enfin Gates qui avait assisté à ce débat sans dire le moindre mot.

- Et, vous, Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas me retirer cette affaire. Le Maire veut que ce soit Beckett et moi.

Il sortit de la pièce avant que Gates lui dise une fois de plus que c'était elle qui menait son commissariat et non le Maire de New York. Beckett était sur ses talons. Elle le vit attraper sa veste et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle le rattrapa rapidement et attrapa elle aussi au passage son blouson en cuir. Il appuya sur le bouton et attendit lorsque Kate se plaça à côté de lui. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la boîte en acier et elle appuya sur le bouton du parking. De longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Elle hésita mais lui posa tout de même une question.

- Ca va ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question mais se tourna légèrement vers elle pour la regarder avant de parler.

- Promettez-moi d'exclure rapidement cette hypothèse. Imaginez à la place des parents. On abat votre fille unique et en plus, la police émet l'hypothèse que cela peut être en partie de sa faute. Parce que c'est une ado ?

- Et comprenez qu'un bon flic ne peut éliminer cet aspect de l'enquête. Mais ce sera vite exclu. Lanie aura des résultats. Ryan et Esposito pourront confirmer cela avec les interrogatoires des amis, profs et compagnie.

Elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux. Il paraissait tellement sérieux. Cette affaire le touchait vraiment. Il interrompit en premier cet échange de regard et se concentra sur les numéros annonçant les étages. Beckett tourna également la tête mais conclut cette discussion par quatre mots.

- Je vous le promets.

Ils arrivèrent au sous-sol et partirent en moto vers la morgue.

Kate éteignit le moteur et mit la béquille en place. Elle attendit que Castle descende mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta collé contre elle, les mains serrées, crispées, la tenant fermement. Elle défit sa lanière et retira son casque. Elle le posa sur son rétroviseur et parla enfin pour que Castle la lâche et descende.

- On est arrivé. Vous pouvez me lâcher.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, ils étaient arrêtés et que son moteur ne grondait plus. Il lâcha son étreinte et descendit doucement de la moto. Il tenta de défaire son casque à son tour. Mais, il n'y arriva toujours pas. Beckett se rapprocha de lui après avoir retiré les clés de sa moto. Elle lui fit lever la tête et défit la lanière en une seule seconde. Ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans la pièce où ils retrouvaient habituellement Lanie. Kate posa son casque sur une table haute près de la porte et Castle l'imita. Lanie notait quelques choses sur un dossier devant le corps inerte de la jeune adolescente. L'écrivain en avait vu des corps. Mais, il évita de regarder celui de Jane. Lanie commença son exposé.

- Elle est morte des suites des blessures des deux balles. La première lui a été fatale. La

seconde a sans doute été tirée par mesure de sécurité. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. J'ai estimé la distance de tir à 5 ou 6 mètres de la victime. C'est un gros calibre, un 9mm. L'heure estimée de la mort est entre 21h et 23h hier soir. Les empreintes sur sa robe ont été transférées et tu pourras vérifier si elles sont fichées. Elle ne portait aucun bijou mais si vous regardez la trace à son doigt.

Kate se pencha sur la main alors que Castle se refusait toujours à regarder le corps.

- Elle a une trace plus claire sur le majeur.

Lanie acquiesça.

- Preuve qu'elle portait ou a porté une bague pendant assez longtemps.

Castle s'avança légèrement et regarda Beckett avant de parler depuis la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Peut-être que le tueur l'a prise.

Kate fit non de la tête.

- Il l'a peut-être prise mais ce n'est pas le mobile de ce meurtre. Franchement, deux balles pour un vol d'une bague ? Surtout que la première balle aurait suffit. C'est la fille du Maire. Que faisait-elle dans une ruelle ? A cette heure-ci ? En robe, disons-le, pas du tout adéquate à une sortie nocturne.

- Ou alors pour aller à une soirée.

Kate prit en compte les quelques arguments mis en lumières. Elle mit une mèche derrière son oreille et réfléchit. Lanie continua sans faire attention au jeu habituel des deux comparses.

- Dernière chose, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de drogue ou d'alcool dans son système.

- Je le savais !

Castle avait dit cela en étirant un grand sourire. Mais, il se rappela que Jane était quand même morte. Kate l'ignora et posa une dernière question à Lanie.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé une petite carte en carton. Coincée dans son dos. Aucune empreinte et juste deux lettres écrites dessus, en gras. JD. Je t'ai fait une copie pour ton tableau.

Elle lui tendit la petite carte reproduite et Kate l'observa attentivement. Castle se plaça derrière elle et l'observa également. Effectivement, hormis les deux lettres en majuscule et gras, aucune autre indication ne pouvait aider.

- Envoie-la au labo. On peut peut-être trouver l'origine du papier et de l'encre.

Lanie acquiesça à la demande de Beckett.

- On va retourner au commissariat voir ce que Ryan et Esposito auront trouvés.

Après avoir dit cela et saluer Lanie, elle sortit sans oublier son casque. Castle ne suivait pas. Il hésita mais posa tout de même une question.

- As-t-elle beaucoup souffert ?

- Non. La première balle a atteint le cœur. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Merci.

Il attrapa son casque et sortit à son tour.


	4. Chapter 3

Kate accrocha la reproduction de la carte avant d'écrire au feutre sur le tableau les autres précisions de Lanie. Castle était dans la salle de repos à préparer deux cafés. Esposito suivi de Ryan arrivèrent vers Beckett. Ils lurent les informations écrites au tableau en attendant le retour de Castle. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et posa deux tasses sur le bureau de Kate. Esposito commença à lire ce qu'il avait noté sur son calepin.

- Jane est l'élève parfaite aux yeux de ses profs. Bonnes notes, réussite scolaire à tout point de vue.

Castle lança un regard « je vous l'avez bien dit » à Beckett. Elle l'ignora et continua à écouter Esposito.

- Elle traînait avec trois filles. Sa meilleure amie, une certaine Jenny et deux autres filles dans sa classe. Elle avait un petit copain. Jack Squetter. Le cliché du lycée. Meneur de jeu de l'équipe de basket, obtenu une bourse de sport pour l'université. Ce genre de playboy. Mais, il a pu nous informer ce que Jane faisait la veille. En fait, ils étaient tous à une soirée. Le genre soirée ados avec pas mal d'alcool caché dans des bouteilles de soda. Mais, il nous a assuré que Jane ne buvait pas.

- Oui, Lanie l'a confirmé. Faites moi venir le petit copain. Je veux lui parler.

Ryan prit son téléphone et s'éloigna en passant un coup de fil pour que le fameux Josh vienne au commissariat le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un jeune adolescent attendait assis. Il tapait des doigts sur la table en guise d'inquiétude. Beckett entra enfin. Elle s'assit doucement en face de lui, posa un dossier clos sur la table et observa l'adolescent. Il attendait en faisant bouger sa cuisse de haut en bas. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré de se retrouver là. Une par une, tout doucement, elle replia le bout de ses manches de chemises blanches jusqu'à arriver à son coude. Puis, elle parla enfin.<p>

- Monsieur Squetter. Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Je suis désolé pour votre perte. Mais, je vous ai fait venir ici pour avoir quelques réponses. Pouvez-vous me dire quelle relation vous entreteniez avec Jane ?

Le jeune hésita et souffla avant de répondre.

- C'était ma copine. Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était une fille bien. Toujours là pour ses amis. Je ne comprends pas trop comment elle a pu être tuée.

Kate avait l'impression qu'elle entendait Castle à travers ces mots. Elle savait qu'il l'observait de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle continua.

- On peut dire que vous la connaissiez bien ?

- Oui. Je la connais depuis le collège. Presque 8 ans. Mais, je ne sors avec elle que depuis 6 mois. Elle devait faire un article pour le journal sur notre équipe de basket. Et lors de mon interview, j'ai aimé son petit minois. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué. Elle est plutôt discrète.

- Vous n'avez pas à me raconter tous les détails. Contentez-vous de répondre à mes questions clairement.

- Oui, oui. Pardon.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise et était impressionné par Kate. Bien entendu, elle voulait jouer sur cette corde. Elle sortit alors la preuve que Jane avait porté une bague pendant pas mal de temps. Il montra la photographie du doigt de la victime à Jack.

- Saviez-vous quel bijou Jane portait à ce doigt ?

Il se pencha sur la table et observa la photo. Il fit non de la tête. Kate se leva brusquement de frustration. Le jeune homme sursauta.

- C'est une marque assez prononcée. Elle a été portée pendant plusieurs mois, voire année, pour laisser ce genre de marque. Et le petit copain depuis six mois ne sait pas !

Il déglutit mais répondit.

- Si si. Je sais. C'est la bague de sa grand-mère. Depuis sa mort, elle la porte tout le temps avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit de suite ?

Il hésita mais vit que le Lieutenant perdait sérieusement patience. Il parla rapidement.

- On l'a volé.

- Qui on ?

- Moi et la meilleure amie de Jane. Je voulais juste lui faire un beau cadeau pour nos six mois. Et, sa meilleure amie l'a prise pour que je puisse la faire nettoyer et arranger par un bijoutier.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Elle est où maintenant ?

- Chez le bijoutier.

- Très bien. Il me la faudrait. Tu donneras à mon collègue l'adresse avant de partir.

- On a fini ?

- Pas tout à fait.

Elle sortit une autre photo du dossier. La copie de la carte laissée sur le corps.

- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? Cette carte ? JD ?

Il regarda avec attention la carte.

- Non.

- Vous êtes sur ? Ou vous me mentez encore ?

- Je vous assure.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

- C'est tout ? Je veux dire. Pourquoi me faire venir si c'était pour de simples questions ? M'interroger dans cette salle ?

Kate sourit. Mais, elle se reprit vite.

- Je fais ce travail depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Je voulais des réponses rapides et honnêtes. Je connais les ados. Mais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. La fille du maire a été tuée et il compte sur moi pour trouver qui a fait ça et pourquoi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Et ca marche. La preuve. Vos mensonges n'ont pas duré longtemps. Mais, je vous conseille de rester à la disposition de mes services.

Il acquiesça rapidement et sortit de la pièce en courant presque. Kate resta assise devant la table. Elle avait le regard vide vers la photo représentant la bague manquante au doigt de Jane. Elle repensait au cadeau que voulait faire son petit copain. Elle trouva ca assez mignon. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent alors plus loin que cela. Elle observa la montre de son père à son poignet et pensa au moment où Castle l'avait retrouvée dans son appartement ravagé pour faire réparer la montre si précieuse à ses yeux. Elle fit un demi-sourire. Ce geste avait été tout aussi mignon, de manière plus adulte, en occultant le vol et le mensonge que Jack avait commis pour récupérer la bague. Elle fut interrompue par Castle qui entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Ca va, Kate ?

- Oui. Je réfléchissais.

- Vous avez été un peu dure avec lui.

- Simple stratégie. En tout cas, on peut se concentrer sur la piste du Maire. On va contrôler toutes personnes qui peuvent lui en vouloir ou l'atteindre à travers sa fille.

- On a du boulot alors.

- Oui mais pas maintenant. Il est temps de rentrer. On pourra continuer demain, à la première heure.

Il fut légèrement déçu car il se voyait déjà imaginer des complots, relire des rapports d'affaires mafieuses et tout cela aux côtés de Kate pendant toute la nuit. Il se frappa alors le front. Kate le questionna.

- Un problème ?

- Alexis. Je lui ai promis de rentrer assez tôt.

- Foncez, Castle. A demain.

- A demain.

Il sortit de la pièce à contre cœur. Il détestait le moment où il devait la quitter. Ne pas la voir pendant douze heures semblait interminable pour lui. Et ces heures allaient être longues vu qu'il devait être gentil et s'intéresser au nouveau copain de sa fille. Il se voyait déjà au bagne, poussé également par les railleries de sa mère. Il souffla en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mais, il eut une idée qui le fit sourire. Il devait lui demander. Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas rapidement. En réentrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il se cogna violemment à Kate. Dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas regardé devant eux et s'étaient littéralement rentré dedans. Castle recula sous le choc alors que l'un des pieds de Kate avait cogné l'angle de l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fut projetée légèrement en avant et se rattrapa sur Castle. Par reflexe, il la prit aux hanches pour amortir sa chute. L'un contre l'autre, elle releva les yeux sur les siens. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme cela. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste contre lui plus longtemps mais elle se recula en s'excusant. Elle baissa le regard et Castle savait qu'elle était gênée. Comme à son habitude, il détendit l'atmosphère.

- Je sais que vous rêvez de me tomber dans les bras. Mais, pas ici, Kate. J'ai une certaine pudeur.

Elle sourit en pensant au mot pudeur associé à Castle. C'était bien un homme qui n'avait pas peur de s'exposer. Alors, elle changea de sujet.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- En fait, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle croisa les bras en fronçant un sourcil de curiosité à ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Vous êtes prise ce soir ?

- A vrai dire. Oui. J'ai un rendez-vous.

Le visage de Castle se renferma légèrement. Son imagination prenait encore le dessus. Cela lui servait beaucoup lorsqu'il écrivait mais dans ce genre de situation, il aurait préféré que pour une fois, elle la laisse tranquille. Il posa tout de même deux questions.

- Roger, votre kiné ? Une séance ?

Elle sourit discrètement. Il avait même retenu le prénom qu'elle avait mentionné une seule fois.

- Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma baignoire et un bon livre.

- Ah ! Le rituel d'une longue journée bien remplie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il hésita mais ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se lança.

- Alexis a un nouveau copain. Elle veut que je le rencontre. J'ai promis de rentrer assez tôt pour préparer un dîner et passer cette soirée avec eux. Je vais faire des burritos à la Richard.

- Serait-ce une invitation ?

- Je vous en supplie. J'ai besoin de voir un visage familier. Un autre que celui de ma fille m'implorant pour que je sois le père parfait devant son copain. Ou pire, celui de ma mère critiquant chacun de mes faits et gestes. Et, on ne sait pas ce qu'est un bon burritos si on n'a jamais goûté à ceux à la Richard.

- Très bien. Je viendrai. Si vous arrêtez de parler de vous à la troisième personne. C'est flippant.

- Merci.

Il avait dit cela en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

- Génial. Rendez-vous au loft, disons, dans une heure ?

- J'y serai.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire si sincère que Kate fut obligée de lui rendre.

- Je file alors.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle avait beau être flic, une question typiquement féminine trottait dans sa tête. Quelle tenue allait-elle porter ce soir ? Castle entra dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il serra le poing et plia le bras en signe de victoire. Il avait gagné quelques heures de plus en compagnie de Kate.


	5. Chapter 4

Richard Castle, torse nu, fronça les sourcils devant son armoire. Cela paraissait évident qu'il devait porter une belle chemise. Et, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement pour faire une bonne impression devant le copain de sa fille. Il souffla. Sa garde robe était trop vaste pour réussir à choisir. Alexis entra alors dans sa chambre. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu le même problème car elle paraissait prête. Les cheveux légèrement relevés, elle portait une petite robe bleue. Castle élimina alors toutes ses chemises bleues.

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie.

- Merci. Papa.

Elle lui sourit en regardant à son tour dans l'armoire. Elle attrapa une chemise et la montra à son père. Il sourit de soulagement et acquiesça. Elle la lui tendit et il l'enfila. Elle avait l'œil. La chemise, blanche, mettait parfaitement en valeur ses bras et ses yeux. Il se regarda dans le miroir avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Elle s'approcha de lui et remis son col bien en place avant de lui poser une question.

- Tu stresses ?

- Un peu.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre. Et, je sais que ce n'est pas pour Jimmy.

- Il s'appelle Jimmy ?

- Ne critique pas ! Je parlais de Kate.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

- Je te connais. Et crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu tes yeux bleus s'illuminer à ce point avec maman ou encore Gina.

- Elle est différente. Je ne supporte plus de passer du temps sans elle.

- Tu sais, tu m'as dit que cela suffisait pour le moment. C'est toujours le cas ?

- Oui. Elle aura tout le temps qu'elle voudra. Mais, je dois avouer que j'ai besoin de passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Le plus possible, en fait.

- Tu es mignon.

- Elle me le répète souvent ça aussi.

Alexis lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et sortit de la chambre en lui précisant de se dépêcher.

* * *

><p>Alors que Rick mettait un dernier bol rempli de tomates coupées sur la table, la porte d'entrée sonna. Son cœur rata un battement. Etait-ce Jimmy ou Kate ? Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle était là. Souriante et magnifique. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés. Elle portait une robe noire qui mettait en valeur chacun des atouts de sa féminité. Encore une fois, elle portait des talons aiguille très hauts. Il l'observa de la tête au pied. Il avait à nouveau la bouche entrouverte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et posa une question.<p>

- C'est trop ?

Il fit non de la tête sans fermer la bouche. Il la laissa entrer. Elle se retourna vers lui après avoir passé la porte.

- Castle. Vous le refaites. Gober des mouches.

Il ferma la bouche en secouant la tête pour se remettre des images surgies dans son esprit. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé avant de lui amener un verre de vin rouge. Elle observa également sa tenue. Elle aimait beaucoup sa chemise et remarqua qu'elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup en blanc. Il portait également un pantalon en tissu noir. Sa ceinture d'une grande marque l'aidait à rentrer son ventre. Mais c'était un détail qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il avait l'air si « confortable » avec son torse puissant et ses bras si accueillant. Elle attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait et le remercia. Martha débarqua alors dans la pièce principale.

- Kate !

Elle se dirigea vers la policière qui posa son verre et se leva. Martha l'enlaça rapidement. Castle pensa qu'il aimerait bien saluer Kate comme cela tous les matins.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Comment ca va ?

- Je vais bien Martha. Merci. Vous ?

- Toujours entre deux rôles. Mais, je ne me plains pas.

Kate lui sourit poliment et se rassit en reprenant son verre. Castle vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et Martha se servit elle aussi un verre. Alexis descendit à son tour et salua Beckett. La sonnette retentit et Alexis se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit et fit un léger baiser à son copain. Kate ne regardait que son partenaire voulant voir sa réaction. Bien entendu, le père n'avait rien raté de la scène se déroulant à sa porte. Jimmy entra suivi de près par Alexis. Tous se levèrent et le jeune adolescent serra la main de Castle.

- Monsieur Castle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Il serra la main de Martha puis de Kate. Richard avait le visage très fermé. Il ne fit qu'observer le copain de sa fille. Il était blond et assez grand pour son âge. Il portait une chemise bordeaux. Kate pensa qu'il savait assez bien s'habiller pour un adolescent. En tout cas, il avait bien compris qu'il devait soigner sa tenue pour venir ici. Alexis partit derrière le bar et revint avec deux verres et du jus. Castle invita tout le monde à s'assoir. Il ne choisit pas de s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Kate. Il préférait faire face à l'adolescent et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Puis, il regarda Kate boire une gorgée du breuvage. Elle le remarqua et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il détailla une fois de plus cette couleur mystérieuse des iris de sa partenaire. Puis, il fixa Jimmy. Son visage revint de marbre et Kate sourit en le voyant faire. Elle allait se délecter de ce spectacle.

- Comment as-tu rencontré à ma fille ?

Alexis servit un verre au nouvel arrivant et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil. Jimmy raconta leur récit.

- Je l'ai vu de loin lors d'une visite de Fac.

- Quelle fac ?

Castle comptait enchaîner les questions. Alexis lui bourra un œil au vu du ton sec qu'il employait. Mais, Jimmy ne se démonta pas et répondit.

- NYU.

- Tu visitais aussi cette fac avec ton lycée ?

- Non. Je suis en première année là bas.

- Tu es plus vieux qu'Alexis ?

- D'un an seulement.

Castle allait poser une autre question mais Martha intervint.

- Quelles matières étudies-tu ?

- Littérature moderne.

Kate sourit légèrement. Castle paraissait surpris. Peut-être que ce jeune homme avait des points communs avec lui. Beckett lui avait bien dit que toutes les filles qui adoraient leur père finissaient par épouser un homme leur ressemblant. Jimmy se tourna alors vers Kate.

- On ne va peut-être pas monopoliser la conversation sur moi. Alexis m'a parlé de son père et de sa grand-mère mais si je peux me permettre, qui êtes-vous ? L'amie de monsieur Castle ?

Touchée. Tout à coup, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas sa place à ce dîner. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Sa partenaire ? Que ferait un collègue à un premier repas avec le copain de la fille ? Elle hésita quelques secondes mais Castle vint à son secours.

- Elle est là pour que tu ne fasses pas le malin. Elle est toujours armée et a le droit de l'être.

- Papa !

Alexis jeta un regard noir à son père. Ce dernier sourit en regardant Jimmy.

- Je plaisante. C'est mon invité. Je lui devais un bon dîner. Je te présente Kate Beckett, Lieutenant de la police criminelle de New York.

Le jeune homme paraissait impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Une telle silhouette, un tel physique possédait une plaque de police et enquêtait sur des meurtres. Il l'imaginait plus mannequin ou productrice. Enfin, d'après ce qu'Alexis avait mentionné, son père ne sortait qu'avec des femmes superficielles ayant pour seul objectif : se mettre un écrivain à succès dans leurs lits. Il regarda à nouveau Castle puis Kate et enfin Castle. Il n'imaginait pas du tout comment une femme pareille pouvait être intéressée par lui. Alors qu'il continuait à observer les deux partenaires, la discussion se continua sur les prévisions météorologiques de cet été. Martha disait qu'elle pensait partir bientôt dans les Hamptons. Jimmy n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il observa Alexis en réfléchissant. En fait, il comprit vite. Si sa petite amie tenait de son père, il savait exactement pourquoi le Lieutenant pouvait craquer pour Richard Castle. Alors qu'il pensait cela, son regard fut attiré par un détail. Castle passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant Kate. Elle fit un demi-sourire à son partenaire. Tout deux étaient complètement déconnectés des paroles de Martha. L'adolescent ne rata rien et comprit l'alchimie qui se produisait devant lui. Pour lui, c'était sûr que ces deux là étaient beaucoup plus que des collègues de boulot.

* * *

><p>A la fin du repas, Castle proposa des cafés. Alexis refusa et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient monter dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils mais accepta en lui donnant bien la consigne de laisser la porte grande ouverte. Kate ne le voyait pas beaucoup dans son rôle de père mais elle le trouva tellement attendrissant. Il n'était plus du tout le joueur enfantin à vouloir faire rire l'assistance. Cela paraissait évident que son côté paternel faisait partie de son charme. Martha prétexta un coup de fil à passer et s'échappa également. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, sur le canapé avec deux tasses fumantes.<p>

- Alors ces burritos ?

- Parfait.

Elle s'était légèrement humidifiée les lèvres avant de prononcer cet adjectif.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

Elle sourit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle savait qu'elle ne parlait pas que des burritos. Elle but une gorgée. Castle se leva.

- Je reviens. Je vais juste aller jeter un coup d'œil aux deux tourtereaux.

- Vous devriez peut-être lui faire confiance.

- Je lui fais confiance. Mais, Jimmy, beaucoup moins.

Il s'éloigna et monta les escaliers. Il marcha discrètement dans le couloir. Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible de la porte de la chambre d'Alexis. Le miroir de l'armoire de la rousse permit à Castle de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait sans plus s'approcher. Alexis rigolait fortement assise sur son lit. Jimmy, également assis, tourné vers elle, lui attrapa une main. Elle devint sérieuse et lui posa une question.

- Je peux le revoir ?

Castle s'inquiéta. Qu'allait-il montrer à sa fille ? Sous son toit ? Il s'apprêtait à intervenir mais vit que Jimmy enroula simplement sa manche de chemise. Alexis caressa doucement le tatouage de son copain. Tout son avant-bras était tatoué de symboles que Castle n'arrivait pas à distinguer à travers le miroir. Il parut surpris que sa fille aime ca. D'ailleurs, elle confirma sa pensée.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru mais j'aime assez.

Jimmy lui sourit doucement et lui releva la tête avec deux doigts sous son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Castle estimait qu'il en avait assez vu et pensa qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa fille. D'ailleurs, elle interrompit le baiser et s'éloigna légèrement de Jimmy. Le père redescendit les marches et revint s'assoir à côté de Kate. Elle vit qu'il paraissait contrarié.

- Un problème ?

- Ce garçon a tout le bras tatoué.

Elle sourit pour se moquer de lui.

- Et ?

- Je n'ose imaginer dans quoi il peut traîner.

- Castle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est tatoué, qu'il traine dans la drogue ou le proxénétisme. Beaucoup de gens sont tatoués. Cela s'est pas mal démocratisé. Et, on fait tous ça à l'adolescence. On a tous fait quelque chose de stupide ou qu'on pensait aimer à l'époque.

- J'y pense. Vous savez exactement de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas oublié que vous êtes tatouée. Vous me l'avez dit.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout l'avant-bras et j'aime toujours mon tatouage.

Castle posa une main sur son menton et observa Kate de la tête au pied. Il cherchait l'endroit. Elle le savait.

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne trouverez pas.

- Je tuerai pour le voir. Dîtes moi au moins ce qu'il représente.

- Non. C'est personnel.

- Vous l'avez bien montré à d'autres.

Il ne rigolait plus du tout. Il l'avait vu manches courtes, maillot de bain. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu ce tatouage. Ceux qui avaient pu le voir seraient alors ces anciens amants. Josh notamment. La pilule « Josh » serait difficile à avaler. Mais, elle avait un passé. Tout comme lui. Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Restez avec moi, Castle.

- Excusez-moi.

- C'est un avis personnel mais je le trouve plutôt mignon ce Jimmy. Le tatouage sur tout l'avant-bras, je peux comprendre qu'Alexis aime.

- Ne la défendez pas. C'est ma petite fille. Elle va me laisser tomber pour un tatoué ?

- Elle ne vous laissera jamais tomber. Vous êtes son père. Et, elle n'a que vous.

- Et ma mère. Elle lui demande même des conseils alors que deux générations les séparent. C'est dans ces moments que je vois qu'il lui manque une vraie mère.

Ils devinrent très sérieux et Castle se plongea encore dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens. Il savait que si elle acceptait d'être avec lui, elle le prendrait avec ses bagages. Il savait qu'elle assurerait avec Alexis. Kate rompit le contact visuel et se leva.

- Je vais y aller. Il se fait tard.

Castle se leva également.

- Comment êtes-vous venue ?

- En métro. Ma voiture refuse toujours de démarrer et ma tenue n'allait pas avec ma moto.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. Vous n'avez pas le choix. On prend la Ferrari.

- Tout ça pour avoir une excuse de la sortir.

- On y va ?

Castle entra dans son bureau et pris une veste et les clés. Kate l'attendit devant la porte. Une fois en bas, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il sortit du sous-sol et accéléra violemment.

- A mon tour de prendre les commandes.

Elle sourit au moment où il dut s'arrêter à un feu. Une autre voiture se plaça à leur droite. Deux jeunes hommes dans une Porsche écoutaient leur musique à fond. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et baissa la musique. Il fit signe à Beckett de baisser la sienne. Elle s'exécuta. Castle regarda les deux hommes. Le conducteur s'adressa à l'écrivain.

- Cela te dit une course ? On met en jeu ta copine.

Kate fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son sac à main. Elle prit sa plaque et sortit de la voiture. Elle se pencha au bord de la fenêtre. Elle lui mit sous les yeux la plaque de Police.

- Tu veux passer une nuit en cellule ?

- Non.

- Alors, tu évites ce genre de course. A l'avenir, tu montreras également plus de respect à la gente féminine. Dégagez maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis.

La Porsche démarra alors que le feu venait de passer au vert. Kate remonta dans la voiture.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher de leur faire la leçon. Alors que j'allais les battre à la course. Franchement, leur Carrera contre ma 458, il n'y a pas photo.

- Vous et votre égo.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Kate pensa à son enquête.

- Demain, il faudrait que l'on se penche sur les concurrents politiques du Maire. Vous les connaissez ?

- J'en connais un. Le républicain Oliver Mullen. Il est venu à l'une des mes soirées de lancement de livre. Il voulait me convaincre de changer de camp. Il voulait que je donne pour sa campagne et non celle de Bob.

- Vous êtes un mécène du Maire ?

- Oui. J'investis pour ses idées. Mais, je ne vois pas ce Mullen tuer Jane. Je sais que ce monde est pourri mais de là à commettre un meurtre.

- Il va quand même falloir creuser. On devra aussi regarder les comptes de campagne du Maire et de ce républicain. Ainsi que leurs comptes personnels. Ce Mullen a peut-être payé quelqu'un pour tuer Jane.

Castle ne répondit pas. Il fixa la route. Il trouva cela immonde que pour une histoire de rivalité politique, Jane ait pu être sauvagement assassinée. Comme si sa propre fille avait été tuée juste à cause de son travail d'écrivain. Il imagina encore Alexis à la place de Jane. Il souffla. Kate le remarqua.

- Ca va ?

- J'imaginais si Alexis devait être tuée juste à cause de mon travail. Je me sentirais tellement coupable. Pauvre Bob.

Elle n'en rajouta pas. Elle sentait qu'il était bouleversé. Cette affaire le touchait beaucoup. Elle vit qu'il était tendu. Il avait la main contractée sur son pommeau de vitesse. Elle voulait l'aider mais hésita. Pourtant, elle posa sa main gauche sur celle de son partenaire. La paume toujours en place, il leva les doigts et Kate entremêla les siens à ceux de Castle. Avec son pouce, il caressa discrètement le dessus de la main de la jeune femme. Ce geste lui fit un bien fou. Pouvoir sentir les doigts de Kate serrés entre les siens lui fit oublier un instant les images d'Alexis morte. Il n'osa pas regarder sa partenaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise à cause de geste. Il resta concentrer sur la route sans desserrer une seule seconde sa main.

* * *

><p>Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Son portable sonnait. Elle tâta sa table de nuit et mit enfin la main sur l'appareil. Elle ne regarda pas le nom inscrit et décrocha. A moitié réveillée, elle écouta les premières phrases de son interlocuteur. Puis, elle regarda l'autre coté du lit. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Mais, peu à peu, elle savait qu'il n'était pas avec elle.<p>

- Non. Pourquoi ?

Elle écouta la réponse en regardant l'heure à son réveil. 5h34. Son cerveau se connecta très vite et elle cria.

- Quoi ?

Elle attendit la confirmation et se leva rapidement de son lit.

- J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Le premier venu. Elle sortit de son tiroir son arme, sa plaque et les placèrent à sa ceinture. Elle attrapa ses clés de moto et sortit en courant.


	6. Chapter 5

Dans l'ascenseur, Kate tenta pour la neuvième fois de l'appeler. Entendre son répondeur après une seule sonnerie l'énerva. Il paraissait clair que le portable était éteint. Elle raccrocha et tint le sien fermement. Elle aurait voulu le balancer contre la cage en acier pour évacuer sa colère, mais elle savait qu'il lui servirait. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et elle fonça vers l'appartement. Elle frappa à la porte violemment. Alexis lui ouvrit rapidement et Kate entra. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de dépasser l'entrée que Kate enchaîna.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu soif à 4h45 et en me servant un verre d'eau, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Mal réveillée, je pensais que j'avais rêvé mais non. J'ai vu qu'il manquait sa veste, ses chaussures. Lorsque mon père rentre tard, il ne prend pas le temps de mettre sur le porte manteau ou dans le placard. Et là, rien. Je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée. J'ai été voir dans sa chambre, le lit n'est pas défait. Et, je me suis dit qu'il était resté avec vous.

Kate fronça un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire par rester avec toi. Elle ne réagit pas et continua à écouter Alexis.

- En fait, je ne me serais pas inquiétée, mais il me laisse toujours un message même si c'est en pleine nuit. Ou un mot sur le frigo, enfin quelque chose. Et là, il a fallu que je vérifie. La prise d'otage à la banque n'a pas aidé. Il a le don de se mettre dans le pétrin et se croit invincible, alors, je vous ai appelé pour vérifier. Là j'ai vraiment paniquée.

Kate réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Il est peut-être chez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non. Il ne voit personne. Il passe son temps au commissariat ou à écrire.

- Et Martha ? Elle a des nouvelles ?

- Elle est partie hier soir après votre départ. Un rendez-vous. Je ne l'ai pas prévenue encore.

- Ok. Et la Ferrari ? Elle est là ?

Alexis haussa des épaules. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à cela. Kate ressortit rapidement de l'appartement. Alexis la suivait de près. Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Beckett appuya sur le bouton du sous sol. La descente paraissait interminable. Enfin, l'ascenseur rouvrit ses portes et Kate passa devant. Elle pressa le pas. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées plus loin. Kate chercha une Ferrari. Elle ne la vit pas. Elle se retourna vers Alexis.

- Où gare-t-il habituellement la voiture ?

Elle lui indiqua plus loin sur la droite. Kate courra dans cette direction. Elle la vit, parfaitement garée à sa place. Alexis arriva après elle.

- C'est bizarre. Il n'a pas mis la housse. Il la protège toujours avec une housse.

Kate s'approcha doucement de la voiture et indiqua à Alexis de rester assez loin. Elle se pencha en avant et regarda à l'intérieur. Les clés étaient sur le contact. Elle vit le portable de Castle sur dans le vide poche. Elle prit alors dans la poche de sa veste en cuir un mouchoir et le déplia. Elle ouvrit la portière du conducteur avec le mouchoir évitant ainsi d'effacer la moindre empreinte suspecte. Rien d'autre ne paraissait suspect. Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Elle referma la portière et son cœur rata un battement. Des traces de sang tâchaient le sol. Elle s'accroupit et toucha légèrement. Il était encore frais. Elle se releva et prit son téléphone.

- Esposito. On a un 207. C'est Castle.

Elle écouta la réponse et raccrocha. Elle souffla quelques secondes. Elle devait tenter de rester professionnelle et de ne pas laisser aller ses émotions. Surtout devant Alexis. Elle revint vers elle. L'adolescente paraissait paniquée.

- C'est quoi un 207 ?

- Alexis, on va remonter à l'appartement. D'accord ?

- Dites moi c'est quoi un 207 !

- C'est… un kidnapping.

* * *

><p>La police avait investi les lieux. La police scientifique tentait de trouver des empreintes dans la voiture et autour. Un policier préleva un échantillon du sang et proposa de déterminer si c'était bien celui de Richard Castle. Beckett acquiesça. Ryan était avec Martha et Alexis, notant chaque détail qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter. La mère de Castle était revenue précipitamment après le coup de fil d'Alexis. Esposito s'approcha de Beckett. Elle préférait se mettre légèrement à l'écart. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.<p>

- On a rien trouvé dans la voiture mais on a une empreinte sur le capot.

- Génial. Quoi d'autre ?

- Son portable indique que le dernier appel qu'il a passé était à 23h46. Et, il tentait de vous appeler. Mais, il marque comme appel manqué de votre part.

- Cela colle avec l'heure à laquelle il est arrivé ici. Il m'a raccompagné vers 23h20, je pense.

Esposito l'interrogea du regard.

- On a juste dîner. Entre amis, avec toute sa famille. Il m'a raccompagné, c'est tout !

- Alors pourquoi vous appeler une fois rentré ?

- Sans doute pour me prévenir qu'il était bien rentré.

- En tout cas, cela veut dire qu'il a été enlevé depuis plus de 5 heures.

- En attendant les résultats des empreintes et des caméras dans sa rue, on attend de voir si les ravisseurs demandent quelque chose. En tout cas, c'est bien Castle qu'ils visaient. Ils auraient pu voler sa voiture et son portable. Pourquoi on enlèverait un écrivain ?

- Vous pensez que cela à avoir avec le meurtre de Jane ?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne peut que spéculer. On n'a rien et on manque de temps.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se détendre. Rien n'y faisait. Elle s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû la raccompagner. Il avait peut-être été enlevé parce qu'il travaillait avec elle. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il était tué à cause d'elle. Elle l'imagina attaché à une chaise, torturé pour qu'il avoue ce que la police savait. Esposito remarqua que Beckett avait un passage à vide. Il la regarda avec une certaine pitié et tenta de la réconforter.

- On va le retrouver.

- On va aller au poste. Je veux que sa photo soit placardée et faxée dans tous les commissariats de la ville. Je veux que Lanie scanne l'empreinte en urgence. Go !

Esposito n'aimait pas son ton mais il la connaissait bien et obéit. Il fit signe à Ryan et ils partirent ensemble au 12th. Kate se dirigea vers Martha et Alexis.

- On a une empreinte. D'ici une heure, j'aurais des résultats, j'irais dénicher le salopard et sortir Castle de là. En attendant, je veux que vous montiez et que vous vous enfermiez dans l'appartement. Vous n'ouvrez qu'à moi. Enfin, si les ravisseurs appellent, vous me contactez immédiatement sur une autre ligne. Avec le portable d'Alexis par exemple. On est d'accord ?

Elles acquiescèrent.

- Je vous promets de vous le ramener.

Kate regarda Alexis. Elle voulait qu'elle lise dans ses yeux à quel point elle était sérieuse. Elle se souvint parfaitement ce qu'Alexis lui avait dit devant la banque. De plus, Kate ne supporterait pas non plus de perdre Rick. Pendant les secondes où elle avait cru que l'explosion de la banque lui avait été fatale, elle s'était tellement sentie mal. Une douleur atroce. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre ça. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment dû à son travail l'envahit. Elle sortit du parking et démarra sa moto pour se rendre au 12th.

* * *

><p>Kate se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait réfléchir et trouver le moindre indice. Elle comptait surtout sur le relevé d'empreintes. Esposito communiquait à tous les commissariats de la ville la photo et le descriptif de Castle. Beckett avait insisté sur le fait que sa tête devait être placardée partout. Elle se leva et attrapa une photo restée dans la photocopieuse. Elle l'accrocha à son tableau blanc. Ryan la rejoignit.<p>

- Le sang sur le béton du parking est bien celui de Castle. Mais, il n'y en a pas assez pour que ce soit une blessure mortelle.

- C'est déjà ça. Et les empreintes ?

- Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps.

- Il faut qu'ils se magnent là. Lanie ne peut pas le faire ?

- Non. L'affaire n'est pas considérée comme prioritaire.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est l'un des nôtres. Appelle-les et dis leur ça.

Il acquiesça de la tête et prit son téléphone. Mais, avant de composer un numéro, il posa une question à Beckett.

- Pourquoi avoir accroché sa photo au tableau ?

- J'ai l'intuition que cet enlèvement est lié au meurtre de Jane.

Il n'insista pas et retourna à son bureau en téléphonant. Elle regarda tour à tour les photos et indications du meurtre de Jane. Ces lettres fut ce qui l'intrigua le plus. JD. Des initiales ? Pourquoi sur une carte ? Pourquoi laisser cela sur un corps ? Trop de questions sans réponses mais surtout une question. Où es-tu Rick ? Au moins, dans la banque, il arrivait à communiquer avec elle. Elle se sentait complètement inutile, mais elle devait continuer. Le seul point commun entre Jane et Castle était le maire. Pourquoi continuer sur cette voie ? Pourquoi penser que cela avait un lien ? Elle ne voyait que cela pour expliquer que Castle se soit fait enlever. On n'enlève pas un écrivain immature sans une bonne raison. Esposito revint rapidement vers elle.

- On a une adresse. La caméra devant le parking. On a un SUV noir et on a réussi à voir l'immatriculation. Il appartient à James Rooch. Petit escroc de quartier, pas le genre à traîner dans les enlèvements.

- On y va quand même. Demande des renforts et je pars devant en moto. Si Castle est là bas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Elle attrapa le bout de papier avec l'adresse avant de sortir. Les pneus de sa Triumph crissèrent lorsqu'elle quitta le commissariat.


	7. Chapter 6

Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment abandonné et vérifia l'adresse après avoir retiré son casque. Sur le coup de la précipitation, elle avait oublié de prendre son gilet par balle. Esposito et Ryan allaient sans doute le lui amener. Elle l'espérait et prit son arme à sa ceinture. Elle se dirigea doucement mais vivement vers une porte sur le côté du bâtiment. Elle était entrouverte et Kate tenta de voir à l'intérieur. Elle vit un 4x4 noir garé. Au moins, elle ne se trompait pas de bâtiment et attendit quelques minutes. Toujours pas de Esposito ou Ryan. Elle savait qu'avec le trafic elle arriverait bien avant eux mais les minutes s'écoulèrent contre Rick. Elle hésita à entrer seule, sans renforts ni gilet. Son cœur lui cria de foncer le sauver quelque soit le nombre d'hommes qui s'interposait entre elle et lui. Après tout, Esposito et Ryan allaient arriver et les renforts suivaient. Elle se recula et tout en tenant son arme à deux mains, elle poussa violemment la porte avec son pied et entra. Elle se cacha derrière le 4x4 et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit rien et ne vit personne. Elle contourna le véhicule doucement et évalua la situation. Hormis la voiture, l'entrepôt était vide. Au fond, elle aperçut une porte. Avant de sortir de sa cachette, elle regarda à nouveau si elle ne voyait personne. Puis, elle s'exposa en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte du fond. Elle se plaqua dos contre le mur juste à côté de la porte et écouta attentivement. Elle entendait des voix discuter. Deux hommes parlaient s'ils devaient commander Chinois ou italien. Elle se crispa sur son arme lorsqu'elle entendit l'un d'eux poser une question.

- Et toi, Ricky ? Tu préfères Chinois ou Pizza ?

Kate tendit fortement l'oreille pour entendre sa voix. Elle voulait qu'il confirme qu'il était vivant ou toujours en état de provoquer son agresseur. Elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Il fallait intervenir. Au moment où l'un des hommes se rapprocha après avoir dit qu'il irait chercher deux pizzas, Kate quitta le mur et se plaça en face de la porte. Lorsqu'elle sut que l'homme était assez près de celle-ci, elle la défonça le plus fortement possible avec sa jambe. De l'autre côté, l'homme se la prit violemment dans le nez et était déjà au sol, assommé. Le second homme prit son arme à sa ceinture et tira un coup vers Kate. Par chance, il ne visait pas bien et Kate eut le temps de lui envoyer un coup de crosse au niveau de la tempe. Il tomba à son tour. Elle regarda autour d'elle si elle ne voyait personne d'autre. Au fond de la pièce, elle vit une silhouette, attaché par les poignets à une poutrelle en hauteur. Tout son poids était porté par ses deux articulations. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille mais sa chemise blanche était tâchée de sang. Elle fonça vers lui.

- Castle !

Il avait les yeux clos mais elle l'entendit murmurer un mot.

- Kate…

Elle tenta de le soulager en le soulevant par la taille. Mais rien n'y fit, il était trop lourd pour qu'elle tienne assez longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva un couteau sur une table aux côtés d'autres instruments à faire froid dans le dos. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, coupa les liens et tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle sentit qu'il s'accrochait à elle mais il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux en réalisant que ses poignets étaient libres. Elle l'aida à le transporter sur l'une des chaises où l'un des deux ravisseurs était assis plus tôt. Elle lui releva légèrement la tête et posa deux doigts sur son arcade.

- Ils ont dû y aller fort pour qu'elle soit ouverte comme ça. D'autres blessures ? J'ai vu les instruments de torture. Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Il la regarda avec des petits yeux et souleva sa chemise en faisant une grimace de douleur. Elle se pencha et toucha également une coupure au niveau de son pectoral. Castle se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins et froids de Kate.

- Je vous fais mal ?

- Non. C'est même agréable.

Il parlait enfin. Elle retira ses doigts et remit sa chemise en place.

- Ce n'est pas très profond, cela va se refermer vite.

- Tant mieux.

- Dieu merci je vous ai retrouvé en état.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère qui réchauffa grandement Castle. Contrairement à la banque, personne ne pouvait les interrompre. Il voulut se lever pour se mettre à son niveau alors qu'elle tenta de l'en empêcher.

- Non. Ne vous levez pas. J'attends les renforts et on va à l'hôpital.

Il se mit tout de même sur ses deux jambes et Kate le tint par le bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de dire quelques mots.

- Merci, Kate.

Il voulait continuer mais sentit une forte douleur au torse. Il bascula en avant et Kate le rattrapa bras ouvert, l'entourant pour le tenir. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira fortement.

- Castle, je vais vous aider à vous rassoir.

Elle avança doucement sans le lâcher alors qu'il recula. Il se pencha en arrière et elle lâcha prise qu'au moment où elle était sure que la chaise le soutenait assez. Il paraissait exténué lorsqu'Esposito et Ryan se firent entendre. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, arme à la main dans la pièce. Ils regardèrent les deux hommes à terre.

- C'est bon les gars. Je m'en suis chargée. Ils sont juste assommés. Emmenez-les pendant que je dépose Castle à l'hôpital.

Le brun fit un léger signe de la main à ses deux compères policiers. Esposito lui posa une question.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non. Rien de grave. Mon sauveur est arrivé à temps. Comme toujours.

Il reprenait rapidement des couleurs en souriant pour rassurer ses amis.

- Ok. On y va Ryan.

* * *

><p>Kate roula beaucoup trop loin en voulant décompresser. Elle s'était souvenue qu'elle était en moto et ne pouvait pas emmener elle-même Rick à l'hôpital. Une légère frustration l'avait énervée et elle avait fini par déléguer cela à Esposito et Ryan. Voilà pourquoi elle roulait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Alors, elle arrêta la bécane sur le bord de la route et retira son casque. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche et elle le sortit.<p>

- Tout va bien Espo ?

- Oui. On ramène Castle chez lui. Le médecin lui a juste conseillé de désinfecter ses plaies et du repos. Par contre, les uniformes ont appelé et le 4x4 a disparu. Personne n'a rien vu et on ne sait pas trop comment ils ont pu récupérer leur véhicule.

- Dis-moi que quelqu'un avait noté la plaque.

- Affirmatif. On l'a même fichée. On va vite le retrouver.

- Tant mieux. Et sur les deux kidnappeurs ?

- Il faudrait interroger Castle. On n'a pas eu trop le temps. Il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus.

- Je ne suis pas loin de chez lui. J'y vais. On se rejoint au 12th.

Elle raccrocha. Elle se trouva pathétique d'avoir menti juste pour avoir une excuse d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuse alors qu'il venait de se faire enlever. Elle enfila à nouveau son casque et démarra encore et toujours en trombe.

* * *

><p>Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte avant que Rick lui ouvre. En voyant que c'était elle, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle dût souffler discrètement pour se reprendre en entrant dans l'appartement. Il l'invita à s'assoir et la rejoignit après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit très doucement en grognant légèrement.<p>

- Ca fait mal ?

- Non. Ca tire un peu, c'est tout. Et regardez !

Il se pencha vers elle le doigt pointé sur son sourcil. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches. Elle observa ses lèvres avant de regarder ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Elle vit son arcade avec un fil au milieu.

- Mes premiers points !

Elle rigola en le voyant si fier de sa blessure.

- Croyez-moi. Cela vous amuse à la première blessure mais au bout d'un certain nombre de points, ce n'est plus du tout glorieux.

- Vous avez eu tant de blessures que ça ?

- Quelques unes. J'ai quelques cicatrices dans le dos surtout.

- Près de votre tatouage ?

Il avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion. Elle sourit légèrement et changea de sujet.

- Il faut qu'on parle de vos agresseurs.

- Je peux tout vous dire sur eux. Ils ne portaient jamais de cagoules ou de masques. Je sais que c'est mauvais signe. Cela veut dire qu'ils se débarrasseront de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, j'ai retardé le moment. Ils étaient quatre. Les deux que vous avez brillamment assommés ne sont que les sbires. Ils n'étaient là que pour surveiller la porte, je dirais. Le troisième homme me torturait. Enfin, il enfonçait légèrement une lame dans le torse. Il était très sûr de lui alors que le dernier homme ne me posait qu'une seule question. Toujours la même. Mais, il n'était pas rassuré et ne paraissait pas pro du tout. Je ne le prendrais pas pour un méchant dans mes livres.

- C'était quoi cette question ?

- Etes-vous Richard Castle ?

- C'est tout ?

- J'étais aussi surpris que vous. Mais c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit oui comme réponse et ils vous auraient peut-être libéré.

- Je vous suis depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, je sais quand répondre à une question ou non me sauvera la vie. Et dans ce cas, j'aurais confirmé et ils m'auraient abattu. J'ai tout vu d'eux, visage, véhicule, planque. Vous pensez réellement qu'ils m'auraient relâché ? Vous me décevez Lieutenant Beckett. Vous savez très bien qu'ils m'auraient tué.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle le testait et il avait vite remarqué son petit jeu. Elle aimait tellement le taquiner. Dans ces rares moments, elle pouvait tout oublier et chercher simplement à le provoquer. Elle redevint vite sérieuse et enchaîna.

- En tout cas, cela parait évident qu'ils ne sont pas très doués. Ils ont laissé des empreintes sur votre Ferrari puis ils se sont fait voir sur la caméra et enfin ils sont revenus chercher leur 4x4. Si avec ça on n'arrive pas à les coincer.

Rick se gratta le menton. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi on l'avait enlevé. Des amateurs en kidnapping avaient pris un risque fou pour lui poser une seule question. De plus, s'ils cherchaient sur Google, ils pourraient trouver facilement le visage de Richard Castle et avoir leur confirmation. Il ne comprenait pas. Kate réfléchissait également de son côté. Puis, elle remarqua un détail et demanda.

- Votre fille et votre mère ne sont pas là ?

- Non. Quand je suis rentré, je les ai rassurées puis je suis parti me coucher. J'ai dormi presque deux heures juste avant que vous arriviez. Elles étaient là à me guetter. Je ne pouvais pas les voir me regarder avec ces yeux de pitié. J'ai donc renvoyé ma fille chez une amie et ma mère à ses cours de je ne sais quoi qui pourraient faire beau sur son CV. Et… Je vous attendais.

- Vous saviez que j'allais passer ?

- Je sais que dans la situation inverse, je camperais chez vous !

- Ca, je le sais. Je m'en souviens très bien.

Elle lui sourit avec beaucoup d'affection. Elle plongea son regard dans l'immensité bleue de celui de son écrivain. Elle maudit lorsque son portable se mit encore à sonner. Elle se leva et décrocha. Elle ne passa que quelques secondes au téléphone et s'excusa auprès de Rick.

- Je dois retourner au commissariat.

- Mais, il est déjà huit heures passé. Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Elle ne voulait pas non plus le quitter. Pas tout de suite du moins. Elle se rassit à ses côtés en acquiesçant que cela pouvait sans doute attendre demain.

- En parlant de demain, j'ai réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec l'adversaire du Maire. Il m'attend demain matin au QG républicain.

- Je pourrais venir ? Je meurs d'envie de vous voir secouer un politicien.

- Castle, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous venez d'être pendu par les poignets pendant plusieurs heures.

- J'ai toute la nuit pour dormir. Et, je dois simplement désinfecter les plaies. Ce n'est rien du tout. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir.

- D'accord. Je passerai vous prendre demain. J'essayerai d'emprunter une autre voiture de service.

- Non. La moto me va très bien. J'ai apprécié notre ballade.

Il se revoyait la serrer contre lui alors que le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles d'en profiter au maximum. Elle sourit au fait qu'il aimait la moto à ses côtés.

- Maintenant, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Si vous voulez venir demain, j'impose la condition de dormir le plus possible.

- Une dernière chose. J'ai un service à vous demander. Je dois bien désinfecter toutes mes plaies. Le médecin a bien insisté sur le « toutes ». Et, vu que je suis seul, il y a certaines que je ne peux pas atteindre dans le dos.

- Vous n'abusez pas un peu là ? Ce n'est pas une excuse pour que je vous caresse le dos ?

- Non. Je vous assure que je ne les atteins pas. Et, franchement, je voudrais que vous me caressiez le dos mais dans d'autres circonstances qui incluraient que vous ayez moins de vêtements que là.

Il était doué avec les mots et savait bien la charmer. Elle accepta et il l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un flacon de désinfectant ainsi que des tampons de coton. Pendant ce temps, il ôta son tee-shirt et attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu et cette vision lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était beaucoup plus musclé que ce qu'elle pouvait deviner sous ses chemises. Par contre, elle avait vu juste sur ses bras. Ils paraissaient si forts et protecteurs. Il sourit en la voyant le dévisager. Même dans ces conditions, il ne perdait pas sa confiance en lui.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes.

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes bien fait.

- Merci Kate. Donnez moi un coton, je vais commencer par faire celles de devant.

- Non, c'est bon, au point où on en est. Je vais le faire.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle dût souffler une fois de plus. Elle imbiba le coton du produit et le posa doucement sur la première plaie au niveau de son pectoral. Il se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le froid du produit. Ou étais-ce le contact avec les doigts de Kate ? Il ne saurait le dire mais il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la main de sa muse qui effectuait un geste tellement doux. Le cœur du Lieutenant s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il avait relevé le visage et les yeux pour la regarder. Elle n'osa pas lui rendre son regard et prit soin de bien observer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle changea de plaie et caressa doucement avec le coton celle qui se trouvait au niveau de son estomac. Elle fit de même pour les deux autres plaies. Castle bénissait ses ravisseurs pour lui avoir permis de provoquer cette situation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lui demanda de se retourner. Il ne la regardait plus et cela lui permit de tenter de faire redescendre la température de son corps. Elle jeta le coton et en prit un autre pour recommencer son geste. Du fait qu'il ne pouvait la voir, elle se lâcha légèrement et caressa avec sa main gauche le bas du dos de Castle.

- Vous avez un hématome à cet endroit. Vous le saviez ?

- Le médecin l'a mentionné.

Elle continua sa caresse lentement alors que Castle avait bien senti à quel endroit était le bleu. Elle sentit le souffle de l'écrivain s'accélérer et elle retira sa main. Elle continua à désinfecter les différentes plaies.

- J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. Au moins, lors de la prise d'otage de la banque, je pouvais communiquer juste un peu avec vous. Je savais où vous étiez, j'ai pu entrer et voir de mes propres yeux que vous étiez en vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Encore, c'était des débutants ces gars-là. Mais sur le coup, je ne le savais pas. J'ai joué à Richard Castle et mon imagination a ancré des images horribles dans ma tête. Oui, celle qui ne voit que les preuves matérielles a inventé des scénarios à tueurs à gage et bain de sang.

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais depuis le début de son monologue, il souriait. Elle avait eu peur pour lui, elle avait imaginé le pire et cela l'avait bien perturbée.

- Je suis là maintenant. Puis, si vous m'aviez invité à monter chez vous, je n'aurais pas été enlevé. Ou alors, juste mes vêtements.

- Castle !

A présent, son geste avait changé et elle appuya plus fortement sur une plaie.

- Aïe ! Je sais que vous aimez le SM mais pas là, s'il vous plaît.

Elle posa le coton dans la poubelle et s'éloigna de lui. Il sentit le vent tourner et se retourna. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Je plaisantais.

- J'étais très sérieuse. J'ai dit des choses que je pensais profondément et il faut que vous fassiez le malin.

Elle voulut sortir de la salle de bain rapidement mais il réussit à l'attraper par le bras et la tira vers lui.

- Kate. Je suis désolé. Je suis touché par ces pensées.

Elle était encore plus proche de lui et il sentait son souffle chaud de colère contre son torse. Il aurait voulu la plaquer contre le mur et la coincer pour qu'elle ne puisse plus lui échapper. Mais, il n'en fit rien et lui lâcha le bras. Elle coupa court à la conversation.

- Maintenant, au lit.

Il sourit en la regardant avec attention. Elle paraissait toujours fâchée mais il perçut dans son regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Décidemment, elle aimait diriger mais il se laissa faire et prit son tee-shirt avant de sortir de la salle de bain.


	8. Chapter 7

Richard Castle était pris en flagrant d'élit. Il posa un regard coupable sur sa mère qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir juste en face de son fils à moitié nu et du Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de la rousse, quelque peu teintée, avant qu'elle sorte un « enfin ! » de soulagement. Kate se décala et commença à lui expliquer le pourquoi de la tenue de son fils ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils sortaient tous les deux de la salle de bain. Elle sourit encore plus en voyant la policière en train de tenter de se justifier.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas les enfants. Je venais juste chercher un accessoire et je retourne sur les planches apprendre cette nouvelle technique théâtrale. Il faut bien que je me mette à jour. Je vous laisse tranquille.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous…

Kate ne put finir sa phrase car Martha partait déjà par la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna vers Castle et il haussa des épaules.

- Quand ma mère a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Met un tee-shirt aussi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre car elle venait de le tutoyer. En même temps, ce genre de propos ne se prêtait pas du tout au vouvoiement. Il lui sourit d'un sourire chaleureux et tellement naturel. Elle se détendit avec lui et il appréciait cela. Il enfila son tee-shirt et elle posa une question.

- Personne n'est avec vous ce soir alors ?

- Visiblement non. Ma fille ne rentrera que demain. C'est l'ordre qu'elle a reçu et je ne savais pas que ma mère allait bosser toute la soirée voir plus.

- Je vais rester alors. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez seul ce soir.

- Merci. Je peux vous faire un petit truc à manger.

- N'ai-je pas dit d'aller au lit ?

- Je meurs de faim. Ce n'est pas recommandé.

- D'accord alors, je veux bien.

Il lui sourit et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit au bar pendant qu'ils sortaient quelques trucs du frigo.

- Vous pensez que mon enlèvement est lié au meurtre de Jane ?

- Comment vous savez ca ?

- Les gars.

- Je trouve la coïncidence bizarre. Je ne comprends pas comment un petit escroc de quartier est venu à enlever un écrivain. Surtout sans grand talent dans ce domaine.

- Aucun talent vous voulez dire.

- Il a quand même réussi à vous enlever, vous pendre par les poignets et vous torturer.

- Ils étaient quatre aussi !

Elle sourit à sa remarque. Il fallait qu'il défende son égo. C'était bien lui de répondre à cela.

- Pour en revenir à Jane, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle est partie de la fête, avec qui et pourquoi. Il a pu y avoir un incident à la fête. Je parlerai bien à sa meilleure amie. Votre enlèvement a retardé mon enquête considérablement. Si un témoin se souvient de quelque chose, ce sera bien.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je veux tout autant que vous retrouver ce salaud.

- Je pense que la clé c'est « JD ». Pourquoi cette carte ? Sans doute des initiales bien sûr mais pourquoi laisser ça sur un corps ?

Il fit sauter des oignons dans une poile en répondant à sa partenaire.

- Peut-être le nom d'un agent de la CIA qui a fait savoir à ces collègues qu'il est passé en premier.

- Castle ! Vous recommencez avec vos espions.

- C'est mon gagne pain d'inventer ce genre de chose.

- Et moi de découvrir qui a tué la fille du Maire.

Il lui servit une assiette avec une montagne de spaghettis et quelques lardons au-dessus. Elle le remercia et il s'assit à ses côtés avec une assiette semblable. Il avala une première bouchée et reposa sa fourchette avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire qui mâchait.

- Vous voulez rester cette nuit ?

Elle avala rapidement ce qu'elle avait en bouche de surprise de la demande de Castle. Elle se redressa et se tourna à son tour vers lui. Elle leva un sourcil et voulut lire dans son regard.

- Dans la chambre d'amis. Vous serez déjà là pour demain matin. Et puis, si je suis en danger…

Il regarda à l'arrière de sa ceinture, là où il savait qu'elle portait son arme.

- On sait très bien vous et moi que vous n'êtes plus du tout en danger. Vu les guignols et toutes les patrouilles qui recherchent le 4x4.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je vous ferais des gaufres !

- Pourquoi voulez vous absolument que je reste ?

- Pour attendre que vous dormiez profondément et soulever vos vêtements et chercher le tatouage.

Elle rigola et lui frappa légèrement l'épaule.

- Je vais rester mais demain matin, j'irais au commissariat prendre des vêtements.

- Ca marche. Mais après les gaufres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua à manger.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kate et Castle attendirent dans la salle d'attente du bureau du candidat Mullen. Les couleurs républicaines trônaient abondamment dans toute la pièce. Une immense affiche d'Oliver Mullen, grand sourire, indiquait la personne pour qui voter aux prochaines élections. La jeune femme à l'accueil n'arrêta pas de répondre au téléphone en mentionnant de bien vouloir attendre. Puis, après un énième coup de fil, elle autorisa les deux enquêteurs à monter dans le bureau de Mullen. Rick la remercia avec un sourire charmeur. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Kate appuya sur le bon numéro.<p>

- Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter, Lieutenant Beckett ?

- Je pensais que vous pourriez lui parler politique et l'énerver un peu en lui mentionnant que vous êtes pro Bob Wheldon. Le titiller un peu, qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Je veux surtout éviter qu'il me sorte son langage langue de bois pour éviter de répondre à mes questions. Alors, une fois que vous l'aurez bien énervé, je pourrais attaquer et bien lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qui contrôle.

Castle acquiesça au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une autre antichambre couleur Oliver Mullen. Une secrétaire les accueillit et leur ouvrit la porte de l'immense bureau du candidat. Il se leva en les voyant entrer et se dirigea vers Kate. Il lui serra la main puis celle de Castle. Le bureau avait une vue magnifique sur Central Park. Il était décoré avec goût et très sobre. Seul le bureau était surchargé et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour poser le moindre papier. Une seule photo trônait sur lui. Castle tenta de la voir mais il était trop loin. Mullen les invita à s'assoir dans un petit salon à côté de son bureau. Un plateau avec des cafés les attendaient déjà sur la table basse.

- Servez-vous. Il est chaud.

- Non merci monsieur Mullen, nous avons peu de temps à perdre.

- Je vous écoute alors Lieutenant.

- Vous êtes le candidat concurrent direct du Maire Wheldon. Non ?

- C'est exact. Et, je compte bien le battre aux prochaines élections.

Castle sourit et attendit la réaction du politique.

- Cela vous fait rire Monsieur Castle ?

- Assez oui. Je ne vois pas comment avec le peu de soutien que vous avez, vous pourrez battre Bob.

- Bob. Je conclus que vous le soutenez. Je peux vous dire que son programme s'essouffle. Il était peut-être valable il y a quelques années mais plus aujourd'hui. New York a changé.

- Il a plus fait pour cette ville que n'importe qui d'autre. La criminalité est au plus faible depuis son arrivée.

- Le taux est tout de même élevé.

- C'est New York ! Heureusement qu'il est élevé sinon le Lieutenant ici présent n'aurait plus de travail et je n'aurais plus de quoi écrire.

Mullen sourit à sa phrase. Kate fronça des sourcils. Castle n'arrivait pas à le déstabiliser. Il fallait qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure. Elle ouvrit son porte document et sortit une photo qu'elle posa sur la table basse sous les yeux du politique.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est la fille du Maire. Jane Wheldon. Je reste informé.

Cela exaspérait le Lieutenant que les médias s'empare aussi facilement de meurtre sanglant et salisse les victimes. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Surtout s'il s'agissait de la fille d'un politicien connu.

- Je veux dire, vous la connaissiez ?

- Je l'ai vu à plusieurs meetings. Notamment dans des débats télévisés entre son père et moi. Elle venait souvent le soutenir, elle et sa mère.

- Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

- Vous savez, Lieutenant Beckett, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec les idées de Bob Wheldon, je sais être poli.

Kate se redressa et Castle vit qu'elle commençait à être exaspérée.

- J'aimerais que vous répondez à mes questions, directement, avec le plus de détails possibles. Sinon, je peux vous emmenez au poste, appeler les journalistes à la sortie du commissariat pour qu'ils voient bien où vous étiez. Alors, vous préférez quelle option ? Restez ici à me répondre clairement ou que l'on vous amène au 12th avec pour escorte tout un tas de caméras ?

- Très bien. Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois, en coulisse. Mais, je ne faisais qu'être aimable.

- Monsieur Mullen, je voudrais savoir si vous avez engagé quelqu'un pour qu'il fouille dans la vie du Maire et de sa famille.

- Quelle genre de personne puis-je engager ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une débutante s'il vous plaît. Je suis bien au courant qu'avant et pendant la campagne, vous creusez dans les passés peu scrupuleux de vos adversaires pour faire sortir les pires histoires. Je veux savoir si c'est le cas pour contrer Wheldon. Je veux le nom de votre détective. J'ai besoin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu trouver.

- Très bien.

Il se leva et passa derrière son bureau. Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir et sorti une carte qu'il donna à Kate. Elle lut rapidement le nom et la rangea dans son porte document.

- Une autre question. Que faisiez-vous avant-hier soir entre 21h et 23h.

- Je sors tous les soirs du bureau à 23h30. Ma secrétaire pourra vous le confirmer. On est en campagne, tout le monde est sur le pont.

- Dernière question. Vous connaissez un certain JD ?

- Je connais beaucoup de monde.

- Oui mais quelqu'un qui se ferait appeler JD ? Avec une carte de visite où il y a écrit juste JD ?

Mullen se gratta le menton et fit non de la tête.

- Cela ne me dit rien.

- Bon, si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi.

Elle lui tendit une de ses cartes et se leva. Castle suivit le mouvement et en profita pour regarder la photo sur le bureau. Elle représentait une femme, blonde, souriante à l'objectif. Mullen les raccompagna à sa porte et la fermait rapidement après leur départ. Dans l'ascenseur, plusieurs personnes montèrent avec eux et, dos à lui, Kate dût se presser contre son partenaire. Rick admira ses cheveux si longs. Il l'avait béni le jour où elle avait décidé de les laisser pousser. Il s'imaginait déjà pouvoir passer ses deux mains dans ce champ de cerise. Cette odeur, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer et cherchait à chaque minute passée avec elle, à la retrouver. A l'étage inférieur, un autre homme en costume entra dans l'ascenseur. Cette fois-çi, Rick fut plaqué contre la paroi, Kate encore plus proche de lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais, il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit un contact nouveau. Les bras le long du corps, il sentit ses doigts frôlés ceux de sa partenaire. La descente paraissait interminable. Il avait du mal à garder son contrôle et surtout ne rien faire transparaître. Mais, la situation changea complètement et il sourit tout seul. En effet, il venait de sentir le petit doigt de Kate rechercher la main de Castle. Elle voulait prolonger le contact et que ce soit plus qu'un frôlement. Il aurait tellement aimé voir l'expression de sa partenaire lorsque le petit doigt entra en contact avec la paume de Rick. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau et un autre individu monta à l'intérieur. Kate se pencha pour regarder le nouvel arrivant et dût rompre le contact avec Castle. Elle fronça les sourcils et détailla le jeune homme dans l'angle opposé de la cage d'acier. Rick tenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle observait mais il avait la vue bouchée. Puis, l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Les personnes sortirent rapidement et Kate ne pouvait pas suivre le jeune homme, sorti pratiquement en premier. Elle se mêla à la foule et le chercha des yeux dans le hall d'entrée. Castle courut presque pour la rattraper.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sure.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et le mit à son oreille.

- Espo. Cherche moi tout ce que tu peux trouver sur Oliver Mullen et n'oublies pas sa famille, son passé, ses antécédents, ses comptes, ses amis et j'en passe. Le topo habituel. Et vérifie son alibi.

Elle attendit une réponse et raccrocha.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Kate apprécia le soleil qui lui chauffait le dos alors qu'elle démarrait sa moto. Elle toucha le tissu chaud de sa selle et lança un casque à Castle.<p>

- Qu'avez-vous vu dans l'ascenseur ?

Elle allait répondre au moment où son portable sonna, elle décrocha.

- Tu es sur ? Vers JFK ? C'est bien celui-là ?

Elle attendit une réponse et précisa un détail.

- Je peux rapidement l'intercepter, je suis à moto. On y va.

Elle raccrocha et briefa Rick.

- Ils ont repéré le 4x4, il va sur JFK. On va le rattraper.

Castle hésita quelques secondes alors qu'elle enfila son casque et l'harnacha. Mais, après tout, c'était son rêve de gosse qui allait se réaliser : une course poursuite. Par contre, il ne l'imaginait pas trop à moto et encore moins lui, à l'arrière de la bécane priant pour que Kate gère les virages correctement. Elle le fusilla du regard à travers son casque lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas prêt.

- Castle ! En selle !

Il enfila son casque et pour une fois réussit à l'attacher avant de monter derrière elle. Elle alluma le système de micro et lui parla avant de démarrer.

- Accrochez vous bien à moi.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fortement lorsque l'engin démarra. Elle s'inséra dans la circulation sans faire attention aux voitures qui la klaxonnait. Elle aurait aimé avoir une option gyrophare sur la triumph mais elle savait que cela aurait dénaturé la bécane anglaise. Elle zigzagua entre plusieurs véhicules et rasa un camion. Elle sentit les mains de Rick la serrer encore plus fortement lorsque la moto frôla un rétroviseur de voiture. Elle ignora un feu rouge et passa de justesse entre deux taxis énervés. Elle rétrograda d'un rapport pour se donner plus de puissance et chercha dans les dernières ressources de la puissance du moteur. La roue avant se leva légèrement et Castle laissa sortir un léger cri de peur. Il avança ses bras encore plus et cette fois-ci, elle sentit qu'il la serrait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un sourire lorsqu'elle accéléra encore. La circulation était moins dense et elle pouvait rouler beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle chercha le 4x4 des yeux car ils se trouvaient déjà sur la route où il avait été signalé, une double voie vers l'aéroport.

- Castle. J'ai besoin de vous. Dites moi si vous reconnaissez vos malfaiteurs. Il y a plusieurs 4x4 noir, je vais essayer des les doubler pour que vous puissiez voir les occupants.

- D'accord.

Pour la première fois de la « balade », il ouvrit les yeux. Il observa les voitures qu'elle doublait. Il pouvait à peine reconnaitre le modèle tellement la vitesse floutait le paysage. Mais, il trouva cela assez agréable et se détendit légèrement. Elle doubla un premier 4x4 noir et décéléra à son niveau. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'une famille se trouvait dedans, elle ré accéléra et rattrapa un autre 4x4 noir. Avant qu'elle l'atteigne, elle remarqua qu'il roulait plus vite que les autres véhicules. Elle se mit à son niveau et Castle regarda le conducteur.

- C'est eux !

Elle doubla pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur elle et se plaça sur la voie devant le véhicule des suspects. Elle cherchait comment les faire arrêter. Elle ralentit doucement devant eux sans leur laisser la place qu'ils la dépassent. La densité de la circulation lui permettrait de les arrêter sans trop de problèmes. Mais, au moment où elle ralentissait encore, le chauffeur s'énerva et lui fit des appels de phares. Il voulu la doubler mais la file de gauche était bondée. Elle ralentit encore. Les renforts avaient choisis le mauvais moment car une voiture de flic lancée à pleine vitesse, gyrophare en route, entra sur la double voie. Le 4x4 accéléra et passa sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence pour doubler Kate et Castle. La moto se remit à une allure vive rapidement suivant le 4x4 sur la voie de détresse. La voiture des renforts fut vite larguée et Kate dût se réinsérera dans la circulation pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des malfrats sur elle. Elle passa entre les deux files de voitures et accéléra encore. Castle profita de la vue lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur un pont au dessus de l'Hudson. Il savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite avant JFK. Kate accéléra encore et se trouva enfin au niveau du 4x4. Ce dernier se réinséra également dans la circulation et décèlera pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Kate vit quelque chose qui pouvait lui être favorable. Elle accéléra encore et doubla le 4x4 ainsi que d'autres voitures. Elle se mit à côté d'un camion qui était à une vingtaine de voitures devant le 4x4. Elle s'éloigna légèrement sur le côté gauche pour que le chauffeur la voit bien. Il fronça des sourcils en l'observant et elle put lâcher quelques secondes l'accélérateur de sa moto pour retirer sa plaque à sa ceinture et la tendre pour qu'il la voit. Elle la mit devant son guidon sur ses comptes tours et voyants puis lui indiqua de s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Le camion s'exécuta sans trop tarder et elle ralentit pour s'occuper des quelques voitures entre elle et le 4x4. Au moins, la troisième voie était bouchée mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se plaça entre les deux files de voitures à allure lente et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle pila la moto au milieu. Les voitures la klaxonnaient mais aucune ne la toucha. Castle commençait à apprécier la ballade vu les acrobaties que Kate devait faire. Il assistait à une poursuite digne de ce nom. Avec le coup de frein, le 4x4 la rattrapa rapidement et commença à avoir des soupçons. Il accéléra encore plus et tenta de doubler par la voie de détresse. Manque de pot, Beckett avait tout prévu et le poursuivit à vive allure jusqu'à le coincer avec le camion. Lorsque le chauffeur vit le camion arrêter, il tenta de se réinsérer mais la circulation ne le permettait pas. Il pila à son tour le 4x4 et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la remorque du camion. Kate sourit et accéléra plus. Elle dépassa le 4x4 par la gauche et pila la moto au niveau de la fenêtre. Elle prit rapidement son révolver derrière elle et le braqua sur la vitre du conducteur. Son visage changea de couleur lorsqu'il vit le canon braqué sur lui. Castle souriait à l'arrière. A ton tour d'être torturé. Elle mit la béquille avec son pied gauche sans bouger son pistolet.

- NYPD ! Sortez tous les deux du véhicule. Doucement !

Le conducteur refusa de bouger alors que l'autre passager à l'avant ouvrit la portière et tenta de s'enfuir à pied.

- Castle !

Trop tard. Rick avait déjà sauté de la moto et courait après lui. A quelques pas de lui, il prit son élan et sauta sur le suspect. Les deux s'abattirent au sol et l'homme qui l'avait enfoncé la lame dans la chair se débâtit violemment. Castle eut une idée et lui donna un violent coup de casque dans la tête. A moitié sonné, il ne se débattit plus.


	9. Chapter 8

Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, vous avez un assez long chapitre et un autre sera en ligne ce week-end. ;)

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser des reviews.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs voitures de police barraient la double voie. Les renforts emmenèrent les deux suspects menottés à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. Castle revint vers Kate qui parlait à un policier en uniforme. Il cogna son poing contre son casque lorsque le policier fut parti en souriant.<p>

- Pratique ces engins-là.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Mais, elle remarqua qu'il ne le retirait toujours pas alors qu'ils avaient eu les renforts il y a plus de dix minutes.

- Pratique mais je devine que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à le retirer. Je me trompe ?

Il fit non de la tête et elle rigola en s'approchant de lui et lui défit la lanière. Il retira le casque et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'était incroyable la façon dont vous avez freiné la moto pour qu'ils remontent jusqu'à nous et comment vous doubliez avant autant d'adresse à cette vitesse. Pfou ! Juste génial !

Elle lui sourit du compliment et retourna vers sa moto. Il la suivit et indiqua qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier rouler sur une deux roues.

- Par contre, je n'y connais rien du tout.

- Avec le temps, je l'ai assez bien équipée mais il me manque un truc que j'aimerais sur ma moto. Disons que j'attends d'avoir plus d'économies pour me l'offrir.

- Quoi donc ?

Elle alla vers l'avant de la bécane et lui montra le réservoir de la moto. Ce qui ressortait le plus de l'engin, juste devant le conducteur, fait entièrement en carrosserie noire.

- C'est le réservoir. Le problème est qu'il est le cœur de la ligne de la moto. On voit que ça en premier. Et, en roulant, il peut se railler, les cailloux, la ceinture, les chutes. Or, il existe un tapis de réservoir que je voudrais pour le protéger. Et c'est très esthétique car c'est tout en cuir. Mais, je ne désespère pas. C'est dans mes projets d'achats.

Castle lui sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris son explication mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait la regarder s'animer en parlant de l'une de ses passions qu'il ignorait il y a deux jours de cela. Elle lâcha la moto du regard et se tourna vers son partenaire. Elle le trouvait trop silencieux d'un coup. Encore une fois, le contact visuel se fit et elle prolongea cela beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle avait du mal à rester éloigner de lui. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas trop remarqué le fait qu'elle engage le plus souvent possible un contact physique. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il l'aurait remarqué car à chaque fois, il y répondait. En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle hésita à appeler Lanie mais elle savait que son amie lui aurait simplement dit de foncer et un « Je le savais ! ». Peut-être plus tard à son psy alors. Castle la fit revenir avec lui en lui demandant s'ils allaient rentrer au 12th pour interroger ses kidnappeurs.

- On va rentrer, oui. Mais, je vais les interroger pendant que vous assisterez derrière le miroir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vous voient après ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

Il fit une moue légèrement déçue mais elle le rassura.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien les maltraiter pour savoir le pourquoi de cette histoire.

Elle omit de dire qu'elle voulait surtout les secouer pour se venger de toutes les blessures et de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient causée ces derniers jours. Elle renfila son casque et son partenaire fit de même avant de monter à nouveau sur l'anglaise.

* * *

><p>Beckett entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle figea son expression du visage lorsqu'elle indiqua au suspect de s'assoir. Elle avait voulu commencer par le second. Elle se doutait bien que ce dernier n'avait été payé que pour utiliser un couteau sur la chair de Castle. L'homme s'assit à la table et étendit ses jambes. Il paraissait très à l'aise. Elle décida de le prendre à la « cool » également même si elle rêvait de lui encastrer le visage dans le bois de la table. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un instrument. Elle s'assit en face de lui et croisa les doigts devant lui.<p>

- Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je me contre fiche de ce qui vous êtes ou combien vous avez été payé pour planter un couteau dans le but de torturer un écrivain. Je veux que vous balanciez vos pairs. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez. Pourquoi ont-ils enlevé un auteur de polar ? Pourquoi l'avoir si mal fait surtout ?

L'homme sourit avant de lui faire non de la tête.

- Très bien. Alors, vous serez inculper de torture, complicité de kidnapping, tentative de meurtre et j'en passe. Et, j'ai un témoin qui peut vous identifier vu qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avez pris la peine de masquer vos visages.

Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de fermer son visage tel un coffre fort. Quant à lui, le suspect changea d'expression. Il se redressa et se frotta le visage.

- Ok. Je ne suis pas dans le coup du kidnapping et encore moins de celui de tentative de meurtre. Le mec qui m'a engagé, m'a assuré que je ne devais pas le tuer. En fait, je ne fais pas ça habituellement. Je suis juste connu pour être doué avec les couteaux, c'est tout !

- L'homme qui vous a engagé, c'était bien celui avec qui vous étiez en voiture tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Il m'a payé cher pour que je fasse tout pour qu'on soit grillé, en fait.

- Grillé ?

-Oui, par vous, les flics. Il a fait exprès de se montrer visage dévoilé, de mettre ses empreintes ou encore de revenir chercher le 4x4.

- Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils devaient enlever ce type là.

- Et cette question qu'il lui posait, vous n'avez pas demandé pourquoi il lui demandait juste de confirmer son identité ?

- Je ne suis pas payé pour poser des questions, ok ? Je vous ai tout dit là.

Kate l'observait attentivement pour voir s'il disait vrai. Elle fronça les sourcils et décroisa les doigts. Puis, elle se leva et fit un signe en face du miroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux uniformes emmenèrent le suspect et Kate sortit de la pièce. Elle passa de l'autre côté du miroir où l'attendait Ryan, Esposito et Castle.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

Esposito dit à voix haute ce que tous les autres pensaient.

- Il ne sait rien. Ce n'est qu'un pion de l'autre gars.

- Ok. Alors, on va moins rigoler avec l'autre. Ryan, passe-moi son dossier que tu as sorti tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme attrapa un dossier sur la table et le tendit à Beckett. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et l'éplucha en vitesse pendant que de l'autre côté du miroir, le deuxième suspect fut installé. Contrairement à l'autre, il s'assit et attendit patiemment. Castle se rapprocha du miroir et observa l'homme. Il était loin d'avoir le profil physique d'un organisateur de ce genre d'enlèvement. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose et sortit de la pièce en disant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Kate referma le dossier et sortit à son tour. Elle entra dans la pièce en face et ferma violemment la porte. Elle jeta le dossier sur la table et fit craquer quelques doigts en serrant le poing. Le James Rooch déglutit difficilement alors que Ryan et Esposito s'installait plus confortablement assis sur la table de l'autre côté du miroir. Castle revint rapidement et entra en ayant une main cachée derrière le dos. Il posa une question à ses deux compères.

-Gates n'est pas là ?

- Non, bro. Elle est partie. Réunion avec le commissaire.

- Cool.

Il sortit sa main derrière son dos et montra un petit saut de pop corn. Ryan sourit et l'invita à se mettre à côté d'eux. Il tendit les pop corn en s'installant en face du miroir alors que Esposito posa une question.

- Où as-tu pu trouver ça en si peu de temps ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai des relations aussi dans ce bâtiment.

Esposito pensa qu'il serait une tombe et fut déçu de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir la source pour pouvoir s'en procurer lorsqu'ils en avaient envie au boulot. Kate les fit se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire car elle venait de frapper sur la table.

- Honnêtement, monsieur Rooch, vu votre parcours, j'estime que vous ne faites pas dans le kidnapping. Et encore moins dans le meurtre, non ?

- On se calme. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer cet écrivain.

- Le procureur s'en fiche de ça. Il veut toujours aggraver les peines et aime accuser au plus haut point les petits criminels comme vous. De plus, j'ai un autre meurtre sur les bras. Aucun suspect, je pensais faire une pierre deux coups.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

L'homme se leva et elle claqua des doigts en indiquant la chaise. Il se rassit alors qu'elle passa derrière lui en marchant lentement.

- Pourquoi l'avoir enlever alors ? Et si mal ? Votre copain nous a dit que vous faisiez exprès de laisser empreintes et plaque d'immatriculation. Pourquoi ?

L'homme tenta de la regarder mais elle s'était arrêtée bien derrière lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il semblait inquiet qu'elle se jette sur lui pour le frapper. Il savait que même une femme pourrait, en étant couverte par sa brigade, lui faire mal facilement. Il entra doucement la tête dans les épaules avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Castle cracha presque ses pop corn en indiquant aux deux autres que Kate allait se rapprocher derrière lui pour qu'il sente qu'elle était à porter de gifle. Ryan rigola doucement lorsqu'il vit, Kate, s'avancer doucement dans le dos du suspect.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, monsieur Rooch. Je peux vous appeler James ?

Elle se pencha à son oreille pour presque lui chuchoter ces mots. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi qu'une si belle plante lui souffle des mots à l'oreille. Mais, cette fois-çi, le souffle chaud de la détective lui fit rentrer encore plus la tête dans les épaules. Il refusa pourtant de répondre. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule droite et serra fortement juste avec deux doigts. Elle savait exactement où appuyer pour qu'il ressente une forte douleur dans tout le bras.

- Aïe ! On se calme. Je n'ai rien fait !

Elle appuya encore plus fortement et serra des dents en le maudissant du regard.

- Vous avez juste enlevé puis torturé mon partenaire.

Elle appuya encore plus fortement et il se plia légèrement sur son bras pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Il ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à lui faire si mal avec une seule main. Il ne sentait plus sa main et des fourmis lui parcoururent tout le bras. Pourtant, il ne répondait toujours pas. Elle commença à perdre patience mais elle aimait le voir souffrir en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rick. Elle posa alors sa main gauche sur son épaule gauche et voulut lui faire la même chose sans lâcher la prise du bras droit. De l'autre côté, Castle sourit à cette scène et lisait dans les yeux de Kate beaucoup de rancœur. Il savait que c'était à cause du fait qu'il était la victime. James Rooch avait touché à l'un de ses proches et elle comptait lui en faire baver. Malheureusement, dès qu'il sentit la main gauche commencer à se refermer sur son épaule, il cria qu'il allait tout dire. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais fut légèrement déçue de devoir relâcher aussi vite ses épaules. Elle passa de l'autre côté de la table mais ne s'assit pas.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a deux mois de cela, un homme m'a contacté.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis sur le marché noir, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, illégal.

- Disons que tout est bon pour faire de l'argent. Et, cet homme me demandait quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout dans ma spécialité. Mais vu la somme, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Il voulait qu'on enlève Monsieur Castle. Il voulait qu'on le fasse en se montrant bien aux flics. Il voulait qu'on laisse le plus d'indice possible. Et en attendant que vous nous trouviez, il voulait qu'on le torture un peu et qu'on lui demande juste de confirmer son identité.

- Et vous n'avez pas demandé pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas peur de la police ?

- Non. Il a assuré que vous n'auriez rien contre nous. Après tout, en vous racontant tout ça, vous voyiez bien que je n'allais pas tuer monsieur Castle.

- Qui me dit ça ?

- L'homme qui nous a payé a bien précisé qu'on devait le laisser en vie. Sinon, la somme serait divisée en deux.

- C'est qui cet homme ? Comment il vous contactait ?

- Portable à carte prépayée. Intraçable. C'est un pro. Il nous a même fourni du matériel et m'a indiqué où il y avait des caméras à la sortie du parking pour que je me fasse bien voir. Il savait tout, jusqu'à l'emploi du temps de votre partenaire. Je n'avais qu'à me préparer et me tenir prêt à son appel pour qu'il me dise quand intervenir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pion de plus alors.

Elle frappa sur la table à nouveau, de frustration cette fois. Puis, elle sortit de la salle en laissant seul le petit malfrat.


	10. Chapter 9

Kate s'assit sur le canapé et replia ses jambes sous elle. Le psychologue afro-américain ouvrit son carnet et écrivit quelque chose. Il lui posa une seule question.

- Comment ca va cette semaine ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je veux qu'on parle de Castle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est les événements récents mais je veux du changement.

- Dans votre relation ?

Elle souffla légèrement et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas prête. Mais, il a d'abord été pris en otage dans une banque et cette semaine, des hommes l'ont enlevé.

- Cela change-t-il quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui. Une prise de conscience. Je veux dire, tout ce temps où je ne savais pas où il était, pourquoi on l'avait enlevé ou encore ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir, j'ai cru devenir folle.

Le psychologue sourit légèrement et nota une phrase avant de la regarder à nouveau.

- Quel changement désirez-vous alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. J'ai eu quelques contacts avec lui. Enfin, pas des contacts.

Elle se sentait complètement ridicule de parler de cela. Comme ci elle avait 12 ans et que c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait les doigts d'un homme dans les siens. Le psychologue la rassura et l'a mit à l'aise.

- Utilisez vos mots et je pense que je peux comprendre.

- L'autre jour, Castle était touché par le meurtre sur lequel on enquête et instinctivement, j'ai mis ma main sur la sienne comme pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi et sans dire un mot ou me regarder il a entremêlé ses doigts aux miens. Puis, j'ai désinfecté ses plaies et enfin dans un ascenseur bondé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire en sorte que nos doigts se touchent à nouveau. Je sais, c'est ridicule. Mais, j'ai tellement apprécié ces contacts que je ne peux m'en passer maintenant. Je dois même les créer. Le problème est que comment je peux en engager sans qu'il se pose des questions ? Sans qu'il croit que je suis prête ? Je voudrais que cela reste simple pour le moment. Pourtant, je meurs d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Embrassez-moi là car j'en ai envie ? Mais, attention, cela ne veut pas du tout dire que ca y est, c'est parti ? Cela compliquerait le truc et on serait tout les deux mal à l'aise.

- Peut-être qu'il sait que pour le moment ce n'est que cela.

- Comment ?

- Il a accepté de vous attendre, non ?

- On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de cela. Il y a ce mur, ca, il le sait.

- Réfléchissez quelques secondes. Depuis que vous lui avez dit cela, depuis que vous avez rompu avec Josh, a-t-il eu des rendez-vous ? Des conquêtes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Kate, soyez honnête. Ici, vous vous le devez à vous-même.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Pourtant, vous me l'avez dit vous-même que le mois dernier, une experte en récupération d'art a très clairement fait des avances à votre partenaire. Est-ce aller plus loin ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Et vous m'avez aussi dit que c'était un homme à conquête. Un écrivain, reconnu, qui enchaînait les femmes, non ?

- Avant oui, il était comme ça.

- Alors, à vous de conclure ce que vous en pensez de tout ça.

- Il m'attend. Enfin, je l'espère vraiment. Il a fallu que je me contienne pour ne pas exploser de jalousie en voyant cette voleuse lui tourner autour.

- Je m'en souviens clairement. Et, je suis content que vous l'avouiez. C'est une preuve que l'on avance, que vous avancez surtout. Concernant ces contacts, je pense que vous pouvez suivre vos envies sans automatiquement en parler. Il a bien senti que vous faisiez le premier pas pour engager un toucher. Si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Et pourtant, il ne vous en a pas parlé. Il laisse faire et y répond. Il prend sans doute tout ce que vous lui donnez.

- Et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui ?

- A vous de voir. Mais, s'il vous attend, pour le moment, tout est bon à prendre, non ?

Elle souffla encore mais ne répondit pas. En tout cas, il était clair qu'elle n'était ni prête à arrêter de le toucher mais encore moins à lui en parler clairement.

* * *

><p>Kate sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers son bureau où Castle l'attendait, assis sur sa chaise. Elle s'assit également et le regarda. Il se permit de lui poser une question.<p>

- Où étiez-vous passé ? Vous êtes vite partie après l'interrogatoire.

- Une course urgente à faire.

Un autre mensonge. Elle se tourna vers le bureau et fit semblant de lire quelques rapports laissés là par des collègues. Rick fronça des sourcils et voulut en savoir plus mais il avait d'autres choses à penser. Son regard se porta sur le tableau blanc et il relut la chronologie du meurtre de Jane. Il voulait répondre à toutes ces questions laissées en suspens. Mais lorsqu'il commençait à chercher au fin fond de son imagination une histoire qui tienne la route, il ne voyait que sa propre fille, une balle dans la poitrine. Il grimaça au moment où Ryan s'approcha du bureau et fit le point sur ce que lui et Esposito venaient de trouver.

- On a vérifié l'alibi d'Olivier Mullen, le politicien. Cela colle parfaitement. La secrétaire a confirmé, tout comme le directeur de campagne et d'autres personnes du staff. Concernant sa famille, il a perdu sa femme il y a pratiquement 10 ans. Ils ont un fils, nommé Greg Mullen, la trentaine, président du groupe A.P.I., une grosse boîte qui s'occupe de racheter les entreprises d'informatique en faillite. C'est un groupe international qui est côté en bourse et se fait des milliers de Dollars par jour. Pour les comptes, rien de suspect. Olivier Mullen a hérité de la fortune de sa femme. Aucun problème d'argent, que ce soit pour le père ou le fils.

Kate n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle entendait. Déjà que son enquête pour trouver le commanditaire de l'enlèvement de Castle n'avançait pas, il fallait que le meurtre de Jane ne donne non plus aucune piste fiable. Elle se permit tout de même une question avant de rejeter complètement l'hypothèse de l'adversaire de campagne.

- Il y a eu une enquête sur la mort de sa femme ?

- Non, rien car c'est un banal accident de voiture. J'ai pensé à creuser par là également et le rapport d'accident paraît normal.

- Merci Ryan.

Le jeune policier sourit poliment et partit vers son bureau. Beckett se tourna à nouveau vers Castle et le regarda. Il avait encore le regard lointain et ne semblait pas avoir écouté le moindre mot de la conversation échangée quelques secondes auparavant. Pourtant, elle attendit un peu qu'il sorte ses idées farfelues. Il n'en fit rien et avait le regard toujours posé sur le tableau. Elle l'interpella.

- Castle ?

- Hum ?

Il la regarda enfin mais elle perçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle l'interrogea quand même.

- Une idée ?

Il fit non de la tête et regarda sa montre. Il se leva précipitamment en voyant l'heure et s'excusa auprès de Kate.

- Je dois y aller. Je dois être quelque part.

Il l'avait dit sans la regarder directement et elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.

- Où ça ? Pour l'enquête ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et tourna enfin les yeux sur ceux de sa partenaire. Ils lisaient chacun dans les pupilles de l'autre. Kate sentait une profonde tristesse et Rick une grande inquiétude. Il préféra alors la rassurer.

- Je dois aller me préparer. Je vais aux funérailles de Jane. Bob est un ami, je dois être là.

Elle avala difficilement et comprit à présent le mal être de Castle. Pourtant, son sens pratique lui fit poser une question de plus.

- Elle est victime d'un meurtre, il faut plus de temps que cela pour qu'on accepte que le corps soit enterré.

- C'est la fille du Maire. De plus, Lanie et son équipe médicolégale ont donné le feu vert. Ils n'avaient plus rien à trouver sur son…

Il s'arrêta et souffla. Cette affaire lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre. Ses pensées étaient juste brouillées par cette image de Jane, allongée par terre. Il regarda Beckett en pensant qu'elle devait vivre tous les jours avec les photos de sa mère allongée également dans une ruelle, laissée pour morte. Il avait toujours compris ses motivations de retrouver les assassins et honorer les victimes mais, aujourd'hui, il le comprenait encore plus.

- Vous m'excusez alors ? Pour l'après midi ? On se voit demain ?

Elle fit non de la tête et il parut très surpris. Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste avant de parler.

- Je viens avec vous. On passera à mon appartement puis au vôtre. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Il aurait voulu sourire lorsqu'il entendit ces mots mais les derniers évènements l'en empêcha. Il avait été là dans les moments difficiles de la vie de Kate, elle se devait de faire de même. Mais, elle voulait surtout ne pas le laisser seul alors que cette mort le touchait beaucoup. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur sans rajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, habillé en noir, dans un taxi en direction du grand cimetière de la 92ième. Il regardait par la fenêtre les immeubles défiler alors qu'elle décidait de mettre son téléphone en silencieux. Il lâcha la vitre du regard et tourna la tête vers elle. Il la regarda de la tête au pied et admira ses formes dans son pantalon noir allant parfaitement avec le haut de son tailleur. Elle sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle remettait son portable dans son sac à main pris à la volée chez elle. Puis, elle le regarda alors que les yeux bleus de son partenaire s'étaient arrêtés sur sa poitrine.<p>

- Que regardez-vous comme ça ?

Pris en flagrant d'élit, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit légèrement. Puis, il fixa le chauffeur du taxi. Il paraissait évident que ce dernier les écoutait. Il se pencha alors doucement et s'approcha du visage de Kate. Elle ne regarda que ses lèvres et se retint de ne pas les attraper pour les emprisonner et oublier tous les meurtres et enlèvements non élucidés. Mais, elle le lâcha des yeux et regarda devant elle. Il fut alors assez proche d'elle et chuchota doucement à son oreille.

- Je cherchais encore l'endroit plausible de votre tatouage.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud sur son lobe et crut mourir de plaisir lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres après avoir dit cela. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle leva un sourcil et lui fit un sourire voulant être joueur avant de lui répondre.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas. C'est encore mieux que dans vos fantasmes.

Elle coupa le rapprochement en s'éloignant de lui alors qu'il soufflait en revenant à sa place. Il demanda rapidement quelque chose au chauffeur.

- Vous pouvez augmenter la clim s'il vous plaît ? Il fait chaud ici.

Elle sourit à cette demande et fut assez satisfaite de son effet. Mais, le taxi s'arrêta à destination et ils revinrent rapidement à la dure réalité.

* * *

><p>Castle entra dans le cimetière en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. Il croisa quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, les salua rapidement, et passa quelques rangées de tombes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les chaises blanches en face de l'emplacement prévu pour Jane étaient presque toutes occupées. Il s'avança doucement vers une rangée lorsqu'il remarqua que Kate ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et il la vit arrêtée à l'entrée du cimetière, comme tétanisée. Il se traita d'idiot avant de revenir sur ses pas et de courir presque vers elle. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait sans vraiment penser à l'endroit où elle irait. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le même cimetière mais la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans un endroit de la sorte, elle en était ressortie sur une civière avec une balle près du cœur. Rick la rejoignit rapidement et se plaça en face d'elle.<p>

- Kate ? Ca va ?

Elle l'ignora, restant immobile à regarder l'herbe si bien coupée.

- Kate. Regardez-moi. Ca va aller.

Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et se pencha légèrement pour tenter de capter son regard. Elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

- Je serais votre bouclier humain. Je vous le promets, personne ne vous fera de mal.

Elle acquiesça doucement et il lui proposa d'avancer avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Elle fit quelques pas alors que Castle remettait ses lunettes et ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en tentant de voir si elle ne voyait aucune lunette de fusil ou personne suspecte. Elle tenta de se détendre lorsqu'elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Castle avait remarqué son manège et se plaça devant elle. Elle comprit qu'il lui montrait qu'il se plaçait entre n'importe quel danger et elle. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, marcher devant elle. Mais, elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et elle voulait le laisser tenir sa promesse. Ils s'insérèrent dans une rangée assez éloignée des proches et famille de Jane pour ne pas s'imposer et s'assirent. Bob Wheldon, sa femme et le reste de la famille arrivèrent peu après. Ils s'installèrent devant et attendirent sans un mot l'arrivée du corbillard. Castle ressentit une certaine nausée lorsqu'il vit le véhicule arriver et les porteurs retirer doucement le cercueil de Jane. Il regarda alors Bob. Son ami portait un visage marqué. Castle serra des dents lorsque le Maire dut aider sa femme à se lever car elle ne tenait plus debout avec le chagrin qui s'abattait sur elle. Le reste de l'assemblée se leva également lorsque la cérémonie commença. Un prêtre se tenait devant le cercueil posé devant le caveau préparé plus tôt dans la journée. Il entama un discours religieux alors que Rick serrait le poing, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ce n'était pas sa fille qu'on enterrait, juste la fille d'un ami. Un ami pas si proche que cela. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour cette famille qui venait de perdre leur précieuse petite dernière, la fille jolie, intelligente qui réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Leur Alexis à eux. Il souffrit à cette pensée et tenta de rester assez fort pour tenter de soutenir Bob plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le prêtre les invita alors à s'assoir. L'assemblée s'exécuta et l'homme en soutane continua son éloge à Jane. Au moment où il souligna le fait qu'elle avait été rappelée par Dieu beaucoup trop jeune, Castle serra sa main sur son genou. Il se crispa sans le vouloir et commença même à entrer les doigts dans sa chair. Kate le remarqua en le voyant bouger légèrement dans son champ de vision. Elle le regarda furtivement mais ne put voir ses yeux avec les lunettes fumées. Elle regarda sa main droite serrée sur sa cuisse et hésita quelques secondes. Puis, elle repensa à ce que son psy lui avait dit. Elle se devait à présent d'être le plus naturelle avec son partenaire. Alors, elle posa sa main gauche sur la main de Rick. Automatiquement, cette dernière se détendit à ce contact et attrapa à nouveau les doigts de Kate. Sa cuisse fut soulagée de sa douleur et les épaules de Castle se détendirent légèrement. Elle avait un don sur lui et il comptait bien profiter de tout ce qu'elle voulait bien lui apporter. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps elle créait de plus en plus de contacts directs avec lui mais il aurait été le dernier à s'en plaindre et ne comptait jamais rompre cela ou encore la repousser.


	11. Chapter 10

Ils étaient tous dans le salon d'une immense maison en banlieue à dix minutes du centre de New York. A la fin de la cérémonie, le Maire les avait conviés à se retrouver chez eux pour se remémorer des bons moments avec Jane et remercia les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour soutenir la famille. Rick et Kate étaient dans un coin du salon un peu à l'écart des autres convives. Ils observaient les différentes personnes autour d'eux et restaient plongés dans leurs pensées lorsque le Maire s'avança vers eux. Il serra la main de Rick puis celle de Kate avant de parler.

- Merci d'être venu. Cela me touche.  
>- C'était une belle cérémonie, Bob.<br>- Merci Rick.  
>- Dites-moi que l'enquête avance.<p>

Il avait dit cela en regardant Kate droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentit mal mais ne le montra pas.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser plus tard si possible.  
>- On peut le faire maintenant. Je ferais tout pour vous aider.<p>

Malheureusement, la femme du Maire avait tout entendu. Elle se tenait à quelques pas d'eux et les regarda avec beaucoup de colère.

- Vous êtes obligés de parler de ça, ici ? Maintenant ? On vient d'enterrer notre petite fille !

Les autres participants s'étaient tous retournés pour regarder la scène. Bob s'approcha doucement de sa femme et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Il paraissait si doux avec elle. Peut-être que leur mariage n'exploserait pas malgré la perte de leur seul enfant. Il laissa sa femme quelques secondes pour dire à Beckett et Rick de l'attendre dans son bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui donnait sur d'autres pièces et entrèrent dans le bureau après avoir ouvert une salle de bain et un cellier. La pièce était lumineuse. Son immense bureau en bois massif trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des bibliothèques habillaient presque tous les murs sauf dans un coin où se trouvait un canapé. Kate s'assit sur ce dernier alors que Rick faisait le tour des bibliothèques. Il arriva à un rayonnage et sourit. Toute cette partie servait à ranger les livres « Richard Castle ». Il interpella doucement sa muse et lui montra de la main toutes les reliures qui portaient son nom.

- Je ne blaguais pas quand je disais que le Maire était fan.

Elle sourit en voyant sa tête de gamin si honoré d'avoir le Maire de New York comme lecteur fidèle. Elle se permit tout de même une réponse.

- Je le sais très bien que ce n'était pas une blague. Pourquoi auriez-vous pu me suivre partout sinon ?

Il acquiesça et continua à lire les autres reliures des livres de Bob. Il sortit un petit livre d'une étagère et l'ouvrit délicatement à la première page. Il caressa du bout des doigts le titre écrit en noir sur une page jaunie. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce que ce petit livre lui rappelait. Il revoyait Alexis tout sourire ouvrir son paquet, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait encore trouvé pour sa petite fille. Elle ne devait avoir que 5 ans lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le paquet mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait découvert la reliure du livre, celui-ci paraissait si ancien. Elle lut le titre à haute voix et huma l'odeur des pages tout aussi jaunies que l'exemplaire du Maire. « Alice aux pays des merveilles », 18ième livre édité. Il lui avait offert son tout premier livre alors qu'elle ne savait même pas lire, mais il y tenait tellement. Il voulait également que ce soit l'un des premiers sortis et que ce soit ce conte en particulier. Il lui avait promis de le lui lire tous les soirs. Elle avait sauté de joie tandis qu'il tentait de lui expliquer en gros de quoi ce livre parlait. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié et n'avait retenu que la promesse qu'elle allait avoir une histoire tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Sa petite fille, sa raison de vivre. Il savait qu'à la place de Bob, il ne survivrait pas à cette perte. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

- Castle, ca va ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda, jambes croisées, son regard si doux posé sur lui.

- Oui, je pensais juste à Alexis. Une fois de plus.  
>- Pensez qu'elle vous attend sagement chez vous. Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je serai à vos côtés. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et surtout déjà promis.<p>

Il lui sourit doucement. Le Maire entra dans le bureau et les remercia de l'avoir attendu. Il s'assit à côté de Kate sur le sofa et se tourna vers elle.

- Je vous écoute.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous le dire mais après avoir gratter un peu à droite et à gauche dans la vie de Jane, nous sommes finalement arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle a été tuée à cause de sa filiation avec le Maire, votre poste. Je devais vous le dire. On ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un acte gratuit ou d'un problème de dispute entre ados. C'est le travail d'un pro qui n'a laissé aucune trace.<p>

Bob se passa une main sur le visage alors que Castle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il le plaignait vraiment à ce moment précis. Même si Beckett savait annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles et soutenir les familles des victimes, elle venait de lui avouer que c'était en partie de sa faute si sa fille était morte. Kate enchaîna.

- Mais, on va le retrouver et Jane pourra reposer en paix. Ca, je vous l'ai promis et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. En attendant, je dois vous poser des questions.

Rick s'approcha du canapé mais resta debout, il voulait écouter attentivement les réponses de son ami.

- Avant d'être retrouvée, Jane se trouvait à une fête. Vous savez avec qui elle y allait ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle dans une ruelle loin de cette fête ?  
>- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle devait dormir chez une amie après la fête.<br>- Qui était au courant de cela ? Qui aurait pu savoir où elle se trouvait ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>- Avez-vous reçu des menaces dernièrement ? Sur vous ou votre famille ? Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait toucher à votre fille pour vous atteindre ?  
>- Non. Je sais que la politique peut être dure mais je suis à ce poste depuis plus de 10 ans et il est clair que certains se lassent de me voir et veulent me voir partir mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse abattre ma fille juste pour une histoire de Mairie. Sinon, je l'aurais laissé sans même réfléchir. Mon poste ne vaut pas la vie de ma fille.<p>

Castle le comprenait et regarda la réaction de Kate. Elle n'insista pas mais il vit qu'elle était frustrée de ne rien avoir de plus probant. Elle remercia Bob et se leva. Elle précisa à Castle qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Il resta quelques minutes à parler avec le Maire alors qu'elle retourna avec les autres convives et attendit son partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle sortit du bureau et chercha Kate des yeux. Soudain, il la vit, au bout du salon en train de discuter avec un autre homme. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il la vit tendre l'une de ses cartes et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Avant qu'elle n'arrive vers lui, Rick détailla l'homme et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer pourquoi elle lui avait donné une carte, pourquoi elle lui souriait et d'où elle le connaissait. Une pointe de jalousie naquit en lui mais il changea son expression lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- On va au 12th ? Esposito a du nouveau.

Rick acquiesça sans lui poser de questions. Dans le taxi, il fut très silencieux et elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, elle ne lui demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas mais se doutait qu'il lui en parlerait bien à un moment donné.

* * *

><p>Au commissariat, Esposito et Ryan se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur en train de se disputer à propos d'une affaire en cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, ils virent Castle et Beckett sortir d'un taxi, tout deux habillés en noir, Ryan interrogea Espo pour savoir où avaient été leurs deux compères habillés ainsi. Javier haussa les épaules alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la voiture de fonction d'Esposito. Kate s'approcha d'eux avant qu'ils n'y montent.<p>

- Vous allez où ?  
>- On a un nouveau meurtre mais Gates a dit que vous aviez déjà assez de boulot donc c'est pour Ryan et moi.<p>

Elle fronça des sourcils et les laissa partir. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas travailler entièrement avec son équipe au complet et ne devait sans doute gratter sa nouvelle piste qu'avec Castle. Mais, elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'il paraissait toujours silencieux et absent. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard ou encore lui demander où les deux autres se rendaient. Ce ne fut que dans l'ascenseur qu'elle lui posa une question.

- Vous avez un problème ? Vous êtes silencieux depuis que nous avons quitté le maire et vous n'avez pas voulu savoir où partaient Ryan et Espo.  
>- Aucun problème. Mis à part le fait qu'une jeune fille ait été tuée et que nous n'avons aucune piste !<p>

Il avait utilisé un ton sec et coupa court à la discussion en sortant de l'ascenseur alors que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur la criminelle. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto ou faire semblant et éviter le regard de Kate. Elle se mit à son ordinateur et rechercha un nom. Elle sortit une photo sans rien dire et l'accrocha au tableau, dans la colonne suspect. Elle se remit sur sa chaise et remplit un rapport. Castle regarda enfin la photo qu'elle venait d'accrocher et se leva pour mieux regarder. Il posa un doigt sur la photo et se tourna vers Beckett. Il lui posa une question.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le connaître ?  
>- Il était à la cérémonie tout à l'heure.<p>

Castle serra des dents. Bien sur qu'il le reconnaissait, c'était l'homme avec qui elle parlait avant leur départ.

- Pourquoi l'avoir mis sur le tableau comme suspect après l'avoir dragué ?  
>- Pardon ?<p>

Elle se leva et se plaça face à lui.

- Je vous ai vu lui parler et lui sourire avant de lui donner votre carte.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Et alors, vous…

Il s'arrêta car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle lui sourit doucement alors qu'il semblait perturbé.

- Castle, je lui ai donné ma carte pour qu'il passe au commissariat. Cet homme est le fils d'Olivier Mullen. Or, je l'avais vu dans l'ascenseur au QG de son père. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais à ce moment-là, j'avais bien vu le lien de parenté et c'est pour ça qu'Esposito a cherché dans la famille de Mullen. Quand je l'ai vu à l'enterrement de Jane, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose. Que ferait le fils de l'adversaire du Maire à l'enterrement de Jane ? Je lui ai juste demandé de venir pour répondre à nos questions.

Il se sentit légèrement idiot d'avoir de suite pensé qu'elle lui offrait son numéro pour sortir un soir. Par contre, Kate voulait savoir si elle avait vu juste.

- Vous étiez jaloux ?

Il la regarda et hésita. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer qu'elle attendait une réponse honnête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans trop savoir quoi dire mais fut interrompu par Gates. Le demi-sourire de Kate s'évanouit alors que leur capitaine vérifiait qu'ils avançaient. Beckett lui précisa ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils attendaient la visite du fils. Gates parut convaincue et repartit dans son bureau. Kate aurait voulu qu'ils continuent leur conversation et que Rick puisse répondre à la question mais ce dernier la devança.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle le regarda et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle avait bien une idée mais ne pouvait la réaliser ici.

- Rentrez chez vous un peu profiter de votre famille.

Il fronça les sourcils car il ne souhaitait pas la quitter. Pas tout de suite.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? Je veux dire, celui qui m'a fait enlever court toujours. N'ai-je pas besoin de protection rapprochée ?

Il leva un sourcil en faisant un petit sourire et elle le lui rendit automatiquement.

- Très bien mais on va chez moi et je prends les deux dossiers pour qu'on travaille dessus. On a forcément loupé quelque chose. Surtout sur ce JD. Je pense que l'on peut trouver.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir invité vu qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à résister au besoin d'être avec lui. C'était trop tard et elle devait assumer les conséquences de sa requête. Elle sourit légèrement en imaginant le genre de conséquences.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le canapé de Kate, l'ordinateur portable de sa partenaire sur les genoux, Castle fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il recherchait quelque chose sur internet. Beckett, assise à ses côtés relisait les rapports d'autopsie de Lanie ainsi que tous les détails de la scène de crime. En rentrant ici, elle avait décidé de se changer pour quitter les vêtements réservés aux enterrements. Des cadavres de plats chinois trônaient également près de l'étalage des photos et feuilles du dossier. Castle tapa les deux lettres « JD » dans Google. Cela ne donna rien de probant mais il s'en doutait avant de l'avoir tapé. Il referma l'ordinateur et le posa loin du champ de bataille que représentait la table basse de Kate. Cette dernière le regarda et voulut récapituler ce qu'ils savaient.<p>

- Bon, on sait que c'est un pro qui a fait ça. On a une carte avec deux lettres sur le corps, une jeune ado rentrant d'une fête sans savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, un père Maire avec beaucoup d'adversaires voulant le faire tomber, un enlèvement de l'un de ses mécènes par des amateurs qui avaient pour ordre de vous enlever en laissant des indices, un fils de politique présent aux funérailles. Je n'oublie rien ?

Castle haussa des épaules mais ne rajouta rien. Kate enchaîna.

- A vous de jouer. Donnez-moi un seul scénario à la Castle. J'en ai grand besoin là.

Il se frotta le menton alors qu'elle allait boire ses paroles. Elle savait que ce genre de conversation l'aidait beaucoup à trouver des solutions à certains mystères autour des homicides. Il se redressa légèrement et commença à exposer son idée.

- Je pense sincèrement que mon enlèvement n'a été orchestré que pour occuper les policiers. Retarder l'enquête. Je veux dire, tout New York sait que je travaille avec vous, c'était dans les journaux. Le commanditaire voulait juste faire diversion nous empêchant ainsi d'avancer sur le meurtre de Jane. Puis, je suis un ami du Maire, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'au vu de notre relation, l'affaire de mon enlèvement aurait été prioritaire et on aurait pataugé car même en retrouvant ce James et ses copains, cela n'aurait rien donné, ils ont juste été payés pour faire ça. Donc encore plus de temps perdu. Et, le temps dans une campagne est quelque chose de très important. Tant que Bob ne saura pas qui a tué sa fille, il ne pourra pas faire son deuil et son travail, son combat pour être réélu passera en second.

- Tout nous ramène à son adversaire le plus proche alors, Olivier Mullen. Mais il a un alibi.

-Bien sûr qu'il a un alibi. Si c'est lui qui a fait tout ça juste pour gagner une Mairie, il aurait prévu un alibi en béton. Mais, un pro a fait ça. Il a très bien pu engager quelqu'un. Souvenez- vous, il est riche depuis la mort de sa femme.

- Cela colle mais pour le « JD » ?

Les deux partenaires se turent et réfléchirent au scénario le plus probable pour cette carte. Tout à coup, comme connectés, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et prononça en même temps la même phrase.

- JD est le tueur à gage !

Yeux dans les yeux, Castle sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'excitation que cela procurait à sa partenaire. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Il le savait et pouvait le confirmer à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient ce genre de possibilités, lorsqu'ils finissaient les théories de l'autre ou encore lorsqu'ils avaient les mêmes idées exactement au même moment. Jamais il ne s'ennuierait avec elle, raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Gina : l'ennui. Elle se leva précipitamment et parcourait la pièce en marchant. Il la regarda et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Mais, si Mullen a payé ce JD pour tuer Jane, pourquoi avoir laissé une carte sur le corps ? Je veux dire, Jane morte, il pouvait être sûr d'être payé. Il n'avait pas besoin de laisser de signature.

- Signature !

A ce mot, Castle se souvint d'une recherche qu'il avait faite pour un livre.

- J'ai fait appel à un tueur à gage. On en trouve si facilement si vous saviez ! ajouta-t-il face à son air étonné. Je voulais que Derrick Storm soit confronté à l'un d'entre eux. Une petite chasse à l'homme.

- Castle, je l'ai lu.

- Pardon. J'ai donc rencontré l'un d'entre eux anonymement dans un bar sombre. Quel cliché !

- Castle ! Où vous voulez en venir ?

- Ces mecs-là laissent des signatures. Ils en laissent quand ils sont plusieurs sur le coup. On met un contrat sur la tête de quelqu'un et le premier qui l'exécute gagne le pactole. Mais pour savoir qui, ils ont un signe, un symbole et dans ce cas-là, une carte. Et grâce à la police, on peut parfaitement le vérifier. Certains laissent une brûlure avec un symbole précis à un endroit précis, d'autres coupe un doigt, toujours le même. Et j'en passe. Mais, avec les rapports d'autopsie, les enquêtes policières, tout cela est mis sur papier et peut être contrôlé par le commanditaire et le tueur à gage est payé.

- On a donc mis un contrat sur la tête de Jane.

Castle fit une légère grimace. Il fallait avoir une vraie haine contre Bob pour engager plusieurs tueurs de sang froid afin de s'en prendre à la fille du maire. Mais sa théorie collait. Par contre, Kate voulait des preuves. Ce qu'elle lui fit savoir en suivant.

- Comment savoir s'il y avait un contrat sur la tête de Jane ?

- Qui s'occupe de ça ? Je veux dire, il y a bien des flics qui s'occupent de démanteler ça, non ? Vous savez qui ?

Elle sourit légèrement en guise de réponse. Elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait finie. Il l'entendit laisser un message à son interlocuteur et elle raccrocha. Elle se rassit à ses côtés et comme chez son psychiatre la veille, elle rassembla ses jambes sous elle et regarda son partenaire. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, les théories avaient été jetées sur la table, démantelées, réécrites. Ils devaient attendre que l'homme joint par Kate rappelle et que le fils Mullen se pointe au commissariat le lendemain. Il se serait sans doute bientôt levé pour dire, je dois y aller. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle trouva une excuse pour le faire parler, et retarder ainsi son départ. Avec Castle, c'était très facile de le lancer.

- Je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. Pendant que je me changeais.

- Ah oui. Alexis m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiétait déjà de ne pas me voir au loft.

Kate s'en voulait. Il avait une raison de plus de devoir rentrer chez lui mais il n'en fit rien et la regarda intensément. Puis, il rompit le contact pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se le permettre mais il se sentait plus proche d'elle que n'importe quelle autre femme de sa vie. Il se lança et lui posa une seule question.

- Vous voulez des enfants ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête sans oser croiser à nouveau son regard. Il s'en voulait terriblement et voulut retirer sa question.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Mais vous n'en parlez jamais et je me demandais.

Elle souffla doucement et releva la tête avant de le regarder et de commencer à lui expliquer.

- J'ai toujours cru que si je voulais avancer, évoluer dans mon travail, je devais me refuser à en avoir. Je n'avais pas le temps, ni l'énergie et cela aurait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mon enfant craigne qu'il puisse perdre sa mère à cause de son travail. Car oui, en portant ce badge, je risque tous les jours ma vie. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux. Mais, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Tout d'abord, il y a eu Jordan Shaw. Elle assure en tant qu'agent du FBI et mère présente, même par téléphone. Une lueur d'espoir est née. Et si c'était possible pour moi aussi sans lâcher ce boulot. Et puis, il y a eu Richard Castle.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre ou mieux la sentir. Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Pourtant, il la relança.

- Qu'y-a-t-il avec moi ?

- Je vous ai vu avec Alexis. J'ai juste vraiment apprécié vous voir aussi papa poule avec elle. Cet homme de douze ans de maturité aussi présent pour sa petite fille. Et, j'ai vu tellement de fois le rapport que vous avez avec elle. Un rapport si privilégié. Je pense et espère avoir le même avec mon père. C'est si touchant et cela donne envie. Je veux dire, je ne pourrais pas faire d'enfant seule. Mais, je voudrais juste que mon enfant ait un père aussi présent, doux, attentif, drôle. Alors, pour vous répondre, si je trouve le bon, oui je veux des enfants.

Il sourit légèrement avant de lui répondre.

- Tout ce que je retiens c'est que vous voulez que le père de vos enfants soit comme moi.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement en voyant qu'il était resté bloqué sur ça. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme lui, elle voulait que ce soit lui. Ils n'en étaient pas là mais elle aimait fantasmer sur cette image. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Il avait le regard un peu dans le vide alors qu'elle l'observait voulant apprendre par cœur chaque détail de son visage. Elle repensa à sa déclaration alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Tout au long de leur partenariat, il avait su être le plus honnête possible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle le revoyait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de leur relation alors qu'il estimait qu'elle devait arrêter d'enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère de peur qu'elle n'en ressorte pas vivante. Elle lui devait aussi la vérité. Elle inspira profondément et commença à parler.

- Castle, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et sentit dans son regard que c'était important. Il ne comptait pas l'interrompre.

- Depuis la fusillade,…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et posa une main sur son cœur comme si chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce mot, des douleurs fantômes réapparaissaient. Pourtant, elle continua.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit mais je vois un psy. Régulièrement. Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de vous raconter tout ça, mais je pense que vous avez été honnête avec moi pendant toutes ces années et que je dois vous le rendre.

Il grimaça légèrement et s'en voulait tellement qu'elle croit qu'il était honnête avec elle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'arrête. Il lui avait menti et omis de lui raconter toute son histoire avec son mystérieux interlocuteur au sujet de l'affaire de Johanna. Il se leva pour la faire arrêter et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour le rattraper. Qu'avait-elle dit pour le faire fuir ? Il ouvrit la porte rapidement mais elle attrapait déjà son poignet.

- Rick. Restez, s'il vous plaît.

Toujours de dos à elle, il lança un regard sur sa main qui le retenait par le poignet. Il dit une seule phrase.

- Vous ne me devez rien du tout, c'est votre vie personnelle.

Il se libéra de son emprise et passa la porte. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur alors qu'elle était sur son seuil à le regarder fuir. Elle préféra tout de même lui préciser quels sujets elle abordait avec son psy.

- Je ne parle pratiquement que de vous à mon psy, de notre relation. Alors, vous faites partie de ma vie personnelle. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. Et, j'en ai marre des faux semblants, des danses perpétuelles qui ne se finissent jamais sur quelque chose de concret. Je veux du concret, Rick. Je veux pouvoir vous sentir. J'ai besoin de vous. Avoir failli vous perdre deux fois, m'imaginer les pires scénarios m'a fait comprendre ça.

Ce fut très difficile pour elle de pouvoir dire cela sans se mettre en danger. Mais, elle avait confiance en lui et il devait le savoir. Il quitta le bouton de l'ascenseur des yeux et la regarda. Elle lui disait enfin ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas tout gâcher avec ses frasques. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas.

- J'ai aussi besoin de toi, Kate.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Ca, elle le savait mais trouva agréable de l'entendre. Elle lui tendit une main et il l'attrapa. Elle l'attira doucement à elle et se blottit enfin contre son torse si accueillant. Il l'entoura et respira profondément son odeur et fermant les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et le suppliait d'aller plus loin, ce soir. Mais, son esprit le torturait. Il lui mentait et se sentit assez mal de voir qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelques barrières. Il aurait du temps pour y réfléchir plus tard et ne préféra que profiter du moment qu'il pouvait partager avec elle.


	12. Chapter 11

Ce fut un Rick tout sourire qui entra dans le commissariat. Il déposa deux cafés sur le bureau de Ryan et Esposito. Ce dernier qui était au téléphone raccrocha en examinant Castle d'un regard inquiet. Ryan le remercia pour le café alors qu'il n'avait l'air de ne rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Castle se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'installa confortablement en attendant Beckett qui ne devait pas tarder. Javier claqua des doigts devant le visage de Ryan pour qu'il soit plus attentif.

- Yo, bro ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Castle nous amène un café. Normalement, c'est un traitement spécial que pour Beckett.

- Cela lui arrive quand même. Parfois.

- Réfléchis et trouve-moi la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait.

Ryan ne trouva pas et commença à trouver cela bizarre. Javier enchaina.

- En plus, il est tout sourire et bizarrement après une après midi passée en compagnie de Beckett.

- Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi. On va vite le voir avec l'arrivée de Beckett. Ils ont peut-être trouvé un truc hier aprèm sur l'affaire. Cela met Castle de bonne humeur ca, en général.

- De bonne humeur peut-être mais tout sourire comme ça la ?

Ils se retournèrent vers l'écrivain et l'observèrent. Il paraissait excité de quelque chose en buvant doucement son café. Kate sortit enfin de l'ascenseur. Elle irradiait également. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau avant de sourire à Castle et attrapa son café pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Javier et Kevin se levèrent en même temps et se placèrent près des deux autres de leur équipe pour tenter de les questionner. Esposito, avec sa finesse légendaire attaqua.

- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux ?

Beckett ne souriait plus et fronça même les sourcils avant de répondre à sa question.

- Oui, dans les rêves de Castle !

Son téléphone fixe de bureau sonna et elle répondit. Elle répondit qu'ils pouvaient le faire venir et elle se leva avant de dire à Castle de la rejoindre en salle d'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin d'eux, Ryan enchaîna.

- Vous nous devez des détails. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Castle regarda Kate s'éloigner et vérifia que personne ne les écoutait pour leur répondre.

- Ce fut la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

Puis, il se leva rapidement et partit vers la salle aux tortures. Beckett l'attendait derrière le miroir sans teint alors que le fils Mullen s'installait sur une chaise en face d'eux sans pouvoir les voir. Kate le regarda en tentant de décrypter ses gestes alors qu'il attendait des policiers. Castle se plaça à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Espo et Ryan ? Ils ont forcément posé des questions.

- Juste la vérité.

- Castle ! C'était un moment entre vous et moi. Vous n'aviez pas à leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Calmez-vous. J'ai juste dit que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. C'est tout. Aucun détail.

- La meilleure ?

- De loin, Kate. De très loin. Même si nous n'avons pas…

Castle fut interrompu par l'entrée de Gates. Elle tenait ses lunettes en mordillant légèrement sa branche avant de leur demander quelque chose.

- C'est le fils, lui ?

Rick se mit légèrement en retrait pour ne pas déclencher la foudre de Gates. Kate lui répondit simplement.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il a à nous dire. Surtout par rapport à sa présence aux funérailles de Jane.

- Vous avez d'autres pistes ?

- Oui, j'ai appelé un ami au FBI pour savoir si oui ou non la mort de Jane n'était qu'un contrat de plus. Il doit me rappeler. En attendant, je comptais bien remuer le fils pour voir ce qu'il sait sur son père et le Maire.

- Très bien, allez-y.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Castle voulut la suivre mais Gates lui indiqua qu'il devait rester ici. Kate hésita mais préféra insister sur le fait qu'elle aimait avoir Castle à ses côtés pendant les interrogatoires. Bien sur, elle n'utilisa pas ces mots-là.

- A vrai dire, je pense avoir besoin de Castle sur ce coup-là. Il connait bien la politique, Jane ainsi que le Maire.

Castle n'avait retenu les mots qui faisaient écho à ceux de la veille. Besoin de lui. Il aimait tant l'entendre qu'il n'avait même pas entendu que Gates avait accepté qu'il entre avec Beckett. Une fois assise en face de Greg Mullen, Kate attaqua sans attendre.

- Je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications, monsieur Mullen. Je pense savoir que vous êtes le fils d'un candidat au même poste que le Maire Wheldon. Pour des raisons familiales, vous devez supporter votre père, non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec ces idées et j'essaye de l'aider dans sa campagne.

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai vu dans l'ascenseur, au QG de votre père ?

- Sans doute.

- Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous étiez présents aux funérailles de Jane Wheldon ?

- Je voulais juste montrer un soutien au Maire. Rien de plus. Que la famille Mullen ait une belle image et apporte son soutien à la famille Wheldon. Surtout pas que les journalistes pensent qu'on y est pour quelque chose.

Castle intervint enfin.

- Les journalistes ou la Police ?

- Je pense que vous êtes très mal placé pour me juger, monsieur Castle. Vous n'êtes pas du tout impartial dans cette affaire. Vous rêvez sans doute que mon père coule pour meurtre et que Wheldon obtienne toute la sympathie des new yorkais. C'est raté. Je n'ai tué personne et mon père non plus.

- Je peux alors vous demander ce que vous faisiez jeudi entre 21h et 23h ?

Il s'attendait à cette question de la part de Beckett et répondit en souriant presque.

- J'étais avec une, comment dire ça en restant poli, une fille de joie. Toute la nuit.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kate et cela commença à énerver Castle. Elle ne fit pas attention à son geste et enchaîna.

- Je peux vous demander comment vous arrivez à vous faire autant d'argent ? Je sais que votre entreprise est cotée en bourse et marche bien. Mais, en quoi racheter des entreprises qui coulent est censé vous enrichir ?

- C'est simple. Au départ, j'ai juste injecté de l'argent de l'héritage de ma mère. J'ai récupéré les entreprises qui ne pouvaient survivre sans un gros coup de pouce monétaire. Ils avaient déjà leur clientèle, il suffisait d'investir. Maintenant, je possède plus de 50 entreprises de ce genre et croyez moi, cela marche. Assez pour gâtée toutes mes amantes.

Encore une fois, il fit des avances à Kate en se penchant doucement au dessus de la table pour lui chuchoter encore quelques mots.

- Mais, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de goûter au NYPD.

Elle l'ignora à nouveau alors que Rick serrait des poings sur la table. Le regard du fils à papa si dégoûtant sur sa partenaire lui donnait envie de vomir ou de lui éclater juste la figure contre la table. Elle le sentit tendu à ses côtés et se doutait pourquoi mais elle continua.

- Et, avez-vous assez d'argent pour, disons, engager un tuer à gage ? Ou même mettre à prix la tête de Jane Wheldon ?

Il se redressa et comprit qu'elle l'accusait vraiment. Castle fit un léger sourire en voyant qu'il était légèrement déstabilisé.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça. Je ne saurais même pas comment le faire.

Castle n'en pouvait plus de son côté hautain. Il se permit de lui répondre avant que Kate le fasse.

- Bien sur ! Vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour ça ? N'importe qui peut se trouver un tueur ! Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'avec tout cet argent, vous ne connaissez pas des personnes qui connaissent d'autres personnes.

- Une chose est sure, je suis assez intelligent pour mettre ta copine, une flic, dans mon lit.

Il venait de dépasser les bornes. Il poussa violemment la table contre le Greg et lui compressa les côtes. Il lui parla en serrant des dents.

- Montre lui plus de respect car crois moi que j'ai aussi de l'argent et moi, je sais comment me payer un tueur pour me débarrasser de ce genre d'ordures comme toi.

Greg commençait à devenir bleu par la coupure que la table provoquait sur sa respiration. Kate le remarqua et héla doucement.

- Castle, laissez-le.

Il relâcha la table et sortit de la pièce sans lancer le moindre regard à Beckett. Mullen ne parut plus aussi sur de lui et demanda s'il pouvait partir. Kate lui affirma qu'elle devait vérifier son alibi avant. Elle quitta également la pièce sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Castle se trouvait en face du tableau blanc et commençait à rajouter quelques trucs à propos de ce Greg. Il mit le mot alibi avec trois points d'exclamation après. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui et qu'il lui fasse payer la perte d'une fille aussi épatante et la destruction de toute une famille. Puis, il rajouta « assez riche pour se payer un tueur ». Il lança le feutre dans le petit tiroir en dessous du tableau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Kate arriva tout doucement et s'assit à son tour. Elle lui parla doucement.<p>

- J'ai bien peur que son alibi colle.

- Il collera ! Surtout si c'est lui le commanditaire. Il aurait bien sur prévu un super alibi alors qu'il savait que quelques hommes courraient après Jane. Tout ça parce qu'elle est la fille du Maire. Elle était si innocente ! C'est comme si on faisait tuer Alexis pour se venger de moi. C'est si puéril et petit. Aucun courage !

Il frappa le poing sur la table et le laissa là, serré, tendu. Pour la seconde fois en ces deux jours, elle posa sa main sur son poing et tenta de capter son regard. Il se détendit presque automatiquement et ses doigts se relâchèrent. Elle tenta de le rassurer avec ces mots.

- Espo s'occupe de vérifier son alibi.

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire et relâcha sa main alors que Ryan s'approchait d'eux. Il indiqua le téléphone à Beckett en lui précisant que Will Sorenson voulait lui parler. Castle réagit rapidement et comprit tout aussi vite qui elle avait appelé la veille.

- Ne me dites pas que l'homme qui va vous dire si Jane était sous contrat est votre ex. Toujours lui.

Il resserra le poing mais vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Il travaille au FBI, bien sûr qu'il pourra me donner ces informations. Je ne l'ai contacté que pour ça, d'ailleurs. Rien d'autre. Je me sers que de son poste.

Castle fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Elle décrocha son téléphone alors que son partenaire se leva. Il ne préférait pas entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Tout les « Merci Will », « oui à bientôt ». Il la revoyait encore lèvres contre lèvres avec lui. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'éloigner et appeler l'ascenseur. Elle lui demanda rien et parla à l'agent Sorenson à travers le combiné.

- Beckett.

- Hey, Kate. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir me devoir un dîner.

Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie de lui rendre sa faveur en dînant en tête avec lui mais elle ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il annonce ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Bon, j'ai recherché auprès de mes sources pour savoir si dernièrement des contrats avaient été lancés. Et figures-toi que Jane Wheldon était bien une cible. Sa tête valait 75 000 dollars.

Kate serra des dents. Un lâche avait payé 75 000 dollars pour faire abattre une jeune fille. Elle remercia rapidement Will et voulut raccrocher mais ce dernier l'interpella juste avant qu'elle ne repose le combiné.

- Attends. J'ai autre chose. En fouillant dans ce contrat, j'en ai trouvé d'autres avec la même demande. En fait, deux contrats étaient identiques. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer mais nous avons des agents spécialisés dans cela et l'un d'eux m'a assuré que les deux contrats venaient de la même personne. Je pense que tu voudras mettre la seconde personne sous protection et vite car le sien s'élève à 200 000 dollars.

- Tu connais l'identité de la deuxième personne ?

- Oui, Richard Castle.

Beckett laissa tomber le stylo avec lequel elle avait noté les informations données par Will et mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle voyait clignoter les 200 000 dollars dans sa tête et raccrocha le combiné sans prendre la peine de rajouter le moindre mot. Elle se leva de son bureau et interpella Esposito et Ryan.

- Où est Castle ?

Ils haussèrent des épaules. Elle attrapa son portable, sa veste et ses clés et entra dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait à sa demande. Elle l'appela sur son portable et laissa sonner. Pendant toute la descente de la cabine en fer, elle ne cessa de le rappeler. Elle tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Elle se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'elle entendait pour la huitième fois la voix automatique de Castle s'enclencher pour que l'on lui laisse un message. L'ascenseur était enfin au niveau du parking, elle sortit en courant et enclencha les clés de sa moto avant de s'équiper avec ses affaires qu'elle avait prise quelques secondes plus tôt dans son casier. Elle n'attendit pas que la bécane soit chaude pour grimper dessus et partir en trombe. Alors qu'elle sortait du parking beaucoup trop rapidement, des images de son partenaire ensanglanté trônait dans sa tête. Où es-tu Rick ?


	13. Chapter 12

Elle grimpa les escaliers sans avoir pris le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur. Elle tenta d'accélérer encore et de monter deux marches par deux. Sa grande silhouette lui permit même d'en sauter trois de temps en temps. Son cœur lui martelait de s'arrêter pour se calmer mais son esprit lui implora de continuer et de le retrouver. Elle arriva enfin devant sa porte et frappa violemment. Martha ouvrit et fut surprise de voir une Kate presque essoufflée lui demander où était son fils. Elle lui indiqua qu'il écrivait dans son bureau et lui proposa d'entrer. Elle délaissa la politesse et se dirigea directement vers la porte close de l'antre de Rick. Elle frappa et le simple fait de l'entendre dire « oui ? » la soulagea d'un poids immense. Elle entra et sans le regarder passa près des fenêtres pour vérifier à travers avant de tirer les rideaux. Il la regarda faire le tour de la pièce et préféra la questionner.

- Il y a un problème ?

Elle le regarda enfin alors qu'il ne s'était pas levé de sa chaise.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il lui sourit. Depuis la veille, ils étaient passés naturellement au tutoiement mais seulement en dehors du commissariat ou de leurs petites familles.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla doucement, comme pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée jusque là. Elle lui expliqua la raison de ses inquiétudes. Lorsque Castle entendit le mot « contrat sur ta tête » et « 200 000 dollars », il cessa de sourire et réfléchit quelques minutes sans lui répondre. Elle sortit son téléphone avant de parler.

- J'appelle Gates. Il faut qu'on te fasse protéger.

Il se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait le numéro de son supérieur dans son répertoire. Il lui posa une main sur celle qui tapotait le portable et elle releva les yeux vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, Kate.

Il se tut et elle tenta de lire dans ses iris bleutés. Elle comprit beaucoup trop vite l'idée qui était ressortie de son esprit tordu. Elle coupa le contact et s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Elle leva un doigt avant de s'exprimer, comme pour l'en empêcher ou le prévenir qu'il fallait qu'il soit bien attentif à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Ah non, non et non. N'y pense même pas !

- Pourtant c'est ce que l'on veut tous les deux et ce serait la solution la plus efficace.

- Une solution ? C'est loin d'être une solution. C'est plutôt un suicide ! Je connais tes idées et je sais que tu veux devenir l'appât pour retrouver qui a fait tuer Jane. Je veux tout autant que toi l'attraper mais pas comme ça, pas en mettant ta vie en danger. Ce n'est pas un tueur qui est sur ce coup mais des dizaines peut-être ! Ce sont des pros, Rick. Tu as bien vu comment on galère à retrouver des preuves. Ils ne te rateront pas. Tu le sais et je le sais.

Il ne la regardait plus car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant, il voulait tellement attraper l'homme qui avait eu la lâcheté de tuer Jane. Il se rassit et se passa une main sur le visage avant de la regarder à nouveau et de lui demander

- Dis-moi que tu as une idée géniale qui ne mettrait personne en danger.

Elle serra des dents avant de faire un non de la tête. Puis, elle claqua des doigts avant que son visage s'illumine.

- Ton enlèvement. Et si, les hommes qui ont été payés pour t'enlever n'étaient que des instruments de JD ?

- Pourquoi ferait-il un truc aussi tordu ? Je veux dire, on a estimé que mon enlèvement était pour ralentir les investigations de la police mais pourquoi un tueur à gage aussi doué ne m'abattrait pas simplement d'une balle dans le crâne ?

Elle haussa des épaules alors qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre le terme de balle dans le crâne de Castle. Elle aurait souhaité retrouver les quelques minutes de simplicité qu'ils avaient réussis à avoir la veille. Mais c'était juste impossible. Elle vit que son partenaire se triturait les méninges pour trouver la moindre piste, le moindre élément pouvant les faire avancer. Tout devenait une impasse, d'autant plus que cet assassinat était l'œuvre d'un pro, et que le commanditaire s'était forcément établi un alibi en béton. Le portable de Kate sonna et elle décrocha sans se faire prier. Elle dit quelques mots avant de rajouter, « relâche-le » et précisa qu'il fallait mettre l'appartement de Castle sous protection. Elle raccrocha alors que Rick lui lançait un regard de désapprobation, auquel elle répondit.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu vas rester ici et des agents seront placés à ton entrée. Jusqu'à temps que l'on retrouve qui veut ta mort et celle de Jane.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ici ! Je vais devenir fou.

- Pourtant, c'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger. Et, je saurai où tu es tout le temps.

- Mais, je ne serais pas bien plus protégé au commissariat entouré de flics plus doués les uns que les autres ?

Il lui fit un large sourire légèrement charmeur et eut un regard noir en guise de réponse. Elle savait qu'il la complimentait seulement pour qu'il vienne avec elle et surtout poursuive l'enquête. Elle craqua tout de même.

- Très bien. Tu peux venir mais on ne prend pas la moto.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai même acheté un casque !

- Acheté un casque ? Ah, et j'ai dit à Espo de relâcher le fils Mullen, son alibi tient la route. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il se leva du bureau en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la partie sur Mullen, s'approcha du placard près de son immense bibliothèque et sortit une housse avec une grosse boule à l'intérieur. Elle sourit en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, essayant de lui cacher son sourire. Mais, il était trop occupé à déballer son cadeau comme un petit garçon ouvrirait le carton d'une voiture télécommandée. Elle était tellement touchée par le fait qu'il apprécie la moto avec elle au point d'avoir acheté un casque. Elle ne savait même pas quand il avait pu trouver le temps d'en commander un. Il le lui tendit et lui demanda de le tourner afin qu'elle lise la mention spéciale faite au dos du casque. Elle lut à voix haute l'inscription.

- « RC, NYPD's official writer biker »

Elle rigola de bon cœur en pensant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire marquer son casque ainsi. Par contre, elle regarda le sigle de la marque ainsi que les options que pouvaient lui offrir le casque. Il paraissait clair qu'il avait encore une fois mis le prix.

- Tu aimes ? C'est comme une dédicace.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir l'essayer.

Rick reprit son casque en laissant échapper un léger yes ! de sa bouche. Ils sortirent du bureau et Martha leur demanda si tout allait bien. Castle acquiesça mais Kate remarqua qu'il ne comptait rien lui dire à propos du contrat sur sa tête. Il sortit un blouson en cuir de son placard et encore une fois, cela la fit sourire. Il devenait vraiment un motard, si sexy dans son blouson qu'elle s'en mordit la lèvre. En tout cas, elle comptait rouler vite pour éviter que Castle soit une cible trop facile à abattre.

* * *

><p>Au 12th, Ryan regardait bizarrement Castle. Pourtant, il ne lui dit rien et attendit qu'Esposito ait fini de briefer Beckett.<p>

- Comme prévu, l'alibi de Mullen colle et je l'ai relâché. Par contre, je trouve bizarre que son alibi soit aussi bien ficelé. La fille de joie ?

Castle finit la phrase d'Esposito avant qu'ils se fassent un signe de je te mange dans la main.

- Trop cliché.

Kate lança un regard noir à Castle avant de revenir à ses moutons.

- Peu importe, la fille a confirmé. On a dû manquer quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et regarda le tableau. Elle voulait tout reprendre pour tenter de voir un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

- On ignore toujours comment Jane a atterri là, seule. Réinterrogez ses amis de la fête. Quelqu'un l'a forcément vu partir ou l'a vu dans la rue. On a interrogé sa meilleure amie ?

Ryan répondit plus rapidement que les autres.

- Oui. On lui a demandé de nous confirmer cette histoire de bague. Et, elle avait vu Jane partir de la fête mais pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait un couvre feu assez tôt vu qui est son père.

- On redemande aux amis quand même. Je veux remplir ce qu'elle a fait entre la fête et sa mort. Est-ce qu'on a les dossiers sur le Maire ? Ceux faits par le privé que le père Mullen a engagé ?

- Pas encore. Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à les retrouver.

- Un privé ? Ne pas retrouver ses preuves ? Mettez-lui la pression, je veux savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le Maire. On se bouge !

Esposito et Ryan ne préférèrent pas y répondre et partirent chacun dans une direction en sortant leur portable. Castle allait lui aussi rajouter quelque chose alors que son propre portable sonna. Il décrocha et s'éloigna de Kate pour parler. Elle remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende la conversation. Il revint tout sourire avant de lui expliquer.

- Je dois y aller. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous contrat et que vous ne sortirez pas de ce poste sans protection.

- Et si je vous dis que je ne compte pas sortir du commissariat ?

Elle releva enfin les yeux sur lui et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- C'est sûr ou c'est juste une entourloupe de plus ?

- C'est sûr. D'ailleurs, vous me rejoindrez même très bientôt.

Elle le questionna du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ses cachoteries, surtout en ce moment.

- Quel idée avez-vous encore en tête ?

Il leva le doigt comme pour éviter la question et se dirigea à reculons vers l'ascenseur.

- J'y vais. A tout de suite.

Il entra dans la cage d'acier et appuya rapidement sur un bouton.

* * *

><p>Esposito revint vers Beckett en lui indiquant qu'une amie de Jane l'a vu quitter la fête et savait avec qui elle était. Il préféra lire ses notes pour être précis.<p>

- Elle dit avoir vu Jane monter dans une berline noire. Par contre, elle est certaine que c'est une voiture de fonction de la Mairie. Elle a déjà vu Jane monter dans ce genre de voiture à la sortie du collège. Je pense que cela pourrait remplir la case vide entre la fête et son meurtre.

- Il faudrait savoir qui est venu la chercher et pourquoi. Va avec Ryan à la Mairie voir si un assistant ou un chauffeur a récupéré Jane après la fête. Et, surtout où il l'a déposée. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau.

Il acquiesça et fonça en interpellant Ryan au passage.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après son texto « rejoins-moi au parking du sous-sol » que Beckett entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait avoir manigancé alors qu'elle vit apparaître le chiffre -1 au dessus de la porte. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle n'avait pas dû le laisser partir seul. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu tort en lui disant qu'il restait dans un bâtiment entouré de centaines de policiers. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit un « non ! » provenant du fond du parking. C'était sa voix, elle en était certaine. Elle dégaina son arme en courant vers la source du bruit. Ses talons claquaient le sol bétonné et elle espérait que cela fasse fuir celui qui menaçait Castle. Elle ne prit aucune précaution pour se protéger et ne fit que courir en tendant son arme à la recherche du moindre suspect. Les secondes lui paraissaient des minutes et elle entendit un dernier bruit qui confirmait qu'elle se dirigeait dans la bonne direction. Malheureusement, c'était un coup de feu et des bruits de pas précipités. Elle se précipita près de Castle. Il était contre le mur du fond, assis, à quelques mètres de sa moto. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle rangea son Glock dans son dos et s'accroupit juste devant Rick. Il se tenait les côtes droites avec sa main gauche. Elle vit du sang couler entre ses doigts.<p>

- Castle ! Vous êtes touché.

- Ma première balle.

Il lui fit un léger sourire alors que sa voix tressaillait. Il souffrait réellement et elle lui indiqua de bien appuyer sur sa plaie. Elle prit son portable et appela les secours. Il blêmissait à vue d'œil et elle passa une main sur sa joue.

- Ca va aller. Ils arrivent.

Elle tenta de regarder quel endroit la balle avait touché mais du sang glissait tout le long de son bras droit. Il ferma légèrement les yeux. Elle continua de lui parler pour qu'il reste conscient alors que ses forces s'amenuisaient.

- Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Souviens-toi de ça. Ok ?

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un léger oui de la tête. Elle tenta d'entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance. Elle n'était pas loin. Même si ce ne fut pas le meilleur moment pour prendre des décisions, elle se jura que Rick ne la suivrait plus jamais dans ses enquêtes. C'était trop tard, il comptait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle perde quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se fit cette promesse, même s'il insistait pour être avec elle et appuierait sur le fait qu'il l'aidait beaucoup dans ses enquêtes. Au moins s'il avait à faire ca, c'est qu'il était vivant.


	14. Chapter 13

Il se retrouva dans une pièce désinfectée par tant de produits qu'il faillit vomir alors qu'on le retournait sur le côté. Sur son flanc gauche, il sentit des mains gantés lui compresser fortement sa plaie. Il hurla, surpris par la douleur si vive qui l'attaquait. Il entendit qu'on lui parlait mais ne comprit pas un seul mot. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où il avait perdu connaissance en sentant toujours la main de Beckett sur lui et ici où il s'était réveillé était complètement flou. Il voulait qu'on arrête de toucher sa plaie et qu'on le laisse juste retomber dans les pommes à nouveau. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire lorsqu'il sentit un masque d'oxygène posé contre son visage.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les yeux, il sourit bêtement en voyant le visage de sa fille. Il tenta de se relever mais sentit une douleur immense l'envahir sur tout le côté de son corps ainsi que son bras droit. Il sentit quelque chose lui serrer le buste et devina qu'il devait être bandé. Alexis l'aida à se relever et le regarda avec un regard très inquiet. Elle s'assit à côté de lui avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait à cause d'une seule balle.<p>

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. La balle est passée entre ton bras et tes côtes. Mais, elle a ouvert une artère principale sur ton bras et a abimé deux côtes. Si Beckett n'avait pas été là rapidement, tu te serais vidé de ton sang. Alors, c'est fini les jeux de rôles avec les policiers et tueurs à gage. Kate m'a tout raconté. Tu as un contrat sur ta tête ! Des pros veulent ta mort.

- Alexis.

- Non. Je ne marche plus là. Tu m'as dit que c'était fini tout ça, puis tu m'as dit que tu devais être là, pour elle mais que cela te rendait heureux, pour l'instant. Mais, là, non. C'est fini, papa.

Elle le regarda si sévèrement avec son regard azur qu'il doutait qui était vraiment l'adulte dans cette discussion. Il vit également qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Il paraissait évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Combien de temps était-il resté avec les chirurgiens ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où Kate le suppliait de s'accrocher et celui où Alexis lui ordonnait de tout laisser tomber ? Il n'en savait rien mais il voulait la rassurer.

- Tout va bien, ma puce. Regarde. Je suis là. Je te promets que tout ira bien.

Elle refusa de le regarder pour éviter de craquer et elle se leva du lit pour légèrement s'éloigner. Elle se cala contre le mur où se trouvait la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Castle regarda autour de lui alors que sa vue était moins trouble. Il redressa plus en lâchant un léger cri de douleur. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de demander où elle se trouvait, Kate entra dans la chambre et ordonna à Alexis de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. La rouquine recula rapidement alors que Beckett tira les rideaux des fenêtres. Martha entra à son tour et remercia silencieusement le seigneur pour avoir laissé vivre son fils. Castle regarda tour à tour les trois femmes présentes dans la pièce. Il esquissa en sourire en pensant que toutes celles qui comptaient pour lui étaient là. Pourtant, il souffrait terriblement au bras droit et son sourire se transforma en rictus douloureux. Kate le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle se cala au fond de la pièce alors que Martha vérifia que son fils répondait bien à ses boutades pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Il la rassura naturellement avant qu'une infirmière n'entre. Elle pria à la famille de sortir car elle devait contrôler les points effectués quelques heures plus tôt et changer son pansement. Alexis et Martha s'exécuta et l'infirmière oublia presque la présence de Beckett tellement cette dernière restait silencieuse. Pourtant, elle ajouta quelque chose avant d'aider Castle à retirer sa blouse d'hôpital.

- Vous aussi, détective Beckett.

Castle remarqua que l'infirmière savait parfaitement qui elle était. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient ou encore aux prises des médecins. Kate fit un léger non de la tête avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Non, je reste là. Je ne le quitte plus. C'est protection 24h sur 24h maintenant.

Castle masqua un sourire lorsqu'il vit la tête d'infirmière. Visiblement, Kate avait déjà dû la vexer et elle vit que la détective ne plaisantait pas. Puis, il se repassa en tête les mots exacts de sa partenaire. « Je ne le quitte plus ». Un autre sourire naquit alors qu'il était certain qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela sorte dit comme ça. Mais son inconscient avait marché et il sourit à ce lapsus. Elle resta contre le mur et détourna le regard. Elle paraissait réellement distante avec lui mais il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. L'infirmière lui souleva la blouse et découvrit son torse. Un pansement était collé sur ses côtes droites alors qu'un bandage blanc entourait son bras. L'infirmière décolla celui des cotes et Castle ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne pas trop montrer sa douleur. Kate ne put s'empêcher de regarder et tenta de voir ses blessures. L'infirmière s'attela à défaire celui du bras et Castle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder lui aussi l'ampleur des dégâts. Il vit une rangée de points à l'intérieur de son bras et pensa que la cicatrice qui allait en ressortir pouvait être assez sexy, très bad boy. Même en ces circonstances, il arrivait à se faire sourire lui-même. Surtout qu'à une certaine époque il savait que sa partenaire les aimait les mauvais garçons. Il trouve cela moins drôle quand l'infirmière reprit un bandage pour le resserrer autour de son bras. Il se redressa légèrement et resta tendu pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. En se relevant, il tomba par accident dans les yeux de Kate. Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais se montrait légèrement froide dans son échange. Castle grimaça pour la douleur mais aussi pour le message que Kate voulait lui faire passer. L'infirmière finit rapidement alors que Beckett avait déjà refixé son point imaginaire par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Martha était assise sur un banc dans une petite salle d'attente alors qu'Alexis marchait de long en large sans réussir à se calmer. La jeune rouquine voulait laisser éclater sa colère mais savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'endroit. Pourtant, sa frustration devait sortir.<p>

- Tout ça à cause d'une femme !

Ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées mais Martha comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lui répondre.

- Pas n'importe laquelle. Tu le sais ça.

- Peut-être mais comment peux-tu rester calme ? C'est ton fils qui se met en danger.

- Je le sais. Mais, je sais aussi que depuis qu'il travaille avec elle, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne s'enferme plus dans son bureau à tenter de trouver l'inspiration coûte que coûte. Il ne traîne plus avec les mannequins toutes superficielles et ne couchent plus à droite à gauche. Et, tout ça, tu le sais bien mieux que moi. Elle est sans doute la cause de tout son malheur. Les mensonges qu'il a pour la protéger ou encore le fait qu'il l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux et qu'il lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Il souffre beaucoup plus de ça que de sa balle qui a éclaté entre son bras et ses côtes. Crois-moi. Mais, elle lui a apporté aussi tous ces moments de bonheur. Tu ne peux pas lui retirer ça. Même si pour le moment, on doit juste être spectateur de le regarder souffrir. Il n'y a que Kate qui pourra le sortir de là. Et, je lui fais confiance. Elle tient autant à lui que nous, Alexis.

La rouquine s'assit à côté de sa grand-mère et se calma légèrement. Elle préféra ajouter une phrase.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

* * *

><p>Elle n'osa pas le regarder directement et souffla un bon coup alors qu'il hésita à lancer la conversation. Il l'observa pour tenter de décrypter ses gestes. Gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle semblait tendue en ayant sa main droite posée sur son arme attachée à droite de sa ceinture. Comme ci, elle voulait être prête aux moindres attaques suspectes. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle lui parle. Il tenta de la faire réagir.<p>

- Hey.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes mais le regarda enfin. Il perçut encore beaucoup de colère et froideur dans ses pupilles vertes. Elle se leva et croisa les bras. Position de défense. Elle lui parla.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi étais-tu au parking ? C'était quoi cet appel ? Un tueur ? « Peux-tu descendre s'il te plaît que je te descende. » ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ce que je crois ? Je vois juste que tu as pris une balle sous ma protection et celle de centaines de flics. Je t'ai laissé y aller parce que tu m'as convaincue avec ton argument ! Et maintenant tu as reçu une balle dans le bras. Mais, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je descends et comme par hasard, j'entends qu'on te tire dessus.

- La balle était réelle tout comme le gars cagoulé.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !

Elle serra des dents. Elle se contenait mais il lisait beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi contrariée par sa faute. Même le fait qu'il est fouillé dans le dossier de sa mère ne l'avait pas mise autant en colère. Il imagina alors quand il allait lui dire qu'il lui mentait depuis plusieurs mois à propos de cet homme mystérieux. Sur ce coup-là, il préféra lui dire la vérité.

- J'ai peut-être tenté le diable. Disons que j'ai tenu au courant sur la toile de mes faits et gestes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait trouvé un moyen de devenir l'appât. Elle eut une envie subite de le gifler. Elle avait beau travailler dans un milieu masculin, elle gardait quelques reflexes typiquement féminin. Elle continua tout de même.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu étais au parking.

- L'appel téléphonique, c'était juste le gars qui me disait qu'il avait fini de poser le tapis de réservoir sur ta moto.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche alors que son regard changeait. Il avait retenu ce qu'elle voulait sur sa moto alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Encore une fois, il avait pris le temps d'effectuer un geste si attendrissant que sa colère se calma légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux mais ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'allait pas lui sauter au cou alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il s'était placé dans la ligne de mire. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de le regarder à nouveau. Il lui fit un léger sourire pour s'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kate. Je peux être vraiment immature mais j'ai besoin d'un garde fou et tu es cette personne. Je souhaite tellement mettre la main sur l'assassin de Jane. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un léger oui de la tête. Comment résister à ces yeux si implorants et si beaux.

- Par contre, fini les jeux de cache-cache avec des tueurs à gage. Je ne veux pas être la personne qui annoncera à ta famille que tu as été tué car tu voulais coincer un méchant.

- Promis. Enfin, sur cette affaire-là.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il voulut éclater de rire.

- Trop tôt ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

Il sourit car il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de jouer avec elle.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey les gens! Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre des reviews!

Voici une longue suite pour vous récompenser et surtout voici LA suite. Je veux connaître votre avis sur la scène à l'hôpital car c'est cette scène là qui m'a fait écrire cette fic. C'est ma toute première idée. Je pense que vous allez vite voir de quelle scène je parle.

Et vous avez aussi dans cette suite la soirée Kate/Rick. La plus belle nuit de Castle car oui vous n'avez pas encore pu lire ce passage. :p

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire en espérant avoir vos avis négatifs ou positifs après votre lecture.

Merci encore!

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient tous à son chevet. Ryan avait pris le temps de lui amener des douceurs alors qu'Espo le taquinait sur sa blessure. L'hispanique lui avait même montré une cicatrice sur son dos datant de son engagement militaire.<p>

- Ca ! C'est une vraie blessure, bro.

Lanie n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau ce corps plus qu'apetissant. Elle se trouvait à côté de Kate et lui avait chuchoté qu'il avait même un tatouage à un endroit stratégique. Beckett ne préféra pas deviner et ne comprit pas pourquoi ils ne se sautaient pas tout simplement dessus. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup mais chaque éclat de rire faisait souffrir les côtes de Castle. Kate le remarqua mais elle ne voulait le priver de ce genre de moment. Elle sortit de la chambre discrètement au moment où Castle goûtait un chocolat de Ryan. Elle salua les deux gros malabars qui gardaient l'entrée de la chambre et s'appuya sur la rambarde protégeant le couloir. Elle voulait simplement réfléchir au calme mais Esposito sortit à son tour et elle se redressa pour lui parler.

- On en est où sur le chauffeur de Jane ?

- On a retrouvé la voiture et on a parlé au chauffeur. Il certifie l'avoir déposé chez elle avant 21h.

- Il avait l'air de dire la vérité ?

- Oui et il a un alibi juste après l'avoir déposée.

- Puis un chauffeur ne peut pas se payer 275 000 dollars de contrat.

- Oui. Mais, on n'en sait pas plus pour Jane. Gates commence à s'impatienter. Elle nous a rappelé qu'on n'était pas payé pour rester au chevet d'un écrivain mais pour retrouver qui a tué Jane.

- Je pense qu'elle a dit ça pour me faire passer un message. Mais, je resterais ici quand même. Il faudra juste m'informer de tout avancement dans l'enquête.

Elle paraissait lasse et Javier posa une main sur son épaule en voulant lui rappeler pourquoi elle faisait ce boulot.

- On va le retrouver, Beckett. On le doit à Jane. Souvenez-vous de ça.

- Oui. Mais, je pense qu'il faut insister pour avoir ce mandat sur les comptes du père et du fils Mullen. Aucun juge n'a voulu m'en procurer un mais on doit trouver qui le fera.

- Je comptais y aller moi-même. J'ai trouvé un jeune juge partisan des idées du Maire. Il voudra sans doute nous aider et nos arguments pour avoir ces détails de transactions sont valables.

- Parfait. On aura de quoi boucler l'un ou l'autre si on trouve des transactions louches. Tu as eu des nouvelles du privé ?

- Oui, il venait cet après-midi pour nous donner ce qu'il a trouvé sur Wheldon.

- Très bien. Prend Ryan avec toi alors. Ne laisse pas trop ton partenaire seul.

Il comprit pourquoi elle disait ça mais ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

><p>En milieu d'après-midi, la douleur l'épuisant, ils lui avaient installé une pompe à morphine. Son corps avait juste besoin de repos. Endormi par les médicaments, Castle semblait paisible et le silence régnait enfin dans la petite chambre. Elle était toujours là, assise au fond, à relire le dossier sur Jane. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et lui indiqua qu'elle profitait de son sommeil lourd pour lui faire des examens. La détective posa le dossier sur la petite table et indiqua qu'elle venait avec elle. Kate l'aida à déplacer le brancard et elles sortirent de la chambre. Avant de s'éloigner avec Castle, Beckett indiqua aux deux gardes ayant pris le relais pour la protection de Rick de continuer à surveiller la chambre. Alors qu'ils traversèrent une partie de l'hôpital, Kate remarqua que cette aile était calme. Après tout le remue-ménage et l'inquiétude, cela lui faisait du bien. Ils firent passer à Castle plusieurs radios ainsi qu'un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune hémorragie interne. La radio vérifiait l'état de ses côtes abîmées. Sur le trajet du retour, Kate observait attentivement les alentours, chaque personne, chaque geste suspect devait être décelé. Elle se plaça devant le brancard alors que l'infirmière le poussait. Kate la fit s'arrêter dans le couloir près de la porte de la chambre de Castle. Les deux gardes avaient disparus. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit son arme en indiquant à l'infirmière de dégager. Elle s'occuperait de son partenaire. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et observa tout autour d'elle en braquant son arme. Pourquoi la protection avait été retirée ? Elle aurait été au courant si Gates avait changé les ordres. Elle fit un seul pas dans la chambre en restant bien dans l'axe de la porte s'il fallait fuir. Rien ne lui paraissait suspect. Peut-être que cette histoire la rendait paranoïaque. Pourtant, un détail attira son œil entraîné. Une lumière rouge clignotait et elle la vit dans le reflet du support de la lampe de chevet. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour et tout s'enchaîna. Elle rangea son arme et recula pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Elle prit appui sur ses jambes au moment où le détonateur s'enclenchait. En moins d'une seconde, elle avait sauté sur Castle et le souffle de l'explosion de la bombe fit rouler violemment le brancard dans le couloir. Avec sa main gauche, elle s'accrocha presque en dessous du lit pour la plaquer contre son partenaire. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour se protéger et posa son bras droit sur celui de Castle. Elle tenta de recouvrir tout son corps pour qu'aucune projection ne l'atteigne alors que le brancard prenait de la vitesse. Il s'écrasa violemment contre le mur du bout du couloir et Kate remercia Dieu que personne ne se soit trouvé sur leur trajectoire. De la fumée noire les entourait. Elle ne pouvait rien voir et toussa légèrement. Par contre, elle pouvait sentir. La joue contre la carotide de Castle, elle décela que son pouls ralentissait. Elle releva la tête et tenta de voir son visage. Il était toujours assoupi et elle eut peur qu'il ne manque d'oxygène sain. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour le perdre maintenant. Elle se plaça à cheval sur lui et lui libéra les voix respiratoires. Avec sa main droite elle lui ouvrit légèrement la bouche et commença à lui expirer de l'oxygène que son nez avait filtré en inspirant. Elle releva le visage et recommença un second bouche à bouche. A la troisième fois, tout devint différent. Il lui répondait. Elle sentit qu'il bougeait et qu'il avait attrapé les lèvres de sa partenaire avec les siennes. Elle se laissa complètement faire soulagée qu'il fût toujours avec elle et qu'il respirait suffisamment pour l'embrasser. Elle oublia complètement la bombe alors qu'elle sentit la main valide de Castle se poser dans le bas de son dos pour la tenir encore plus contre lui. Il allait encore plus loin lorsqu'elle goûta enfin aux saveurs de sa langue. Mais elle dut tout interrompre lorsqu'elle entendit des gens monter les escaliers près d'eux et une voix reconnaissable crier son nom. Elle releva la tête et il ouvrit les yeux pour la dévorer du regard. Elle pensa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer et du pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée sur lui tentant de le protéger. Il lui fit un sourire béat alors qu'elle descendit rapidement du brancard avant que la cavalerie ne débarque. Cela ne tarda pas car Esposito avec d'autres en uniformes débarquèrent par les escaliers. Ils aidèrent Castle à sortir en même temps que des dizaines d'autres personnes.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage alors que tout le staff médical installait le lit médicalisé dans le bureau de Castle. Elle se releva et s'observa dans le miroir. Son regard paraissait vide et si fatigué par cette journée remuante. Gates avait pris la décision de placer Castle chez lui. Les soins seraient prodigués par une infirmière et il serait plus facile de le protéger dans un endroit moins accessible que l'hôpital. Heureusement pour eux, l'explosion n'avait causé de dégâts qu'à cet étage. L'oxygène avait pris feu mais les mesures d'anti-propagation avaient fonctionné. Elle se retrouva avec Espo à discuter dans le salon alors qu'elle gardait un œil sur le bureau.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

- On a retrouvé des traces d'explosifs. Ils continuent de fouiller la chambre et recherchent des empreintes.

Javier porta un regard sur les vêtements de Kate, tâchés par l'explosion et tenta de lui conseiller de rentrer un peu chez elle.

- Vous êtes crevée, sale et pleine de cendres. Rentrez chez vous. Je vais rester ici.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Comme à son habitude, elle n'en dit pas plus sur ses sentiments. Mais, elle ne souhaitait pas retrouver un appartement vide et devoir s'inquiéter sans cesse en pensant à Rick. Pourtant, elle sentit l'odeur de brûlé sur elle et savait qu'Espo avait raison. Pour ne pas la contrarier, il continua.

- Un autre mode opératoire, on peut dire que c'est un autre qui veut obtenir les 200 000 dollars.

- Il a failli réussir là.

- On va peut-être retrouver des empreintes.

- Peut-être. Et pour Jane ? Du nouveau ?

- On a vu le privé mais il n'a rien d'intéressant pour nous. Il nous a donné les photos qu'il a prises au cas où, Ryan les observait quand je suis parti du 12th.

- Parfait. Autre chose ?

- J'ai le mandat pour les comptes et on pourra bientôt les avoir.

- Super. Je veux que tu me les amènes ici dès que tu les auras. Je veux aussi un tableau blanc dans le bureau. Je veux continuer cette enquête, tout en étant ici. Et je pense que Castle le voudra aussi. Je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper.

- Ca marche. Je fonce.

Il quitta l'appartement au moment où les hommes finirent d'installer tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins de l'écrivain. Ils sortirent eux aussi alors qu'Alexis et Martha entraient dans l'appartement. La jeune rouquine courut dans le bureau sans prendre le temps de regarder Kate. Martha s'approcha de la jeune détective avant de lui poser une question.

- Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Non. Juste de la suie. On a encore évité le pire.

- Je vous suis encore une fois reconnaissante. De l'avoir sauvé.

- Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Martha savait pourquoi elle disait ça mais ne répondit pas. Elle voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle se laver et se reposer. Kate le méritait.

- Vous devriez rentrer et vous occuper de vous un peu.

Kate allait une fois de plus refuser de rentrer mais elle tomba sur le regard de Martha. Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour elle. Cette expression la toucha et elle parut lâcher enfin la pression.

- Très bien. Je rentre me changer et me doucher mais je reviens dès que possible. Des hommes seront en bas et un gardera la porte. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Appelez-moi.

Martha acquiesça et Kate quitta les lieux tout en donnant un dernier coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Castle.

* * *

><p>Ryan se leva d'un coup en criant un « j'ai trouvé ! » mais il se rendit vite compte que personne n'était autour de lui. Depuis les attaques contre Castle, il s'était retrouvé bien seul au poste et il n'aimait pas voir Gates lui demander continuellement où se trouvait Beckett. Cela faisait presque une journée entière que Kate ne s'était pas présentée au 12th et qu'Espo cherchait un juge souhaitant ouvrir les comptes de la famille Mullen. Pourtant, il tenait une preuve dans sa main. Son portable se mit à sonner et le nom de son partenaire s'afficha.<p>

- Ryan.

- Yo, Bro. Il faut que tu me trouves un tableau blanc et que tu le fasses venir chez Castle. Beckett en a besoin. Elle veut aussi tout les preuves qu'on a trouvé jusque là. Tu peux prendre une photo du tableau au poste ?

- Elle veut transformer l'appartement de Castle en QG ?

- Elle ne veut surtout pas quitter son chevet.

- Comment il va, d'ailleurs ?

- Kate a assuré. Elle l'a protégé en sautant sur lui.

- Elle aurait pu lui sauter plus tôt dessus et on aurait évité tout cela.

- Non mais je parlais au sens propre.

Ryan sourit car il avait bien compris que Javier ne faisait pas de mauvais jeu de mot. Pourtant, il enchaîna.

- Gates a des envies de meurtre. Elle m'a encore demandé si je savais où se trouvait Beckett. Cela devient dur de la couvrir. J'ai dit que Castle avait encore des informations à lui donner pour l'enquête. Elle n'est pas dupe et sait très bien que c'est faux.

- Bien joué quand même. T'as trouvé un truc avec les photos ?

- A vrai dire, oui.

- Super. Amène-les chez Castle. Je pars récupérer le mandat et j'aurais bientôt les détails des comptes par mail. On se rejoint chez lui ?

- Ca marche.

- N'oublie pas le tableau. Tu sais à quel point Beckett en a besoin.

Kevin acquiesça avant de raccrocher. Il prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et envoya un texto à Jenny en mentionnant de ne pas l'attendre.

* * *

><p>Sous la douche, Kate laissa couler l'eau chaude longuement sur sa peau. Elle voulait que l'eau réussisse à retirer beaucoup plus que les saletés provoquées par l'explosion. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle vidait le ballon d'eau chaude sur son corps. Des images jaillirent dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait sauter sur Castle, tentant de faire en sorte que rien ne l'atteigne. Rien ne devait l'atteindre. Elle souffrirait trop si elle devait perdre un être cher de plus. Toutes ces années, elle avait fait en sorte d'éviter de s'attacher, de se lier et de se plonger dans une relation, quel qu'elle soit. Pourtant, au détour d'une enquête, elle s'était faite avoir par le destin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était attachée, liée, et avait plongé à corps perdu dans ce partenariat. Plongée, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait pour le sauver de ce souffle violent causé par un tueur sans scrupules. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et remarqua que l'eau presque brulante n'avait pas encore assez lavée tous ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle referma les yeux et souffla alors que l'eau luisait sur son visage si fin. D'autres images apparurent. Plus douces cette fois-ci, se repassant la soirée et la nuit qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés.<p>

_Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, toujours à l'entrée de l'appartement de Kate. Elle n'osait pas le lâcher de peur qu'il change d'avis et décide à nouveau de partir. Elle le sentit se décaler et tout en restant contre lui, ils rentrèrent dans le petit loft. Il referma la porte sans perdre le contact une seule seconde et elle ferma les yeux inspirant profondément son odeur. Le manque qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle ne le touchait pas paraissait avoir complètement disparu. Ce fut sans doute parce que toutes les parties possibles de son corps étaient en contact direct avec lui. Elle devait en profiter et elle le savait. Elle posa une main sur son torse et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise qu'elle tint avec force. Il passa une main sur sa taille et embrassa doucement sa tempe. Cette odeur de cerise l'envoutait et il se pencha pour la porter sans qu'elle ne puisse le lâcher. Il la souleva presque sans effort et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds mais il s'en fichait. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et tenta de se défaire momentanément. Alors qu'il se relevait doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent en tentant de communiquer sans le moindre mot. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, son visage au dessus du sien, en dévorant les iris mystérieux de sa partenaire. Elle sentit son souffle et elle mourrait d'envie qu'il dépose enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le suppliait du regard qu'il agisse enfin. Il déglutit doucement pour tenter de résister à son appel silencieux et s'éloigna du lit voulant la laisser se reposer mais il entendit son petit cri. _

_- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. _

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait pris trop goût à sa présence, à son odeur, à ses gestes si parfaits. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et elle se releva pour lui faire face._

_- Always_

_Avec toute la signification que ce mot voulait dire entre eux deux, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui caressa la joue doucement en fermant les yeux et il finit enfin par se laisser aller. Elle en profita pour l'attirer vers lui et le faire basculer sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle quitta ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui, sa tête posée au creux de son cou. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, collés l'un contre l'autre, avec toutes les promesses silencieuses qu'apportaient ce baiser. _


	16. Chapter 15

Au loft de Castle, Kate s'était installée à une table avec Javier. Elle épluchait les comptes des Mullen alors qu'Espo relisait le dernier compte rendu de la scientifique sur l'explosion.

- Ils ont retrouvé un détonateur qui s'est déclenché quelques secondes après l'ouverture de la porte. Ils pensent à un capteur. Ils disent aussi que c'est de l'artisanal. Sans doute pour reconnaître la griffe du tueur pour qu'il se fasse payer les 200 000.

Kate acquiesça alors qu'elle ne trouvait rien d'inhabituel dans les dépenses du père ou du fils. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un rêve de souhaiter voir apparaître une somme de 200 000 dollars ou 75 000 dollars. Cela commençait à l'énerver et elle voulait savoir ce que Ryan avait de plus pour les faire avancer.

- Qu'est ce que fait Ryan ? Il ne faut pas des heures pour trouver un tableau blanc et nous ramener les photos !

Javier ne répondit pas à cette question rhétorique et préféra se pencher à son tour sur les comptes pour voir si elle avait loupé quelque chose. Kate enchaîna sur autre chose.

- Où étaient les deux agents qui surveillaient la chambre de Castle ?

- On les recherche toujours. L'un a démissionné et l'autre n'est pas venu travailler.

- Il doit encore y avoir une trace d'argent là-dessous. Je me perds dans cette enquête.

Elle souffla doucement. La porte du bureau entrouverte, elle entendit son partenaire gémir. Par mesure de sureté, elle préféra vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Esposito et ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau avant d'entrer et de bien la refermer derrière elle. Il était enfin revenu parmi eux. Suite aux évènements fatigants, les infirmiers lui avaient injecté une autre dose de morphine. Elle s'approcha du lit avant de parler.

- Ca va ?

Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de grimacer. Il souffrait toujours mais tenta de le cacher.

- Mieux. Je voudrais juste savoir si j'ai rêvé ou si tu m'as encore embrassé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de survivre à une explosion mais la seule chose qu'il voulait confirmer c'était le baiser. Elle durcit son regard avant de commencer à lui faire savoir la décision qu'elle avait prise.

- C'est fini, Castle. Je vais appeler le Maire. Je pense que vu les derniers événements, il acceptera que tu ne me suives plus lors de mes enquêtes.

- Quoi ? Mais, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça !

- Tu ne prendras jamais cette décision par toi-même alors je le fais pour toi, pour nous.

- C'est hors de question !

- Rick, sois sérieux. Tu as reçu une balle, tu as failli exploser dans ta chambre d'hôpital, tu as été pris en otage dans une banque, tu t'es interposé de nombreuses fois entre une balle et moi. C'est trop. Tu n'as pas choisi cela. Tu es écrivain, pas flic.

Il voulut se lever pour faire face à elle et surtout à ses propos. Il se redressa et tenta de se tourner se mouvoir ou de pivoter je ne sais pas trop, ce qui éviterait une répétition. La tête lui tournait mais il continua quand même. Il mit les jambes au bord du lit et se releva d'un coup. Il se tint fermement au lit et elle voulut l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. De toute manière, son corps ne pouvait supporter un tel effort.

- C'est ma vie. Ce sont mes choix. Et, la prise d'otage n'est pas due au fait que je travaille avec toi. Les tentatives d'assassinat non plus. C'est juste parce que je cautionne le Maire. Ce sont simplement les conséquences de mes actes. Et aucun ne sont reliés à toi. De plus, sans toi, je serais mort. Tu as été la négociatrice parfaite lors la prise d'otage à la banque. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé au parking, je me serais vidé de mon sang. Et si je n'avais pas été au commissariat, le tueur m'aurait sans doute abattu dans une ruelle comme Jane. La bombe m'aurait explosé au visage si tu n'avais pas réagi rapidement. Ne m'empêche pas d'être à tes côtés. Je t'en supplie.

Ses jambes fléchirent et il s'assit au bord du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui. Pour que Richard Castle supplie quelqu'un, elle savait que c'était important pour lui de continuer. Et, elle voulait qu'il continue. Elle souhaitait poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'écrivain afin de le rassurer mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Kate se raidit instinctivement et attrapa son arme dans son dos avant de chuchoter une question à Castle.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Rick fit non de la tête et Kate sortit doucement du bureau. Espo était déjà debout se tenant sur ses gardes alors que Beckett posait sa main sur la poignée. Quel tueur sonnerait avant de rentrer ? Comment avait-il réussi à passer les hommes postés en bas ? Trop de questions sans réponses mais elle préférait être prudente. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte avant de braquer son arme sur le visiteur avec Javier en couverture juste au-dessus de son épaule. Le visiteur était une femme, au regard très sévère et la posture droite. Gates ordonna aux deux policiers de baisser leurs armes et entra dans l'appartement sans autorisation avant que Kate ne referme la porte derrière elle, sachant qu'elle allait avoir des remontrances de la part de son supérieur. Elle se retourna vers Gates, prête à assumer ses actes. La capitaine se plaça en face des deux collègues et prit la parole.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours ici alors que j'ai fait placer plus d'hommes qu'il ne faut pour protéger monsieur Castle ? Je ne pense pas que la ville vous paye à rester ici pour faire quoi ? Du babysitting ? Une enquête vous attend. Je n'ai pas envie que toutes les ressources de mon commissariat soient utilisées pour la protection d'un seul homme.

Espo s'avança légèrement. Il voulait assurer les arrières de Kate.

- Sauf votre respect, _Sir_, nous avons pris tout ce qui nous était nécessaire afin de continuer cette enquête ici.

- Et ? Cela marche-t-il ? Avez-vous d'autres pistes ?

Elle venait de marquer un point. Kate le savait mais comptait bien mettre en avant un argument pour justifier sa présence au loft.

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes placés pour la protection de Castle. Si c'est comme à l'hôpital et qu'il suffit de leur donner une belle somme d'argent pour qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs, je ne prendrai pas ce risque et compte rester ici.

Un partout, la balle au centre. Gates se redressa encore plus et croisa les bras pour se donner une certaine contenance.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider cela, détective. Même si, je vois bien que cela vous tient à cœur, vous devez continuer votre travail.

- Je le fais. Aussi bien ici qu'au commissariat. Je sais faire mon travail, n'importe où. Et croyez-moi, je veux retrouver la personne qui met en danger mon partenaire.

Kate savait que si elle employait ce terme, Gates se devait d'être touchée. Même aux affaires internes, elle savait ce que cette notion signifiait dans leur monde.

- D'accord. Pour le moment. Mais je veux être mise au courant de tout avancement dans cette enquête. On ne la joue pas solo cette fois, compris ?

Beckett acquiesça et raccompagna son Capitaine à la porte.

* * *

><p>Ryan montrait à Kate et Espo ce qu'il avait fièrement trouvé. On pouvait voir une photo du Maire lors d'une soirée de charité pour les enfants des rues de NY. Rien ne choqua Kate au premier abord mais Ryan lui conseilla de bien observer l'arrière-plan sur la photo. C'est là qu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Jane en face d'un homme.<p>

- Tu as demandé l'agrandissement à la scientifique ?

- Pas la peine.

Il lui tendit une loupe et Espo et Beckett se penchèrent encore plus sur le cliché posé sur la table. Kate fit un sourire en coin. Maintenant, ils avaient de quoi tenir en garde à vue le fils Mullen.

- Amenez- le-moi.

Javier fut très surpris.

- Ici ?

- Non. Au 12th.

- Et qui restera ici ?

Kate observa à nouveau la porte du bureau close. Elle hésita. Elle l'avait déjà laissé pour se doucher, par égoïsme. Elle rêvait de pouvoir coincer cet arrogant de Mullen mais vu le comportement du suspect et son besoin d'être auprès de Castle, elle délégua la tâche. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en ses deux collègues et les prévint de la tenir au courant le plus vite possible. Elle les laissa partir avec la photo après en avoir fait une copie à l'aide de l'appareil photo de son portable, et commença à remplir le nouveau tableau blanc amené par Ryan.

* * *

><p>- Je veux aider !<p>

Comme un petit garçon trépignant sur son lit de malade, Castle avait mis un point d'honneur à vouloir continuer l'enquête avec elle. Elle finit par céder et amena le tableau dans le bureau avant de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la photo. Elle lui tendit même les détails des comptes des Mullen. Alors qu'il les épluchait, elle l'observa. Il ne se servait pas du tout de son bras droit et elle souffrait pour lui. Il fit un léger sourire alors qu'il sentait son regard sur lui. Il préféra lui poser une question toujours en regardant les comptes bancaires.

- Qui était-ce à la porte, avant que je me rendorme ?

- Gates.

- Oh, elle prenait de mes nouvelles ?

Castle avait tant de fois espéré faire tomber le mur glacé qu'avait construit Gates à son égard. Kate rigola à cette pensée et nia.

- Non, elle est venue me dire que ce n'était pas du tout professionnel de rester ici au lieu de travailler.

- Mais, on travaille.

- Tu ne trouves rien non plus sur les comptes ?

- Non.

Il les posa sur ses jambes. Il aurait voulu apporter son aide pour oublier la frustration qu'il ressentait en restant bloqué sur un lit et en obligeant sa partenaire à rester auprès de lui. Non pas que l'idée de l'avoir à son chevet lui déplaisait, au contraire. Mais, il commençait à se sentir coincé et voulait en finir avec cette histoire. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, il posa une question.

- Où est Alexis, d'ailleurs ?

- En cours. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu.

- C'est surtout à moi qu'elle en veut. Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter, comme toi.

Kate comprit la colère de la jeune rousse mais n'en rajouta pas. Personne ne pouvait le convaincre d'arrêter de se mettre en danger et il n'avait pas eu tort en disant qu'il serait déjà mort s'il n'avait pas la protection policière. Elle sourit en voulant rajouter à ses pensées le mot rapprochée. Elle regarda son bras avant de parler.

- Il faudrait peut-être changer ton bandage. Une infirmière doit venir ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu dans le brouillard quand ils m'ont amenés ici.

- Il ne faudrait pas que cela s'infecte. Je devrais peut-être te le changer.

Elle regarda les bandages que le staff médical avait laissés et Castle fit un léger non.

- Non. Je pense que tu as assez vu de mon corps. Je veux que ce soit à part égale.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Montre-moi ton tatouage et nous serons quittes. Tu pourras empêcher toute infection sur mon corps.

Il lui fit un large sourire. Pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir pour son tatouage ?

- Pourquoi insistes-tu autant là-dessus ?

Il redevint très sérieux et lui répondit le plus simplement possible.

- Je veux tout connaître de Kate Beckett. Même si je sais que tu seras toujours un mystère pour moi, je veux être celui qui te connaît le mieux.

- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Il réfléchit mais ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tous ses ex, un par un, embrasser l'endroit marqué à vie par l'encre. Il n'oserait jamais lui dire mais lui aussi rêvait de déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur cet endroit propice.

- Pas physiquement.

Il ne voulait pas que cela sorte comme ça mais c'était trop tard. Elle rougit légèrement avant de céder enfin à sa requête. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et se tint tout près de lui. Elle souleva sa chemise et fit apparaître entre son rein droit et ses côtes trois lettres. Il n'eut pas le temps de les lire qu'elle remit en place son vêtement.

- Kate. S'il te plaît.

Elle souffla légèrement avant de recommencer. Il se pencha en évitant de trop souffrir pour observer la dédicace. Il lut à voix haute.

- K J² B

Il hésita quelques secondes et finit par poser sa main droite sur le tatouage qu'il caressa doucement. Son bras le faisait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de toucher sa peau si délicate. Il trouva si attendrissant qu'elle choisisse de représenter sa petite famille et qu'elle puisse la porter partout avec elle. La bague pour sa mère, la montre pour son père et le tatouage pour elle, tout en restant liée aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Lui aussi, dans une autre vie, il se serait fait sans doute tatouer Alexis pour l'emmener partout avec lui. Alors qu'il lui caressait toujours le tatouage elle inspira doucement son nom « Castle » et il reposa sa main sur le lit tentant de reposer son bras. Elle se reprit et lui indiqua que maintenant elle pouvait lui changer les bandages. Elle prit une paire de ciseaux au moment où un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Un léger bruit. Il fallait avoir l'oreille fine ou entraînée pour entendre les bruits de pas. Kate mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Castle de se taire. Elle écouta attentivement et sortit à nouveau son arme de son dos pour se déplacer de côté vers la porte. Le suspect ne bougeait plus. Elle se dit que cela pouvait être Martha ou encore Alexis. Mais, elles auraient foncé vers le bureau. Elle indiqua à Castle de rester ici puis, elle ouvrit violemment la porte avec son pied et sortit arme braquée. Elle sentit un coup sur ses bras et dû lâcher son arme. Un homme, grand et brun se trouvait sur sa droite et la menaçait avec une arme. Elle pensa que celle-ci était du même calibre que l'arme qui avait tué Jane. Il lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux, les mains sur la tête. Il paraissait évident qu'il allait l'abattre avant de s'occuper de Rick. Elle voulait gagner du temps et le questionna.

- Vous allez jeter mon corps dans une ruelle ? Comme pour Jane ?

Comme prévu, il savait ce qu'il faisait et ne répondit rien. Il posa le canon de l'arme sur la tempe de Kate. Elle chercha autour d'elle un moyen de le déstabiliser, de le faire tomber ou de l'empêcher de tirer. Il arma sa gâchette. Mais, recula légèrement et se plaça en face d'elle. Elle pouvait enfin le détailler. Il avait le regard si froid et sûr de lui que Kate eut un frisson. Elle en profita pour lui poser une autre question.

- Qui t'a engagé ?

- Je ne le sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est un contrat comme un autre et tu te retrouves entre moi et le contrat.

Son bras se raidit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il allait tirer. Elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que quelque chose la sauve. N'importe quoi. Elle entendit un coup de feu mais ne sentit aucune douleur. Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva. Castle se tenait avec beaucoup de difficultés à l'embrasure de la porte du bureau. Il empoignait l'arme de Kate et avait fait feu avec sa main gauche. Le tueur avait sauté sur le côté pour éviter la balle et se redressait déjà en visant Castle. La détective ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de courir et de se jeter sur le suspect pour le faire tomber. Ils roulèrent ensemble dans le salon alors que chacun tentait de prendre le dessus ainsi que de contrôler l'arme tenue par l'homme de main. Kate serra fermement son poignet et finit par réussir à se mettre sur lui. Mais, elle reçu un violent coup au visage et dût basculer à cause de la douleur.

Le tueur se releva et reprit son arme. Il s'avança vers Castle qui braquait toujours l'arme de Kate. Il savait que de la main gauche, il ne réussirait pas à toucher son agresseur. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur la chance cette fois. Kate se releva en tentant d'oublier son bleu naissant à la joue. Elle courut vers le tueur et entendit Castle crier son nom. Le tueur visa Castle et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance. Deux coups retentirent. Le suspect tomba sur ses genoux et se tint la cuisse. Kate, l'arme encore fumante pointée sur lui, resta de marbre avant d'être sûre que l'homme ne pouvait plus rien faire contre Castle. Ce dernier s'était assis contre le mur. La seconde balle fumait encore, plantée au-dessus de sa tête dans une étagère. Sachant qu'il ne viserait pas correctement, il avait eu le temps de lancer l'arme à Kate et de s'accroupir. La détective poussa l'arme du tueur à gage avec son pied et attrapa les menottes. Il se laissa faire alors que sa cuisse perdait du sang. A genoux derrière lui, elle lui attacha les deux poignets avant de dire une seule phrase.

- JD, je présume.


	17. Chapter 16

Elle frappa du poing sur la table alors que le suspect, un grand brun aux yeux noir jais lui faisait un demi-sourire. Il paraissait très confiant et était simplement assis, bras croisés sur le torse à attendre que Kate veuille bien en finir avec lui.

- C'était vous Jane Wheldon, non ?

- Peut-être.

- La scientifique va bientôt confirmer que l'arme avec laquelle vous avez menacé un Détective de la Police et un civil est la même qui a servi à abattre Jane Wheldon.

- Pourquoi m'interroger alors ? Si vous avez toutes les preuves ?

- Pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Qui vous a payé les 75 000 dollars ?

- C'était un contrat comme un autre. C'est ce que je fais pour vivre.

- Et moi, je mets des tueurs derrières les barreaux !

Elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle le trouvait trop présomptueux d'avouer qu'il tuait des gens pour l'argent sans se préoccuper de la prison à vie qui l'attendait.

- C'est quoi votre vrai nom ?

- Non, là, c'est trop facile.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi confiant ? Le commanditaire va réussir à vous sortir de là ? Il a un poste important ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne connais jamais les personnes qui m'engagent. Règle de bon professionnel.

- Professionnel ? Vraiment ? Et c'est professionnel de prendre autant de risque pour tuer un simple écrivain ?

- 200 000 dollars, ce n'est pas courant comme somme. J'en avais besoin. Et, vu que je ne suis pas le seul dessus, j'ai pris des risques, oui. Mais pas du tout ceux auxquels vous faites référence.

Il se toucha sa cuisse. Avant de l'emmener au poste, deux uniformes l'avaient escorté pour se faire soigner.

- Quels sont ces risques alors ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle vit un doute passer dans son regard. Pourtant, elle ne changea pas le sien et était déterminée à en apprendre plus.

- Dites moi et je placerai un bon mot au procureur.

Il explosa de rire mais s'arrêta rapidement d'une façon froide.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la prison. Je connais parfaitement les portes de sorties.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?

- A vrai dire, cela m'intéresserait que mon « employeur » soit arrêté.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il a mis mes collègues en concurrence. Et une concurrence acharnée. C'était très dangereux. Je veux dire, en temps normal, je suis le seul et si à partir d'un certain délai, je n'exécute pas, l'employeur a le droit de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Sans payer aucun frais.

Beckett trouvait la discussion surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle parlait avec un assureur ou un chef de chantier. Pourtant, il parlait bien de tuer des gens. L'homme enchaîna.

- Et là, on était tous en même temps sur le même homme. J'ai failli me faire exploser la tête à l'hôpital.

- Vous y étiez ?

- Bien sûr. C'est l'endroit le plus facile d'accès.

- Et la ruelle ? Pour Jane ?

Kate avait fait un faux pas. Elle le savait. Il ne parlerait pas de ça. Du moins, il n'avouerait pas même s'il n'avait pas peur de la prison. Elle continua sans prêter attention à son soudain silence.

- Dites- moi ce que vous avez pour moi.

- Que si vous me libérez.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous avez tué une jeune fille. La fille du Maire.

Elle serra les dents. Elle rêvait de pouvoir l'envoyer tout de suite vers la case prison mais elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un pion, un outil. Elle préféra taquiner son égo.

- Et puis, je pensais que vous pouviez vous échapper sans problème. J'attendrai de voir ça.

Il tomba dans le panneau en haussant des épaules et lui donna un indice, un seul.

- Je pense que vous pouvez le trouver toute seule votre homme. Il suffit de retrouver l'argent. Les 75 000 dollars.

- Ne me faîtes pas croire que si je demande un mandat de vos comptes, j'aurais les 75 000 dollars virés du compte du commanditaire. Et, vous vous appelez professionnel ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je sais juste que l'argent sale laisse toujours des traces.

Elle partit au fond de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle savait qu'il n'allait plus rien lui dire. Elle s'adossa au mur près du miroir. Elle tapa deux coups dessus pour qu'un uniforme vienne chercher le suspect. Ce fut fait rapidement mais Beckett resta adossée à réfléchir. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de penser que Castle lui manquait beaucoup trop dans ce genre de moment. Il aurait de suite amené une hypothèse plausible pour retrouver la trace de cet argent. Bien sûr, il aurait d'abord ressorti les complots de la CIA mais il aurait enchaîné avec quelque chose sur lequel elle aurait pu réfléchir et travailler. Mais, il n'était pas là. Comment faisait-elle avant lui ? Son cauchemar continuait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de pistes pour arrêter le contrat sur la tête de Castle, elle avait dû le laisser avec la protection envoyée par Gates qui était assez nulle pour avoir laissé passer un tueur à gage. Mais, elle avait demandé à Espo de jouer le baby-sitter juste avant de quitter l'appartement. Et voilà que maintenant, elle n'avançait plus du tout à cause du simple fait que son partenaire se trouvait sur la touche sans pouvoir l'aiguiller sur une quelconque piste. Elle pensait qu'elle touchait le fond et qu'il ne lui restait qu'à remonter à la surface. Elle espérait qu'Espo et Ryan avait réussi à sortir quelque chose de concret avec le fils Mullen. Par manque de chance ou de timing, son cauchemar continua. Gates entra dans la pièce et lui sauta presque à la gorge.

- Il a parlé ? J'envoie une équipe pour arrêter le commanditaire ? Vous avez une adresse ? Je peux appeler le Maire et lui confirmer cela ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre avant de parler.

- Vous pouvez dire au Maire que c'est lui qui a appuyé sur la gâchette. Mais, il ne sait pas qui a vraiment fait le coup. Je n'ai qu'un simple indice. Suivre l'argent.

- Détective, je vais bientôt être obligée de vous retirer l'enquête. Je sais que le Maire veut que ce soit vous mais c'est long et je pensais que vous étiez la meilleure de ce poste.

La meilleure avec son équipe au complet. Gates ressortit avant de lui dire de lui amener quelque chose de valable sur son bureau avant la fin de la journée. Kate souffla une fois de plus. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures, et elle rêvait de pouvoir se poser pour fermer les yeux. Ryan entra dans la pièce à son tour. La jeune femme se jeta presque sur lui pour lui demander ce que Mullen avait dit. Il sortit un carnet de notes et lui lut les informations.

- Il dit qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il adresse la parole à Jane dans ce genre de contexte. Et sur le fait qu'il avait l'air énervé sur la photo, il a dit qu'elle avait renversé du soda sur sa chemise. J'ai fait vérifier. Il a effectivement envoyé une chemise blanche au pressing le lendemain. Ils ont confirmé que c'était du coca.

Elle serra des dents. Elle devait absolument suivre la trace de l'argent. L'argent sale laisse toujours des traces. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Elle décida de sortir et de rejoindre son bureau. Elle s'assit avant d'écrire sur une feuille vierge. Argent : drogue ? Mafia ? Détournement ? L'argent sale lançait de nombreuses pistes beaucoup trop vastes à son goût. Peut-être qu'elle devait élargir et ne pas s'arrêter à Mullen et au Maire. Castle aurait certainement penché pour l'option Mafia mais Kate ignorait pourquoi elle souligna détournement. Politique et détournement d'argent sonnait bien. Elle interpella Ryan qui n'était pas loin et lui demanda de fouiller dans les comptes des campagnes du Maire et de Mullen. Tout ce qui sortait et entrait dans les caisses de campagne devait être épluchés au peigne fin. Après acquiescement de son collègue, le regard de Kate tomba sur la chaise vide à côté de son bureau. Elle devait travailler avec lui. Elle se leva et prit sa veste en indiquant à Ryan de l'appeler en cas de nouveau. Elle savait que Gates attendait un rapport avant la fin de journée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait le tenir au courant. Elle devait être avec lui.

* * *

><p>Espo se tenait debout à attendre que l'infirmière change son bandage. Il ne cessait de donner des coups d'œil derrière le rideau tiré de la fenêtre du bureau. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini les soins, le policier s'approcha de son ami. Il pouvait enfin avoir des réponses.<p>

- Il s'est passé quoi entre Beckett et toi ? La fameuse nuit ?

Castle fut surpris. Il ne voulait pas parler de l'enquête ou encore du fait qu'il risquait sans doute des remontrances de la part de Gates en restant ici. Il voulait juste assouvir sa curiosité. L'écrivain sourit en revoyant Kate assoupie dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, l'enivrant de son odeur si douce. Un champ de cerisiers fleurissait au bord de ses narines. Javier le ramena à la réalité en le priant d'arrêter de revoir la nuit et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

- Tu me dois des détails ! Croustillants si possible.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé de croustillant. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est mille fois plus poétique.

- Il n'y a qu'un écrivain pour aimer ça.

- Je prends tout ce qu'elle veut me donner. Sans me plaindre, juste profiter.

- De là à dire c'est la meilleure nuit de ta vie. Je veux dire que j'ai vu passer les Meredith, Gina, Paula et actrices ou voleuses en tout genre. Ne viens pas me faire croire que la meilleure nuit de ta vie c'est avec Beckett où rien ne s'est passé.

- Elles ne sont pas Kate. Aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville. Crois-moi.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment tu peux être aussi patient.

Castle sourit légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais, il préféra l'éclairer.

- Tout comme tu peux être aussi patient avec Lanie.

Il venait de marquer un point. Il le lut sur le visage de son ami. Il savait que la patience serait un prix raisonnable à payer pour la bonne personne. Mais, il espérait juste que ce ne serait plus trop long. Il se torturait intérieurement pour ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'il cachait à Kate. Pourtant, son cerveau prit le dessus et il souffrait encore de devoir la protéger en l'évitant d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses recherches. Des recherches qui pouvaient l'amener à la destruction du mur. Le seul obstacle entre elle et lui. Mais, en lui mentant, il ne faisait que rajouter des blocs à ce mur. Cette pensée lui fit beaucoup trop mal et il souhaitait écrire pour se détendre. Il pria Esposito de lui amener son portable afin qu'il puisse avancer les prochaines aventures de Nikki Heat.

* * *

><p>L'homme marchait dans les rues de New York. Il avait une destination bien précise et ses pas le menaient à l'endroit désiré par habitude. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Des souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il se revoyait ramasser les cadavres de bière jonchant le sol du salon de sa famille d'accueil. Son oncle, endormi sur le canapé, portait toujours son costume de la veille, sentant l'alcool et décuvant dans un état second. Il ne supportait plus de voir son oncle dans cet état. Cet homme l'avait accueilli et traité comme un fils. Sa femme et lui avaient été ses parents. Peu importe ce que disait l'acte de naissance, il avait toujours été reconnaissant de tout l'amour reçu pendant son adolescence.<p>

Mais, tout avait changé à la mort de sa tante. La seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir debout était le travail. Après la mort de sa femme, il s'était jeté sans retenue dans les méandres de la politique. Il oubliait la perte de sa femme et le fait qu'il avait délaissé son fils naturel et celui d'adoption, l'alcool étant simplement devenu un moyen d'oublier qu'il se retrouvait seul le soir venu. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas au bureau, il vidait les réserves de bouteilles achetées plus tôt dans la semaine. Et son neveu continuait à venir nettoyer les dégâts fait par la simple perte d'un être cher.

Mais, cela ne suffisait pas. Son oncle avait également reçu une autre claque à son travail. L'homme qui marchait en avait marre de le voir autant souffrir. Il voulait lui amener quelque chose de joyeux pour une fois dans sa vie. Voilà dans quel état d'esprit, l'homme marchait vers son travail. Un boulot de fortune qui ne le payait pas. Mais, ce bénévolat lui permettait de mettre au point sa vengeance. La vie leur avait mis trop de bâtons dans les roues, à lui et sa famille. Il se devait enfin de faire quelque chose. Or, il avait tout planifié et semblait sur le point de réussir ce qu'il avait entrepris avec tant d'acharnement. Même si certains n'étaient pas encore morts, il irait jusqu'au bout. Même s'il devait tuer Richard Castle de ses propres mains.


	18. Chapter 17

Une semaine plus tard, Rick se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Il descendit doucement les marches en se tenant à la rampe. Enfin seul dans l'appartement, Kate étant partie chercher de quoi manger, il avait décidé de se lever pour se doucher et enfin s'habiller. Se sentir debout, propre et portant une chemise qui ne venait pas de l'hôpital le requinqua. Au milieu de son salon, il resta debout pour voir s'il pouvait tenir assez longtemps sur ses deux jambes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en s'approchant du tableau blanc laissé au milieu de la pièce.

Sur sa table à manger, il y avait des tonnes de feuilles dispersées. Des milliers de chiffres que l'écrivain lut et détailla. Les comptes des campagnes des deux candidats paraissaient clean. Beckett avait passé des heures à tenter de trouver la moindre piste, toute une semaine à passer son temps à courir entre le commissariat, son appartement et le loft. Elle avait rajouté le mot « conspiration politique » sur le tableau et l'avait souligné en rouge. Castle aimait cette idée mais cela l'attristait toujours que certaines personnes innocentes doivent en faire les frais.

Toujours debout, il décida qu'il s'était suffisamment reposé et que c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Il trouverait bien un détail que Kate n'avait pas su voir. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas insulter son intelligence, il décelait parfois certaines anomalies en utilisant un regard autre que celui d'un flic. Il tourna doucement autour de la table en soulevant quelques feuilles par ci, par là.

Il remarqua que Kate avait souligné des lettres, les mêmes revenants sur plusieurs comptes différents. « EDRNY ». Les sommes versées au compte portant ces initiales concédaient des montants variés. 1000 dollars, 5000 dollars, 700 dollars. Castle chercha qui avait versé cet argent à EDRNY. Il vit que le Maire avait fait un versement, tout comme Mullen Sénior et Mullen Junior. Mais, il fut surpris que lui-même, l'année passée, ait également payé 10 000 dollars. Il tenta de se souvenir ce que ces lettres pouvaient signifier et quel achat il avait fait de 10 000 dollars. Rien ne lui revint et il reposa l'extrait de son détail de compte. Kate entra avec deux sachets marron remplis de victuailles. Elle les posa rapidement sur le bar et fut surprise de le voir debout, si beau dans sa chemise. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et le poussa avant de lui dire quelque chose.

- Ne reste pas devant la fenêtre. Tu veux te faire tuer c'est ça ?

Il recula et elle tira les rideaux. Il trouva sa réaction exagérée mais au vu des derniers événements, il comprit pourquoi elle paraissait aussi paniquée à cette idée. Il avait presque oublié que sa tête valait aussi cher. Il soupira et attendit qu'elle se détende après avoir vérifié que rien ne clochait dans l'appartement. Elle revint vers ses derniers achats en engageant la conversation.

- Tu t'es douché. Et habillé.

- J'en avais marre de traîner dans ce lit. Je voulais être debout et pouvoir travailler avec toi.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. Je vais devenir folle. Gates m'appelle toutes les trente minutes. Et encore, Ryan et Espo m'ont couverte. Ils ont une nouvelle affaire et ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient besoin de mon aide sur ce cas. J'espère que cela va la calmer.

Castle acquiesça en attrapant une feuille où le « EDRNY » était souligné en rouge. Il la questionna.

- Tu as trouvé ce que ces lettres voulaient dire ?

- Oui. J'ai demandé à la banque. Tous ces versements sont pour les Enfants Des Rues de New York. Des dons à cette association. Toi le premier. 10 000 dollars, c'est généreux.

- Il me semble normal de rendre financièrement à la société et à ma ville.

- Vous donnez tous à cette association. Et la photo prise où l'on voit le fils Mullen parler à Jane est lors d'un gala organisé dans le but de récolter des fonds pour cette association.

Castle fit une moue dubitative. Elle sourit légèrement en devinant les pensées de l'écrivain. Elle enchaîna avant qu'il ne parle.

- Tu trouves la coïncidence bizarre.

- Effectivement. Mais bon, je suis ami avec Bob qui est un adversaire politique de Mullen, qui a un fils. Je veux dire, on est reliés. On est tous riches et on vit tous dans le même cercle.

- Parle pour toi. Je suis loin de ce cercle et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Crois-moi que je préfère vivre au quotidien dans ton cercle que dans le leur.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et il lui sourit. Etait-ce une proposition ? Il enchaîna rapidement.

- C'est moins dangereux vu tous les meurtres et contrats.

Il grimaça alors qu'elle avait fini de vider les sacs à provisions. Elle semblait faire comme chez elle et se sentait très à l'aise dans ce rôle. Elle souleva légèrement sa chemise et montra son arme toujours portée dans son dos.

- Ca, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit moins dangereux.

Il n'insista pas et elle se rapprocha de lui voulant encore une fois créer un contact. Elle se prenait tellement la tête sur cette affaire qu'elle avait presque oublié de rassasier son besoin d'un toucher charnel avec son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre n'ayant aucune excuse pour avoir un contact physique entre eux mais Kate continua tout de même à avancer vers lui. Elle maudit son travail lorsque son portable se mit à sonner et qu'elle dût répondre en voyant le nom d'Esposito s'afficher. Elle décrocha, dit qu'elle arrivait et raccrocha.

- On a un nouveau meurtre. Espo pense que cela a un lien avec notre affaire. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se retourna et allait sortir au moment où elle sentit un bras l'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de profiter de cette proximité avant de se retourner. Il la regardait presque en la suppliant.

- Laisse-moi venir.

- Hors de question. Tu ne sortiras pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouver qui veut ta peau.

- Mais, je veux être là. Je veux sortir car je vais devenir fou ici. Je veux t'aider sur cette affaire. Tu le sais que je veux autant que toi retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Jane. Je voudrais moi-même lui passer les menottes. Je t'en supplie. Sors-moi de cet appart.

Elle hésita. Ses arguments étaient bons mais ce qui la convainquit finalement fut qu'elle pourrait le protéger. Elle garderait un œil sur lui et pourrait savoir où il était à chaque seconde.

- Très bien. On y va.

Elle entendit un petit « Yes » ! Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Elle retrouvait son partenaire enfantin qui lui faisait tant de bien.

* * *

><p>Assis aux côtés de Kate dans sa voiture réparée récemment, Castle fit une légère moue de déception. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et tenta de deviner pourquoi il était aussi silencieux.<p>

- Il y a un problème, Castle ?

Il parla sans la regarder.

- Je suis juste un peu déçu que ta voiture soit réparée. J'aurais aimé essayer mon nouveau casque et le montrer aux gars.

Encore une réaction enfantine. Elle sourit et lui fit la promesse que très bientôt elle trouverait une excuse pour qu'il se pavane avec son casque. Il fut touché et remarqua que son ton avait changé avec lui. Depuis quelques mois, depuis la fusillade, elle était plus douce avec lui, par ses mots et ses regards. Il y a quelques années de cela, elle l'aurait fusillé du regard et l'aurait trouvé ridicule qu'il agisse comme un enfant pour la simple raison qu'il ne puisse pas essayer son nouveau jouet et le montrer à tout le monde. A présent, elle le suivait presque dans ses délires. Seul Dieu pouvait savoir à quel point il aimait ça. Il la regarda enfin alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur la route. Il admira ses traits si particuliers. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Le mélange de l'inquiétude, les allers retours, les traques de tueurs et rescousses de kidnapping l'avait éreintée. Il le savait, le voyait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle refuserait le repos, il en était certain. Elle arrêta la voiture et se gara en double file. Il sortit du véhicule le premier et passa la bande jaune sans elle. Kate préféra prendre quelques secondes de plus. Cette enquête avait trop duré et une autre personne innocente venait de périr car elle mettait trop de temps. La culpabilité la rongeait mais elle sortit de la voiture sans le laisser paraître. Elle passa à son tour la bande jaune et s'avança vers Lanie qui travaillait déjà, penchée au dessus du corps en notant des indications dans un bloc. En chemin, elle rattrapa son partenaire et l'arrêta en lui posant une main sur le torse. Il stoppa et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

Elle fit un signe de tête à un autre policier en uniforme et claqua des doigts en indiquant Castle avec sa tête. Le flic comprit et sans perdre de temps, il vint vers Rick et se plaça à côté de lui. Kate donna un seul ordre à Castle. Il sentit qu'au ton de sa voix, il ne pouvait refuser.

- Castle, vous restez contre ce mur, derrière l'agent Flink.

Elle avait repris le vouvoiement avec tant de facilité. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas indiquer que leur relation avait avancé. Elle était si douée sous couverture qu'il la trouva presque froide avec lui. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus mais il remarqua que pour rien au monde il ne voulait revenir en arrière avec elle. Seule ombre au tableau, il ne pouvait rien lui dire sur le dragon ou l'homme qui l'avait contacté là-dessus. Il passa rapidement d'un état d'euphorie de la voir aussi proche de lui à un cœur en mille morceaux en pensant au secret qu'il gardait pour lui. Il tenta de cacher son malaise derrière l'uniforme se trouvant devant lui. Il put tout de même écouter les mots que les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient. Lanie lui fit un topo rapide.

- Homme de 45 ans, tué sans doute en ayant brisé son cou. Je te confirmerai ça à la morgue.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lié à notre affaire ?

Lanie tourna la tête de la victime et indiqua à Kate des traces avec son stylo. Elle vit sur son cou trois petites marques de brûlures formant un triangle presque parfait.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je dirais brûlure de cigarette. Et grâce à ça, j'ai pu estimer l'heure de la mort à 23h hier soir. Elles ont été faites post mortem.

- Encore une signature.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Alors qu'elle s'était penchée sur le corps pour voir les marques, elle se releva rapidement et chercha Castle du regard. Il se trouvait toujours derrière son garde du corps momentané et elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il suivait à la lettre ses instructions. Elle enchaîna.

- On a une identité ?

- Rien sur le corps. Esposito et Ryan font le tour pour voir s'ils trouvent un porte feuille ou un portable.

Kate aimait travailler avec cette équipe car on anticipait souvent ses demandes. Chacun avait son rôle parfaitement défini et se trouvait être utile en temps voulu. Elle regarda l'équipe de Lanie mettre la victime dans un grand sac mortuaire avant d'entendre un bruit. Un clac ! Elle sursauta et se retourna instinctivement vers Castle avant de mettre sa main à l'arrière de sa ceinture prête à sortir son arme. Elle vit qu'il était toujours placé derrière sa barrière humaine et croisa son regard. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas raté son geste. Devenait-elle légèrement paranoïaque ? Elle replaça sa main le long de son corps. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

* * *

><p>Kate, assise sur sa chaise de bureau, se tenait la tête entres les deux bras, les coudes posés sur le meuble. Les yeux fermés, elle tentait de reprendre des forces. Ryan recherchait l'identité de la nouvelle victime tandis qu'Esposito était descendu pour faire le point avec Lanie. La détective sursauta au moment où elle entendit Gates crier son nom.<p>

- Beckett !

Elle releva rapidement la tête et se leva pour faire face à sa supérieure.

- Vous réfléchissez à comment conclure enfin cette enquête ?

- Non, sir.

Gates fronça des sourcils.

- Vous avez enfin pris la peine de faire acte de présence sur votre lieu de travail. Donc, je voudrais que vous travailliez au lieu de dormir sur votre bureau.

- Je ne dormais pas. Je voulais juste…

Que voulait-elle ? Kate ne le savait pas elle-même. De plus, elle savait que Gates n'accepterait aucune excuse de sa part. Surtout pas en ce moment. Elle préféra se taire mais sans baisser le regard face aux yeux noirs etautoritaires qui l'incendiaient.

- Au boulot alors !

Kate acquiesça en imitant un sourire hypocrite avant qu'Iron Gates ne s'enferme dans son bureau. Elle observa le tableau alors qu'elle sentait une présence qui lui déposait un café sur son bureau, derrière elle. Son partenaire se plaça à ses côtés de manière à regarder à nouveau ce tableau blanc. Il but quelques gorgées de café avant de penser à quelque chose. Il se mit entre elle et leurs outils de travail en souriant.

- Je sais comment savoir l'identité la nouvelle victime !

- Je vous écoute Monsieur l'écrivain**.**

Il posa son café à côté de celui de Kate et retourna le tableau faisantde la place pour dessiner sa théorie. Il écrivit Bob au centre du tableau en l'entourant. Puis, il écrivit Jane en mettant une flèche entre Bob et elle. Sur le trait de la flèche, il inscrivit fille. Il fit pareil en écrivant Castle avec les mots « amis et donateurs » sur le trait de la flèche le reliant au Maire. Il inscrivit enfin « X », et fit une flèche vers Bob. Il mit un point d'interrogation sur le trait.

- Je suis sûr que si vous montrez à Bob la photo de notre dernière victime, il pourra vous dire qui c'est. Tout est relié au Maire. C'est certain.

Beckett sourit légèrement en le voyant si enthousiaste à son idée. Il n'avait pas perdu la main. Elle appela Ryan qui recherchait dans le fichier des personnes disparues la tête de leur inconnu. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et attendit « les ordres ».

- Prends Espo avec toi et allez demander au Maire s'il connaît notre victime.

Ryan se leva et prit sa veste avant de s'approcher de ses deux partenaires.

- Il nous recevra sans rendez-vous ? Ilreste le Maire.

Castle sentit que son ami était impressionné par son statut. Même au vu des circonstances, il vit que Kévin restait toujours très professionnel et son travail très efficace. L'écrivain préféra le rassurer.

- Dis-lui que vous venez pour aider sur le meurtre de sa fille, il vous recevra.

Ryan acquiesça et fila rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas oublier la photo de la victime. Kate but d'une traite son café et attrapa également sa veste.

- On part en ballade aussi, Castle.

Il préféra suivre sans poser de questions au cas où ses interrogations l'auraient fait changer d'avis et l'auraient fait enfermer à nouveau dans son appartement pour des raisons de sécurité.

* * *

><p>Elle gara la voiture le plus proche possible du bâtiment abritant l'association. Castle allait sortir mais elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et dit un léger non. Il s'arrêta et l'observa.<p>

- Ca ne va pas ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens en gardant une expression sérieuse. Trop sérieuse. Il vit qu'elle semblait exténuée et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir obligée à rentrer chez elle. Beckett retira sa main et s'avança vers le pare-brise pour regarder en haut des immeubles. Ensuite, elle regarda dans chacune des vitres de sa voiture tous les points « à risques » qu'offrait cette rue passante de New York.

- Kate.

Il avaitdit son prénom presque dans un murmure pour ne pas la brusquer. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire ou de penser. Elle déglutit et lui expliqua son ressenti. Elle en avait envie et les regards si expressifs soit-il ne suffisait plus. Il fallait qu'elle mette des mots. Son psy lui avait même conseillé cela.

- C'est dur pour moi. J'ai peur, Rick. Et cela ne me ressemble pas du tout. Ce n'est pas moi. Je suis entraînée pour ça, je ne suis pas censée avoir peur. Et pourtant, depuis que cette ordure a placé 200 000 dollars sur ta tête, je ne peux plus dormir. Je me lève la nuit pour

aller voir si tu respires toujours. Comme pour un enfant. C'est plus facile quand c'est moi la cible. Je préfère risquer que ce soit moi qui prenne une balle. Etre simple spectatrice de ce qu'il t'arrive me rend malade. Je voudrais juste arriver à le coincer et faire que tout s'arrête. Pouvoir dormir paisiblement à nouveau. Je n'en peux plus.

Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir le moment pendant lequel Kate était serrée contre lui et que son visage endormi semblait si paisible et calme. Malgré cette image, un sentiment de culpabilité naquit en lui. Il était la source de ses malheurs. Il baissa les yeux avant de dire quelques mots.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle répondit rapidement comme-ci elle s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je mets juste des mots sur ce que je ressens.

- Conseil du psy ?

- Conseil du psy ou non, il le fallait. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Castle fut agréablement surpris qu'elle veuille enfin partager ses ressentis avec lui. Décidemment, cette femme voulait avancer dans leur relation. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Allons trouver cette ordure alors.

Elle fit un léger oui de la têteet sortie la première de la voiture. Elle observa attentivement les alentoursavant de dire à Castle de sortir. Elle lui dit de rentrer le plus rapidement possible dans le bâtiment. Elle le suivit mais n'entra complètement à son tour qu'après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois la rue.


	19. Chapter 18

Assis à une sorte de table récupérée sans doute dans la rue, Castle et Beckett attendaient le « responsable ». Elle en profita pour détailler l'endroit. Des bénévoles s'affairaient à préparer le repas du soir pour les enfants. La pièce semblait lugubre. Le peu de lumière et de fenêtres ne donnaient pas vraimentenvie d'y rester. Pourtant, les personnes généreusement présentes voulaient tout de même aider les enfants qui erraient dans les rues de cette métropole. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortit d'une pièce adjacente et salua la Détective et l'écrivain. Il s'assit en face d'eux avec un sourire simple. Kate attaqua rapidement pour tenter de sortir de là le plus vite possible.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais nous enquêtons sur une affaire de meurtreet votre association est apparue dans les dossiers.

L'homme se redressa et paraissait anxieux à cette nouvelle.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Connaissez-vous ces personnes ?

Elle étala les photos des suspects et victimes qu'Espo avait pris soin de rassembler et d'en faire des copies. Le responsable les observa une par une avec attention. Castle remarqua que l'homme semblait vraiment vouloir les aider. Pourtant, il fit non de la tête. Kate ne montra pas sa déception et continua.

- Vous avez remarqué des virements suspects dans les comptes de l'association ? On vous a retiré des sommes importantes ? Ou des petits montants mais à répétition ?

- Je ne m'occupe pas de la trésorerie. Je suis juste en charge de toute l'organisation. Je tente d'aider ces enfants au mieux. Pour ça, il nous faut effectivement de l'argent mais les gens sont généreux quand il s'agit d'enfants.

- Qui s'occupe de ça ?

- Karine Humer. Elle fait toute la comptabilité ainsi que les déclarations aux impôts. Elle aide les donateurs et calcule les dépenses utiles en fonction de l'argent qu'on reçoit.

- Je voudrais la rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que l'association à avoir là-dedans ?

- Honnêtement, je dois vous dire que l'on soupçonne que l'argent des dons ait servie pour des meurtres ou tentatives.

L'homme resta bouche bée. Kate savait qu'il ne mentait pas et au vu de sa réaction, elle aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'il n'y était pour rien. L'annonce semblait même le détruire.

- Est-ce que je dois tout arrêter ? L'association touche à sa fin, alors ?

- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On recherche juste qui a pu faire ça. Je veux trouver l'homme ou la femme qui est susceptible d'avoir détourné cet argent. Et, les journalistes ne s'en mêleront pas. L'association ne sera pas détruite par ça. Je vous le promets.

Le responsable regarda Beckett et fut rassuré par son regard. Castle, toujours silencieux, adorait être spectateur de ce genre de scène. Dans ces moments, il voyait le grand cœur tendre de sa partenaire. Un autre côté qui le faisait fondre pour elle. Elle continua en demandant à parler à Mme Humer mais le responsable leur indiqua qu'elle n'était pas là. Kate décida alors d'envoyer des policiers chez elle et de la ramener sur son terrain de jeu. Personne ne devait être épargné dans cette enquête et chaque suspect serait interrogé dans les règles de l'art.

* * *

><p>Au fond de la pièce principale, l'homme emballait des gâteaux dans des petites boîtes. Une boîte par enfant. Par habitude, il mit un paquet dans chaque boîte sans trop regarder ce qu'il faisait. En effet, ses yeux se portaient souvent sur la flic et l'écrivain. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu remonter jusqu'à l'association. Mais une chose restait certaine, ces enquêteurs avançaient plus vite que leur ombre. Il serait bientôt découvert. Il hésita quelques secondes en voyant Richard Castle presque à portée de main. Il pouvait juste prendre un couteau et l'achever ici et maintenant. La colère ne devait pas le détourner de son plan. L'écrivain ne serait très bientôtplus de ce monde et il n'aurait ni à se mettre à découvert ni à se salir les mains. Un contrat de 200 000 dollars ne resterait pas longtemps en suspens. Il sortit alors son portable et envoya un simple texto. L'inconnusouhaita mentalement à Castle de profiter de ses dernières minutes de vie. Il mit un paquet de gâteau de plus tout en observant l'objet de sa vengeance sortir du bâtiment.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux partenaires remontèrent rapidement dans la voiture et Kate inséra la clé sur le contact pour démarrer. Par manque de chance, la voiture refusa de s'enclencher et toussa simplement en guise de renoncement. Au bout de la 5ième fois, Beckett cessa de tourner la clé pour ne pas noyer le moteur. Elle frappa sur le volant pour laisser sortir son énervement alors que Castle cherchait déjà un garage avec dépanneuse dans le coin. Il en profita pour lui lancer une pique.<p>

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû y aller en moto. Cette voiture est une épave.

- Le garage m'a assuré que tout était réglé.

Elle n'avait pas la tête à répondre aux attaques sur sa voiture. Elle observa tout autour d'elle. Kate se sentait vulnérable. Elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une rue de New York, sans pouvoir démarrer en trombe avec un partenaire dont le prix atteignait200 000 dollars. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en elle avant qu'elle ordonne à Castle de sortir du véhicule. Rester coincés dans un petit endroit ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Rick ne discuta pas et sortit rapidement de l'épave. Kate en fit de même avant de lui dire qu'ils allaient prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Elle préféra marcher en recherchant une voiture jaune. Aucune à l'horizon alors que l'écrivain marchait légèrement derrière elle.

- On est obligés de marcher aussi vite ?

Elle ralentit légèrement en priant pour trouver un taxi. Elle ne savait pas si le destin, le karma ou encore Dieu étaient avec elle mais aucun taxi ne pointait le bout de son nez. Elle aperçut alors une bouche de métro. Le métro pouvait la rassurer. Il serait plus en sécurité sous terre qu'exposé en pleine rue. Kate culpabilisait d'avoir accepté qu'il vienne. Ses nerfs à vif, elle était prête à dégainer en moins d'une seconde. Chaque visage, main, démarche de chaque personne les entourant passait au détecteur de Beckett. Elle marcha vite vers le métro en s'assurant que Castle suivait. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre à l'abri quand elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna sur lui.

- Kate. Ca va aller. Je suis en sécurité avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça. Tu te fatigues encore plus à stresser ainsi. Je vois comment tu dévisages les gens. La petite là-bas s'est mise à pleurer quand elle a rencontré ton regard. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive en pleine rue bondée de New York ?

Comme une réponse à sa question, une balle fusa juste au-dessus de son épaule et se planta dans le béton de la bouche d'entrée du métro. Kate réagit rapidement. Elle tira sur la main encore liée à la sienne de Castle et l'entraîna vers le métro. Ils descendirent les marches bousculés par des gens paniqués, témoins du tir. Une cohue se créa alors que Kate entraînait Castle le plus profondément possible à l'abri du tueur. Malgré le monde et ses talons, elle se frayait un chemin beaucoup plus rapidement que d'autres. Son entraînement de flic et son esprit vif avait pris le relais sur sa peur et elle remarqua un détail qui l'intéressait. Un homme d'entretien venait de sortir par une porte s'ouvrant que dans un sens sans la clé. Elle accéléra le pas sans lâcher la main de Rick et put glisser son pied avant que la porte n'ait le temps de se refermer. Elle poussa son coéquipier à l'intérieur et entra à son tour en fermant la porte, arme à la main, à l'affut du moindre bruit, en dehors des cris des passants. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un placard à balais. Serrés l'un contre l'autre entre deux balais et trois seaux, Kate se retourna doucement pour faire face à la porte. Personne ne pourrait atteindre Castle sans lui passer sur le corps avant. Peut-être qu'elle prenait trop de précaution. L'homme qui avait tiré sur eux ne pouvait être qu'un simple sniper isolé mais il pouvait aussi être accompagné par d'autres hommes prêts à les poursuivre si la balle avait raté Rick. Dans le doute, elle resterait là, poing armé jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

* * *

><p>Collé au dos de Kate, Castle attendit qu'elle baisse sa garde. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient coincés ici avec une Beckett tendue au possible qui pointait toujours son arme sur la porte close. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle qui semblait vraiment affectée par toutes ces tentatives et dangers encourus au cours des derniers jours. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et il la sentit sursauter légèrement. Castle lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille pour éviter de trop la surprendre.<p>

- Kate.

Avec son autre bras, il l'entoura et posa sa main sur les deux mains de sa partenaire crispées sur son outil de travail. Il appuya doucement pour qu'elle se relâche et baisse son Glock. Elle se laissa faire et tenta de se détendre en pensant que son ami ne risquait plus rien. Mais son oreille restait aux aguets. Elle n'entendait que les bruits des habitués du métro. La main de Castle agrippa son arme. Il l'éloigna et la rangea à l'arrière de son jean. Il tenta de bouger légèrement mais sa partenaire refusa et elle se serra encore plus contre lui, leurs deux corps plus proches que jamais. Il l'entoura doucement et lui fit comprendre qu'il était toujours là, sans aucun danger pour arrêter ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux et oublia où ils se trouvaient. En basculant la tête en arrière, Kate sentit qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et lui dit quelques mots pour la rassurer.

- Tout va bien.


	20. Chapter 19

Voici déjà une suite. Vous pouvez remercier le final de la saison 4 diffusé demain. :P Par contre, vu la fin bien sadique, vous aurez encore une suite demain ou mardi. Car, demain, pas sûre que je sois remise du 4x23. *_*

Merci encore aux lecteurs et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une Review. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du rôle d'Esposito et Ryan dans ces suites.

Et pour info, j'ai écrit un OS en cours de correction. Une idée complètement folle, toujours sur C&B. Donc si vous aimez cette fic, vous aimerez peut-être mon OS. ;) Oui, je fais un peu de pub. Il sera bientôt posté. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Esposito interrogeait un témoin potentiel du tir, Ryan s'occupait de poser des questions au marchand de journaux situé au milieu entre le couloir d'entrée et les quais de cette station de métro.<p>

- Qu'avez-vous vu ou entendu lors de l'incident ?

- Je rangeais mes journaux non vendus quand j'ai entendu des cris et vu des gens courir de l'escalier d'entrée vers ici. Certains semblaient paniqués quand d'autres restaient tétanisés. Mais, la plupart ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'ai entendu un homme crier « il y a un tireur ! » et là j'ai pris peur et appelé les secours.

- Savez-vous si quelqu'un a vu le tireur ou des personnes suspectes ?

- Non. Mais, j'ai vu un couple rentrer dans ce placard de service pour se mettre à l'abri et je sais qu'ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de là.

Ryan nota ce qu'il lui précisa et finit par regarder vers la porte qu'il indiquait avant de lui poser une dernière question.

- Vous pouvez me les décrire ?

- Oui, très bien même. Elle était grande avec de hauts talons, portant un manteau beige, de longs cheveux et lui était légèrement plus grand avec un manteau noir. Avec la panique, je me souviens que de ça. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai une bonne mémoire.

La description correspondait à Castle et Beckett. Ryan le savait. Quelque chose l'inquiéta.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont toujours dedans ?

- Oui. Je me demandais s'ils allaient biens d'ailleurs. Mais, comme je n'ai pas la clé du local de service, je n'ai pas pu aller vérifier. Et les flics ont débarqué et barricadé l'endroit.

- On va le faire ouvrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux.

Ryan remercia l'homme coopératif et commença à se demander pourquoi ses deux partenaires n'étaient pas encore sortis de là. Il savait que l'incident s'était déroulé il y avait plus d'une heure. Il retrouva Espo qui interrogeait cette fois-ci un agent de service de la station. Ryan lui informa de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Castle et Beckett étaient effectivement ici. Je pense que le tireur visait Castle.

- Tu sais où ils sont maintenant ?

- J'ai une petite idée mais j'ai besoin du passe pour les portes de services.

L'homme en face d'eux retira les clés pendues à sa ceinture et les tendit à Ryan. Ce dernier le remercia avant de dire à Javier de continuer pendant qu'il allait chercher Castle et Beckett. Kévin se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit grâce au passe. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi les deux collègues n'étaient pas sortis plus tôt. Il observa quelques secondes Beckett, dos à lui blottie contre Castle, celui-ci la serrant fortement, les yeux fermés. Malgré la lumière apparue grâce à l'ouverture de la porte, le couple ne parut pas remarquer la présence de Ryan. Le détective sourit à la situation. Il fut content de voir enfin Beckett se laisser aller et se réconforter dans les bras de Castle. Il referma doucement la porte en préférant leur laisser encore un peu de temps, et revint vers Espo encore un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bro, tu les as trouvés ?

- Oui mais ils ont besoins de temps. Ils nous rejoindront au poste.

- Du temps pour quoi ?

Kévin évita la réponse sans lâcher son sourire. Esposito le suivit alors qu'il montait les marches pour sortir de la station.

- Du temps pour quoi ?

Il ne comptait pas lui dire tout de suite. Ryan souhaitait jouer un peu avec Castle et Beckett et cerise sur le gâteau serait ravi de voir Javier lutter pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Une chose semblait sûre, Papa et maman allaient bientôt enfin se retrouver. Et c'était ce que Kévin Ryan souhaitait depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Beckett débarqua à son bureau quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait raccompagné Castle chez lui sous la protection d'autres policiers qui lui avaient assuré qu'ils prenaient le relais. Alors qu'elle indiqua l'incident du tir sur le tableau Espo et Ryan s'avancèrent vers elle. Javier, légèrement inquiet lui posa deux simples questions.<p>

- Ca va ? Et Castle ?

Ryan fit un demi-sourire en observant Kate. Elle mit trop de temps à répondre alors il saisit l'opportunité

- Oh, ils vont très bien Esposito. Ils ont réussi à surmonter ça à leur façon. N'est-ce pas, Beckett ?

Elle lui lança un regard sérieux en se demandant où il voulait en venir. Elle se mordit la joue en repensant au jet de lumière qu'elle avait cru apercevoir alors qu'elle enlaçait Castle. Ryan les avait vu. Complètement en dehors du coup, Javier insista.

- De quelle façon ? Comment tu sais ? Comment il sait ça ?

Pour la dernière question, il s'était retourné vers Kate. Elle se sentit coincée. Pourtant, Ryan enchaîna.

- Disons qu'après la meilleure nuit, Castle a sans doute passé la meilleure après-midi de sa vie.

Esposito commença à s'énerver. Il ne comprenait rien et détestait cela. Pire, il sentait que son partenaire semblait beaucoup plus informé que lui alors qu'ils étaient censés partager toutes les informations qu'ils obtenaient. Quel que soit le sujet.

- La meilleure après-midi ? Alors qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus ?

Javier regarda Beckett. Elle lui donnerait peut-être des réponses plus précises que Ryan. A la place de cela, elle perdit légèrement de son autorité et de sa confiance en elle en baissant le regard. Esposito réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière en prenant en compte tous les indices.

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez fait dans la station de métro ? Pour évacuer le stress de la tentative de meurtre sur Castle ? Et Ryan vous a grillé ?

Kévin voulut exploser de rire en voyant Beckett relever des yeux ronds sur Esposito.

- Non !

- C'est quoi cette histoire alors ? De meilleure après-midi ?

- C'est rien.

Elle reprit son sérieux et sa contenance de supérieure hiérarchique. Ryan savait que c'était la fin de la partie mais loin d'être la fin du jeu.

* * *

><p>Une balle venait enfin de passer par une fenêtre. Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Le tireur le savait. La flic n'avait pas pu tout prévoir. Pas cette fois. Elle venait de le perdre pour toujours.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Elle se redressa dans son lit tentant de calmer le rythme de son cœur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réfléchit rapidement. Les draps n'étaient certainement pas les siens, tout comme la chambre. Et, elle parut certaine que ce n'était pas la chambre d'ami des Castle. Son cerveau l'assaillit avec des images du cauchemar où elle perdait Rick. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête sur le côté du lit. Personne. Elle se leva rapidement en se frottant le visage. Au moins, elle portait toujours des vêtements. Comment avait-t-elle pu réussir à s'endormir ? Plusieurs jours que son esprit refusait de donner à son corps du repos. Fermer les yeux et rêver de le voir abattu ne l'aidait pas à s'apaiser. Mais au moins, elle avait dormi. Et à présent, elle savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle avait réussi à dormir enfin. Castle. Elle enfila une veste pour se réchauffer. Après tout, le réveil indiquait 5h du matin. Beckett se décida sans trop hésiter et se dirigea doucement vers le bureau et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Rick se tenait effectivement assis à son bureau en train de griffonner sur un bloc. L'écrivain semblait trop occupé dans sa tâche pour remarquer la présence de sa muse. Il finit par sourire légèrement en écrivant une phrase en gros en bas de page. Il releva enfin les yeux sur elle en lançant le bloc sur le bureau.

- Laisses-moi être l'appât, Kate.

Sa phrase sortait de nulle part mais Beckett nia en bloc.

- Non, Rick.

Castle se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle toujours en souriant. La voir mal réveillée, portant sa veste de jogging remonta son humeur en flèche. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres sans lâcher son regard.

- Tu me dois bien ça. Tu as réussi à dormir grâce à moi.

- Te devoir ça ? Et en quoi te laisser te faire tuer payera ma dette ?

Rick avait vu juste. Bien sûr que Kate avait pu s'endormir seulement contre lui, sentir son cœur battre l'avait bercée et elle avait enfin pu fermer les yeux sans craindre que le petit organe vital de son partenaire ne s'arrête. Elle recula de quelques pas comme pour mettre de la distance et ne pas craquer. Elle entama son argumentation pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise de plus.

- Je te signale que cela ne servirait à rien. Au mieux, on attraperait un autre tueur comme JD et il ne saurait rien sur le commanditaire. On reviendrait à la case de départ avec une mise en danger Castlelienne en plus.

Castle sourit à ce mot inventé mais savait qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

- Je suis juste frustré de n'avoir toujours rien pour avancer. J'ai cherché pratiquement toute la nuit plusieurs pistes. Et cela n'a rien donné. On ignore toujours comment Jane a fini là ou encore si la dernière victime était liée à Bob.

- Espo m'a appelé hier soir et ils savent qui est la dernière victime. C'est Joe Arrow, un riche homme d'affaire de WallStreet, qui comme toi finance la campagne du Maire. Il apparaissait même dans les spots pour convaincre les New Yorkais de voter pour Bob.

- Cela confirme que le coupable veut détruire le Maire.

- Peut-être mais je me demande pourquoi s'acharner sur toi ? Je veux dire, tu ne donnes pas tant que ça. Beaucoup moins que Joe Arrow. Tu ne t'investis pas du tout dans sa campagne. Tu montres juste un soutien amical. Donc, pourquoi avoir mis un contrat sur ta tête ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus de réponse.

Il sortit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle. Il se frotta le visage et Kate remarqua que lui aussi était à bout. Il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées et qu'ils avancent sur l'enquête. Elle observa le bloc note qu'il avait lancé à son arrivée dans la pièce.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose en griffonnant ?

- Non, je voulais juste écrire tout ce qu'on savait déjà et chercher un peu sans surcharger le tableau blanc que tu as fait amener.

Elle regarda l'écran noir tactile éteint en se demandant pourquoi qu'il ne s'en servait pas. Elle s'approcha de l'objet en tendant le doigt pour l'allumer.

- Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ton écran ?

Au moment où elle allait l'enclencher, Castle réagit rapidement et s'interposa.

- Ne l'allume pas. Tu vas prendre du jus. Il est cassé et transmet de l'électricité. J'ai pris une sacré décharge le mois dernier. J'attends le dépanneur.

Grâce à son imagination débordante, le mensonge de Rick passa inaperçu. Mais, à peine sorti, il s'en voulut de s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans son secret. Heureusement pour lui, elle changea vite de sujet.

- Je vais interroger la pseudo comptable de EDRNY, ce matin. Tu viens avec moi.

- En moto alors ?

Il lui sourit naturellement. Malgré ses cernes et ses traits tirés, son sourire envoya à Kate une dose de chaleur.

- En moto.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté du miroir, Kate se concentra sur l'expression de sa future « victime ». Elle aimait les observer avant de rentrer dans la salle. Karine Humer semblait relativement calme. Légèrement impatiente au vu de ses doigts qui frappaient à intervalle régulier la table. Castle la rejoignit et lui tendit une tasse remplie d'un café bien chaud. Elle le remercia et but deux gorgées avant de le poser sur la table et de rentrer dans la pièce adjacente. Castle la suivit de près profitant de cette suspecte pour encore pouvoir l'observer lorsqu'elle cherchait à dénicher les moindres informations. Rick le savait, elle était la meilleure à ce jeu. Kate s'assit sur la table, un pied au sol et l'autre dans le vide. Bien au-dessus de Karine, elle pouvait impressionner la suspecte. Castle s'assit à sa place habituelle, sur une chaise en face de Karine légèrement décalé à Kate. La détective attaqua.<p>

- Karine Humer, 33 ans, mère de 3 enfants et investie dans une association. Expliquez- moi comment vous allez pouvoir voir vos enfants grandir en étant derrière les barreaux ?

Rick trouva qu'elle attaquait bien vite et trop directement mais Kate voulait avancer et trouver la moindre piste. Karine releva les yeux sur ceux de Beckett et paniqua légèrement.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Alors, vous pouvez peut-être m'expliquer comment certaines sommes ont disparu mystérieusement des caisses de l'EDRNY ?

- Je ne suis au courant de rien. Je signe simplement les chèques pour les commandes. Je collecte les caisses et les dons. Je ne suis pas responsable des pertes de l'association.

- Qui l'est alors ?

- C'est très vague chez nous. Chaque bénévole peut faire une demande pour le moindre achat ou projet. Cette demande peut être acceptée après avoir été étudiée et il reçoit l'argent. Bien sûr, on vérifie que l'argent a été correctement utilisé.

- dites-moi alors comment des sommes comme 75 000 dollars ont pu disparaître ?

- Je vous assure que je n'en sais rien.

- Vous gardez les traces de ces projets demandés par les bénévoles ?

- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez tout contrôler. Vous verrez que je n'ai pas signé un chèque de trop. Je tiens à cette association. Nous sortons des enfants des rues. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Très bien. On va vous garder ici en attendant de vérifier vos alibis pour les meurtres et surtout les transactions.

Kate se redressa et se retourna toujours assise sur la table pour regarder Castle. Il avait été bien silencieux et elle souhaitait connaître sa réaction. Il lui rendit son regard et elle comprit qu'il croyait Karine. Elle finit par se lever et donna un coup à la porte afin que des uniformes viennent accompagner Karine. Lorsque la suspecte fut sortie, Beckett s'assit à côté de son partenaire.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que c'est facile de détourner de l'argent dans notre monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il suffit qu'un bénévole ait eu l'idée de présenter des projets avec un certain prix et d'en dépenser le moins possible pour récupérer le surplus.

- Oui mais de là à avoir 75 000 dollars pour Jane et 200 000 pour toi. Ou même la somme pour Joe Arrow. Cela fait beaucoup.

- Il suffit qu'il prévoie ça depuis longtemps.

Castle grimaça légèrement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un complote depuis des années contre Bob ou même Jane. Il déglutit difficilement. Grâce à la présence de Kate, il avait presque oublié le visage de l'adolescente morte au fond de la ruelle. Elle remarqua son malaise rapidement et lui prit la main doucement avec un léger sourire.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté du miroir, Ryan assistait à la scène. Il sourit en voyant Kate prendre la main de Castle. Esposito le rejoignit et lui demanda s'ils avaient fini avec la comptable.<p>

- Oui, bro, ils ont fini. Ils sont passés à autre chose.

En voyant le sourire de Ryan, Javier se tourna vers Castle et Beckett.

- C'est moi ou il s'est passé un truc entre ces deux là ?

Ryan ne répondit pas et lança un regard amusé à Esposito. Il connaissait bien son compère et comprit rapidement.

- Tu sais quelque chose ! Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi tout ! C'est ça les petites piques que tu as lancé à Beckett hier.

- Je te raconte si tu me promets de jouer avec moi et surtout avec eux.

Esposito acquiesça et Ryan lui raconta sur quoi il était tombé dans le métro et surtout que la phrase de Castle sur sa nuit avec Beckett avait pris beaucoup de sens. Javier explosa presque de joie et tendit une main que Ryan claqua en guise de victoire. L'hispanique souhaitait jouer aussi et comptait aller plus loin.

- Ne bouge pas, bro, je vais leur faire peur.

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et Kévin pouvait observer Esposito en train d'ouvrir avec entrain la porte donnant sur la salle d'interrogatoire. Comme prévu, Castle se redressa comme un i et Kate sursauta en lâchant très rapidement la main de Rick. Javier fut persuadé de la voir rougir alors qu'il posa une question.

- Tout va bien ?

Kate se leva et répondit avec un peu de précipitation.

- Oui. On a fini avec Karine. Ce n'est sans doute pas elle. Il faut aller demander les dossiers sur les demandes de financement des différents projets de l'association. Il faut vérifier ses alibis même si les meurtriers ne sont que des pions.

Enchainer les ordres avait fait reprendre de la contenance à Kate et elle sortit de la salle sans oser regarder ni Javier, ni Castle. Ryan fut ravi d'avoir partagé avec Esposito ce secret alors qu'il rigolait bien en ayant vu la réaction de papa et maman. Avec tous ces meurtres et contrats, il fallait détendre l'atmosphère comme ils pouvaient. Et, le sujet trouvé pour cela semblait presque parfait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.


	22. Chapter 21

Alors que Kate buvait un café assise à la table de la salle de repos, Ryan entra avec une haute pile de dossiers. Il la déposa sur la table et s'assit en face de Beckett. Elle attrapa le premier fichier en buvant une autre gorgée et ouvrit le feuillet de couleur pour lire. Ryan fit de même. Il n'aimait pas cet aspect de son métier, rechercher des preuves dans des dossiers sans grand intérêt. Surtout que le sujet semblait particulièrement soporifique. Les projets de bénévoles pour sortir les enfants des rues montraient des actes généreux mais les détails pour obtenir des fonds ennuyaient profondément Kévin. Il releva les yeux sur Kate. Cette dernière semblait absorbée et il se demanda comment elle pouvait faire pour rester concentrée sur un sujet aussi rébarbatif. Une vraie professionnelle, Ryan le savait depuis longtemps. Par contre, il avait détecté le changement depuis l'arrivée de Castle. Kate exerçait toujours à la perfection sa profession mais elle le faisait avec sourire. Et, son boulot ne semblait plus être sa seule raison de vivre. Beckett sentit alors le regard insistant de Ryan sur elle, et leva doucement les yeux.

- Un problème ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
>- Non non. Enfin, rien avoir avec l'enquête.<br>- Qu'as-tu trouvé alors ?

Il fit un léger sourire lorsque Castle entra dans la pièce et évita à Kévin de répondre. Il se plaça derrière Kate et se pencha légèrement pour lire le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert.

- On a quelque chose ?

Ryan sourit en voyant Kate légèrement troublée par la proximité soudaine avec son partenaire. Il se pencha encore plus, faisant mine de vouloir trouver quelque chose. Presque joue contre joue, Ryan se demandait s'ils se souvenaient qu'il était là à les regarder. Lorsqu'Espo entra à son tour, Castle se releva rapidement et prit un dossier pour aussi l'éplucher, assis à côté de Kate. Javier fit de même alors que Ryan relisait pour la huitième fois la même phrase.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Castle referma le dernier dossier de la pile. En tant que lecteur chevronné, l'écrivain se retrouva devant la pile la plus haute, épluchée. Kate allait faire de même lorsque Castle remarqua un détail dans ce dernier. Il arrêta le geste de Beckett en lui attrapant le bras. Elle arqua un sourcil alors qu'il relisait avec attention la ligne suspecte. Rick lâcha alors son bras et rechercha activement un autre dossier, puis encore un autre. Il les ouvrit à une page bien précise et exposa avec un grand sourire ce qu'il venait de trouver.<p>

- Cet homme là. Jérémy Fauster. Il est cité dans deux de mes dossiers et celui-là de Kate. Vous l'avez vu aussi mentionné les gars ?

Javier fronça les sourcils alors que Ryan recherchait un dossier bien précis. Son nom réapparaissait encore 3 ou 4 fois. Beckett ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre les gars au boulot.

- C'est sans doute notre homme. Rentrez son nom dans la base de données. Je veux tout savoir sur lui.

Ryan acquiesça et les deux partenaires sortirent de la salle. Castle se leva pour avoir plus de contenance alors qu'il voulait exposer son hypothèse à Kate.

- Intelligent et sans scrupule, notre homme est mentionné dans beaucoup de demandes d'argent mais jamais en tant que bénévole principal. Il est toujours celui qui soutient le projet. Celui qui aidera le bénévole ayant fait la demande. Son nom n'apparaît que dans une seule petite ligne. Il n'est jamais dit qu'il a eu accès à l'argent et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas censé y avoir accès. C'est la planque parfaite. Il aide le bénévole, lui dit qu'il a tout dépensé mais récupère le surplus. Imaginons qu'il ait fait ça depuis 5 ou 6 ans. Quelqu'un qui veut vraiment se venger saurait être patient. On peut alors le décrire comme calculateur, calme, patient, même froid. Il sait exactement où il va et comment il y va.

Kate intervint avant qu'il ne s'emballe trop et parte dans tous les sens.

- C'est bien beau mais quel est son lien avec le Maire ?  
>- Aucune idée. Je dois encore plancher là-dessus.<p>

Elle sourit légèrement et il la regarda avec désir avant de lui demander pourquoi elle souriait.

- Pour rien, je trouvais juste que tu es doué pour trouver le truc suspect qui démêlera toute l'affaire.  
>- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas doué que pour ça.<p>

Elle nota la connotation avant de le remettre à sa place afin d'éviter qu'il ne prenne trop d'initiatives au 12th.

- Dans tes rêves !  
>- Heureusement que tu ne connais pas mes rêves. Tu serais presque choquée.<br>- Ca, je demande à voir !

Il lui fit un sourire plus que charmeur.

- Bientôt, tu verras.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate revint à son bureau et fut surprise de voir qu'il attendait déjà pour lui faire le topo de toutes les informations trouvées sur Jérémy Fauster.<p>

- Jérémy Fauster, 34 ans, né dans un quartier pauvre dans le Queens, a été abandonné par sa mère à l'adolescence. Il a été recueilli par sa tante riche et son oncle. Un casier vierge et aucun antécédent de violence ou autre. Aucun lien visible avec le Maire ou l'une des autres personnes nommées pendant l'enquête.

Esposito vint rapidement les rejoindre après avoir vérifié quelque chose.

- Yo, l'homme est au chômage depuis plusieurs années. J'ai vérifié et j'ai lu qu'il a toujours bossé pour cette association. J'ai eu ceux qui bossent avec lui et m'ont certifiés que c'était le bénévole le plus dévoué à cette cause. Il a lui-même vécu dans la rue pendant quelques mois avant que son oncle le ramasse.  
>- Parfait les gars. On a une adresse ? Une photo ?<br>- Oui, un petit appartement en banlieue et l'association bien sûr. Quant à la photo…

Esposito tendit une copie à Kate et à Ryan.

- Ok, vous allez avec une équipe à EDRNY et je vais diriger celle à son appartement.  
>- On le ramène absolument ici avant qu'il ne fasse abattre quelqu'un d'autre. Go !<p>

Castle sortit de la salle de repos au moment où Ryan et Esposito entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en téléphonant pour des renforts. Kate grimaça. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ?

- Rick, tu restes ici. Je vais diriger l'équipe à l'appartement de Fauster.  
>- Ah non ! J'ai mon gilet dans ton casier, en bas. Je veux venir. J'adore ce genre de moment.<br>- Pas moi. Surtout pas en ce moment.  
>- Tu ne vas pas encore me punir une fois de plus. Puis, combien on sera pour attraper un seul homme ? Il sera surpris et n'aura pas prévu ma présence. Tout se passera bien.<br>- Ok, on y va alors.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle fit également appel à une équipe de renfort pour appréhender un suspect.

* * *

><p>Collée contre le mur tout près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Kate Beckett faisait des signes avec sa main pour indiquer l'assaut. Un homme vêtu de noir avec un casque défonça la porte avant de faire place au reste de son équipe. Ils entrèrent tous en criant NYPD. Kate entra presque en second alors que Castle restait légèrement en retrait toujours habillé de son fidèle « writer ». Chaque pièce du petit appartement fut passée au peigne fin, arme toujours braquée et bras solidement tendus pour ne pas se laisser surprendre. Kate inspecta la chambre avec un autre agent alors qu'elle entendait des « RAS » des autres pièces. Elle espérait qu'Esposito et Ryan soient plus chanceux.<p>

* * *

><p>Jérémy les vit tous arriver. Ils envahirent rapidement les locaux. Mais, il connaissait mieux l'endroit qu'eux. Bien mieux. Il se cacha dans un minuscule placard incrusté au plafond de la cuisine. La petite porte peinte aux couleurs de la décoration ancienne ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. Il savait également qu'à l'époque naissante de Wallstreet et du rêve américain, beaucoup de contrebandiers d'alcools souhaitaient cacher leurs marchandises. Or, ce placard avait été conçu ça. Introuvable pour celui qui ne connaissait pas la trappe d'accès. Planque parfaite pour lui à ce moment crucial de sa vengeance. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Comment ? Il l'ignorait mais la fliquette semblait forte, trop forte. Il resta là en évitant de respirer trop fort alors qu'il entendait deux flics discuter dans la cuisine.<p>

- Yo, bro, il n'est pas là non plus.  
>- Bizarre. Un bénévole m'a assuré qu'il était là il y a cinq minutes.<p>

Jérémy retint son souffle lorsqu'il les entendit se taire. Ils devaient passer la pièce au peigne fin. Il espérait que les flics soient aussi mauvais aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque glorieuse. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il réentendit le flic avec un accent hispanique recommencer à parler à son collègue.

- Il doit être forcément quelque part. Beckett m'a envoyé un texto pour dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé à l'appartement.  
>- Et merde ! Castle est toujours en danger.<br>- Et du coup, on va encore avoir une Kate à bout de souffle.  
>- Même s'il est son partenaire, tu crois vraiment qu'elle se serait mise dans un état pareil si toi ou moi avions eu un contrat sur notre tête.<br>- Pas autant, bro. C'est certain.  
>- Au fait, j'ai adoré quand tu es rentré dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Jouer avec eux sur ce qu'ils ressentent et ne peuvent surtout pas montrer au 12th, c'est vraiment drôle. Même si, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se cherchaient tout le temps.<br>- Plus sérieusement, au lieu de jouer avec eux, on devrait jouer à attraper ce Fauster.

Jérémy recommença à respirer lorsqu'il entendit les deux flics sortir de la pièce. Il fit un large sourire alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme ça, le petit Richard Castle était fou amoureux de la flic. Sa vengeance venait de prendre un nouveau virage.

* * *

><p>L'homme avec des mains de bûcheron attrapa l'enveloppe rempli d'argent en souriant à Fauster. Jérémy lui rendit son sourire en ajoutant une dernière phrase.<p>

- Sois rapide et efficace. Je pense qu'elle va te donner du fil à retordre.

- J'ai l'habitude des flics. T'inquiète !

L'homme repartit aussi discrètement en pensant déjà à comment il comptait enlever Kate Beckett.

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit. La journée avait passé vite à chercher le Jérémy Fauster. De plus, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle s'étaient torturés l'esprit toute l'après-midi pour trouver un lien entre le Maire et le suspect. Rien de concret ne semblait coller. Alors, Kate marchait dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'un vendeur de Hot Dog. Castle voulait manger cette « spécialité » américaine, ce soir, avant de se remettre à creuser des hypothèses, chez lui avec sa muse. Ce fut au moment où elle traversait la rue que son sixième sens de flic se mit en alerte. Elle se sentait suivi. Une ombre avait attiré son regard alors qu'elle tournait dans une ruelle plus sombre. Pourquoi les hot dogs devaient-ils être aussi loin ? Elle accéléra le pas en jetant un regard en arrière. Elle ne voyait plus rien de suspect mais son sens restait en alerte. Voilà que la paranoïa la reprenait. Elle finit enfin par arriver à sa destination. Elle ressortit rapidement avec une grande poche marron remplies de délicieux encas. Ne sachant pas si Martha et Alexis seraient présentes, elle avait pris plus pour elles. Elle tourna dans un angle de rue différente de l'aller. Coincé entre deux murs d'immeubles trop haut pour laisser passer la lumière de la lune, la poche de nourriture s'explosa sur le sol.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

_Je m'excuse platement du retard. J'avais un mémoire à rendre pour mon examen et je me suis concentrée là-dessus. Mais, me revoilà avec une suite et la fin de la fic est en cours d'écriture. _

_Merci en Review pendant mon absence. Une personne m'a également fait remarquer une erreur de prénom. Je le/la remercie car parfois cela nous échappe à moi et à ma relectrice. Merci encore à vous et bonne lecture. _

Rick n'avait attendu qu'une heure avant d'appeler les renforts. Il s'accroupit pour toucher la poche du bout des doigts et regarder les hot dogs renversés sur le sol. Kate était là mais il ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Son imagination se mis automatiquement en route mais toutes ses hypothèses laissèrent sur son visage des rictus de douleur et de mécontentement. Il aurait voulu éteindre ce qui lui permettait de monter autant de scénarios pour gagner plutôt bien sa vie. Dans ce genre de moment, il n'aimait pas être assailli par autant d'images mettant Beckett dans des situations toutes critiques. Esposito s'approcha de lui et l'écrivain se releva.

- Yo, on a trouvé aucune empreinte. T'as une idée qui a pu faire ça ?

- Fauster.

- Mais pourquoi ? Beckett n'a rien avoir avec le Maire.

- Oui mais elle a avoir avec moi.

En temps normal, Esposito aurait souri à cette phrase lourde de sens mais vu la situation, il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire. Ryan rejoignit ses deux amis après avoir parlé à plusieurs hommes en uniforme.

- Aucun témoin. Le vendeur de hot dogs se souvient très bien de Kate. Mais, il n'a rien vu de plus.

Castle fronça les sourcils. Si Fauster voulait le tuer, pourquoi avoir enlevé Beckett ? Il devait réfléchir rapidement. Il regarda la ruelle avec attention. Tout autour de lui, il devait trouver le message.

- Les gars ! Chercher un papier, un message, un mot. Quelque chose pour moi.

L'irlandais réagit en premier.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il en a après moi. S'il a enlevé Kate, il m'a forcément laissé un message. C'est contre moi qu'il en a. Ou le Maire à travers moi. Peu importe, il a dû me laisser quelque chose. Il faut le trouver.

Les deux acolytes ne dirent rien de plus et cherchèrent le moindre indice ou message pour Castle. Ils devaient trouver.

* * *

><p>Kate se retrouva sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos. A moitié sonnée, elle tenta de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là. Son mal de crâne l'empêcha de se souvenir correctement. Chose sûre, elle avait été enlevée dans cette ruelle. Dépouillée de son arme, son badge ainsi que ses menottes et sa montre, Kate commença légèrement à s'inquiéter alors qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Il fallait qu'elle cherche comment sortir de là où elle risquait d'être la prochaine victime de Fauster.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick courut à pleine vitesse. La pluie rendait la course plus compliquée mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentait l'eau s'ancrer sur tous les pores de sa peau. Son corps tremblait mais il ne savait si c'était à cause de la pluie ou du sentiment de l'avoir sans doute déjà perdue. Il accéléra encore le pas en sautant au-dessus d'un chien tenu par une laisse. Il évita de justesse un livreur de journaux et trébucha légèrement. Mais, il continua sa course. L'eau diminua sa visibilité mais il s'en foutait. Il savait qui il rattrapait et pourquoi. Le fuyard courrait plus vite et surtout avait bien 200 mètres d'avance. Mais, Rick ne se démonta pas. Il hurla même un « NYPD » pour tenter de le faire réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. L'homme, plus jeune et plus habile tourna subitement à un coin de rue. Mais, Castle, plus intelligent, réagit plus rapidement et tourna à deux rues avant celle du jeune homme. Il accéléra alors que la ruelle lui permettait de n'avoir aucun obstacle. Il tourna à droite et vit passer le jeune homme à 10 mètres de lui. Castle tourna à gauche et se tenait cette fois ci à quelques mètres derrière le fuyard. Il accéléra encore alors que le jeune trébucha en étant surpris de voir Rick aussi proche. L'écrivain prit appui et se jeta sur sa victime. Les deux hommes s'abattirent sur le sol. Castle mit un genou dans le dos du suspect et lui tint fermement les bras en arrière. Il avait toujours vu Beckett faire ça et avait rêvé secrètement de l'exercer un jour. Ryan arriva en courant légèrement essoufflé.<p>

- Sacré course ! Bien joué Castle.

- Passe-lui les menottes.

- Non, je pense que tu mérites de le faire sur ce coup-là.

Il tendit ses menottes à Rick et l'écrivain se fit un plaisir de les attacher fermement aux deux poignets de son suspect en fuite. Esposito arriva en voiture et se gara près de ses deux partenaires. Il sortit de la voiture en souriant légèrement.

- On n'a pas besoin de Beckett en fait, on a Castle qui assure.

Au vu des circonstances, Ryan voulut rigoler mais se retint en pensant qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour retrouver Kate. Mais, il rajouta tout de même que leur patronne restait indispensable.

- Peut-être mais une chose est sure, Castle n'aurait jamais pu le rattraper en talons hauts alors que Beckett si.

Castle ne semblait pas vouloir prêter attention à leurs railleries et mit l'homme à l'arrière de la voiture d'Espo.

- On y va les gars. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Esposito reprit son air le plus sérieux et se réinstalla au volant alors que Ryan montait avec le suspect et Castle côté passager.

* * *

><p>- C'est qui le gugusse ?<p>

- Le gugusse, c'est celui qui va t'exploser la tête si tu ne parles pas.

L'homme avait posé la question en s'adressant à Ryan et en montrant du doigt Castle. L'écrivain lui avait répondu en se levant de sa chaise et en se plaçant derrière lui.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?

- Où est Kate Beckett !

- Qui ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme se prit une énorme baffe sur le crâne. Castle se lâchait complètement et Ryan lui fit signe de rester zen. Castle s'éloigna et se cala contre le mur en laissant Ryan prendre la direction des choses.

- Monsieur Salmon, vous êtes bien l'un des meilleurs amis à monsieur Fauster ?

- Oui, on était ensemble à l'orphelinat. On est resté pote depuis.

- Vous lui avez parlé dernièrement ?

- Non. Pas spécialement. Je l'ai vu dans un bar l'autre soir et on a un peu parlé du bon vieux temps.

- Il vous a parlé de ses projets ?

- Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il bossait dans une association. Et j'étais surpris car on ne se fait pas du fric dans ce genre de truc. Et il m'a assuré que lui s'en faisait. Après, comment je n'en sais rien. On s'est pas mal perdu de vu quand son oncle a voulu faire de lui quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous le connaissez bien son oncle ?

- Oui. Enfin, on le voit beaucoup à la télé.

- Vraiment ? C'est un journaliste ?

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant, il en a fait des tartines sur ça pendant sa campagne.

- Sa campagne ?

- Oui. Olivier Mullen a adopté le neveu de sa femme et ce neveu c'est Jérémy.

Castle se redressa et comprit rapidement. Le Maire est relié à Mullen et Jérémy est juste le fils adoptif de Mullen. Il veut faire exploser la carrière de Bob. Mais pourquoi s'acharner sur l'écrivain ?

- Je suis surpris que vous ne le sachiez pas. Vous êtes flics ou des pantins ? Car, à sa première campagne perdue contre le Maire actuel, Mullen a appuyé sur le fait qu'il avait adopté un petit garçon perdu. Il l'a mis bien en avant. Mais, lui et Jérémy ont été détruits à la mort de la tante, Helen Fauster qui était tout simplement la sœur de Jeanne Fauster, la mère de Jérémy. Alors quand il a perdu celle qui l'avait accueilli, il a un peu pété les plombs et son oncle est tombé dans l'alcoolisme. Bien sûr, on ne le voit pas. Mais, je peux vous dire que lorsqu'il n'a plus son costume de candidat, il est juste en train de boire.

Ryan enchaîna rapidement.

- Vous savez où on pourrait le trouver ce Jérémy ? Il a une planque ? Un endroit bien à lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a tellement de facettes. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Mais, il vous a fait quoi le Jérémy ?

Castle bougea enfin mais juste pour sortir de la pièce. Il savait exactement comment retrouver Kate et il comptait le faire seul. Elle était en danger à cause de lui et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Espo ou de Ryan. C'était enfin à lui de jouer.


	24. Chapter 23

_Bon voilà, j'ai repris l'écriture et donc voici déjà une suite en espérant que certains suivent toujours. _

_Je remercie chaudement Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 qui a pris le temps de mettre une review à chaque chapitre lors de sa lecture. Cela fait vraiment plaisir._

_Bon, dans cette suite, les questions se posent encore mais dans la prochaine déjà écrite et en relecture, vous aurez plus de réponses, j'espère. Tout ça pour dire également que ce sera bientôt la fin. Après plus de 150 pages word et une vingtaine de chapitre, il faut savoir s'arrêter._

_Bonne lecture !_

Kate ouvrit les yeux et fut agressée par une lumière intense. Elle les referma rapidement et prit son temps la seconde fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle observa autour d'elle. Elle se retrouvait comme dans une chambre assez petite où tous les meubles manquaient. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les mains liées derrière comme elle s'en doutait plus tôt. Debout devant elle, Kate reconnut Jérémy Fauster.

- Libérez-moi ! Je suis détective de la NYPD.

- Jérémy fit un léger sourire en penchant la tête pour détailler Beckett du regard.

- Je dois avouer que l'écrivaillon s'est bien débrouillé sur ce coup-là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Castle ? Il vous a fait quoi ?

Jérémy sourit plus sincèrement. Il prit une chaise que Kate n'avait pas vue au fond de la pièce et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Il m'a tout pris. Lui et son copain Bob. La politique peut détruire mais elle avait commencé à reconstruire mon oncle. Il avait un but.

- En quoi Richard Castle a tout détruit ?

- Non, ça, c'est pour plus tard. Avant, je vais un peu me venger sur sa belle.

Il se leva doucement et Kate serra des dents en tentant de défaire ses liens. Malheureusement, les cordes lui arrachaient la peau des poignets. Jérémy sortit de la pièce quelques minutes et Beckett réfléchissait à une solution pour la sortir de là. Elle voulait crier un seul nom. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui la sorte de là. Juste lui.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Castle entra dans le bar en contrebas de la rue sans éclairage, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent et chaque paire d'yeux fixait l'écrivain. Rick déglutit mais ne se démonta pas en s'asseyant sur un tabouret au bar. De l'autre côté du bois, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mâchait son chewing-gum en fixant le nouvel arrivant. Rick passa tout de même commande.<p>

- Un whisky sec.

Le Barman fit un léger sourire en servant Castle alors que les autres habitués reprirent leurs conversations. Rick but une seule gorgée. Au moins, le breuvage avait du goût et lui donnerait peut-être une dose de courage. L'image d'une Kate captive d'un fou furieux par sa faute l'aida à s'activer. Il gonfla légèrement le torse avant de s'adresser au salarié de l'endroit peu fréquenté par les touristes.

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

Son interlocuteur hésita quelques secondes mais finit par se rapprocher de Castle pour l'écouter. Il estima qu'il avait eu pas mal de courage d'entrer dans cet endroit et encore plus de rester pour commander à boire.

- Quel genre ?

L'écrivain avait fait ses devoirs avant de venir et savait que l'homme lui demandait s'il cherchait dans le genre dealer, proxénète ou encore mafieux.

- Genre « je veux me venger ».

Le barman recula et fronça les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de Castle. Rick se mordit la langue d'avoir fait foirer son seul indic possible. Il se leva au moment où un autre homme l'interpella discrètement. Son voisin de bar avait tout entendu et lui offrit un autre verre.

- Tu es là pour Fauster ?

Rick voulut faire un petit sourire. Jérémy avait effectivement parlé de son grand projet dans son bar préféré. Sans doute pour trouver de l'aide. Une aide que personne n'avait pu lui apporter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'écrivain commença à se sentir plus à l'aise de décida de jouer son rôle à fond.

- Yep. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? Je veux investir dans sa combine.

Son nouvel indic le regarda de haut en bas. Vu le prix et la matière du manteau de Rick, l'homme parut convaincu qu'il n'était qu'un simple riche qui voulait investir dans quelque chose qui rapportait vraiment. Quelque chose d'illégal. Il se rapprocha doucement de Rick.

- Son truc marche bien depuis plus d'un an. Que crois-tu que tu pourrais apporter de plus ?

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas toi que je dois convaincre mais Fauster.

Il m'a demandé de trier pour lui. Il a eu des problèmes inattendus. Une flic et c'est grâce à moi qu'il a pu s'en débarrasser. Par contre, cela lui a coûté cher. Je veux dire, on n'enlève pas un détective de NY sans devoir payer le prix. Je pense que si tu lui proposes de rembourser ce genre de « frais », il pourra te laisser investir dans sa vengeance. Tu veux détruire le Maire aussi ?

- Disons que j'ai des avantages à ce que Wheldon dégage. Mais pourquoi Fauster voudrait faire tomber le Maire ?

- Aucune idée et je m'en fous. Il me paye bien, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Je voudrais le rencontrer pour en parler avec lui.

- Il est très occupé.

Castle serra la mâchoire. Sans doute occupé à torturer Beckett.

- Je veux le voir !

Rick avait haussé le ton et son interlocuteur se retourna rapidement. D'autres les observaient. Il fallait qu'il évite tout affrontement et regards curieux.

- Ok. Calme-toi. Tiens.

L'homme lui glissa discrètement une serviette. Castle avait une adresse. Il ne restait plus qu'à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

><p>Kate reprit conscience. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle l'ignorait. La fatigue l'avait prise et elle se sentait complètement impuissante. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pensa rêver. Il se tenait devant elle. Elle secoua la tête rapidement en fermant les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour la seconde fois, Rick était toujours là. Son regard semblait inquiet quand elle remarqua soudain qu'il semblait lui aussi attaché à la chaise en face d'elle. Il l'avait retrouvé mais malheureusement, Castle semblait aussi captif qu'elle. Elle attaqua directement par le plus important.<p>

- Dis-moi que les renforts arrivent !

- A vrai dire…

- Castle !

- Calme-toi ! J'ai pensé à lâcher mon portable dans l'herbe dehors pour qu'Espo et Ryan nous retrouvent.

- Je peux savoir comment tu as su où me trouver ?

Par les amis de Jérémy. On a arrêté l'un de ses amis d'enfance et il avait vu Jérémy dans un bar avant que tout ça ne commence. Donc, j'ai juste été voir si je pouvais avoir plus d'infos. J'ai fait un peu mon caïd.

- Bien sûr.

Elle préféra lever les yeux aux ciels alors que ses poignets commençaient à la faire souffrir.

- Je t'ai retrouvé. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ?

- Seul ! Je te rappelle que tu es là, certes mais attaché ! Et, il a une sacré dent contre toi. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais, je n'en sais rien. Il a perdu sa tante devenue sa mère adoptive. Et son oncle est tombé dans l'alcool après ça. Par contre, son tonton n'est autre que l'adversaire direct de Bob aux élections. Cela explique peut-être Jane et les contrats sur les têtes des donateurs du Maire mais de là à m'en vouloir personnellement.

Il haussa des épaules alors que Kate rassemblait mentalement toutes les données qu'ils avaient. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Fauster, interrompant ainsi les réflexions de Beckett. Il se plaça entre les deux partenaires tourné vers Castle.

- Alors Ricky. Prêt à payer l'addition ?

- Quelle addition ?

L'écrivain s'était exprimé avec force et avait même voulu se lever mais ses liens lui rappela vivement qu'il ne pouvait le faire. Jérémy ne fit pas attention à sa réaction et se plaça derrière Kate. Il se pencha doucement sans quitter Rick du regard. Il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de la détective. Castle enragea de voir leur ravisseur poser ses mains sur Kate. Cette dernière tenta de se décaler en mimant une grimace de répugnance. Jérémy se releva doucement. Il sortit de son dos un couteau avec une longue lame.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas la vider comme un porc de tout son sang. Juste pour que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Tu ne fais qu'écraser les gens sur ton passage. Bel homme, charmeur, plein de réussite mais les autres te vomissent, toi et tes histoires de meurtres. Que fais-tu de plus que divertir les gens ? Rien ! Mon oncle voulait changer cette ville.

Fauster fit glisser doucement la lame contre la joue de Kate. Rick ne put lâcher des yeux la couleur du métal froid de l'arme blanche.

- Laisse-la. Elle n'a rien fait.

- Peut-être mais elle sera juste un instrument de plus à ton histoire, Ricky.

- Tu es vraiment un grand malade.

- Je ne l'étais pas. Tu transformes juste les gens qui te touchent de près ou de loin. Je ne pense pas que ta flic sache ça. Sinon, elle se serait éloignée.

Castle voulut répondre mais s'arrêta net en voyant la lame pénétrer la peau si parfaite de la joue de Kate. Pourtant, Beckett ne cria pas. Elle serra simplement des dents en sentant le sang commencer à couler. Les mots de Fauster résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il pouvait changer les gens. Son contact si différent de son monde depuis la mort de sa mère l'avait permis de se transformer, de s'épanouir, de rire. Une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le sol. Jérémy enfonça encore plus la lame, il voulait lui laisser une cicatrice, qu'elle puisse se souvenir du jour où elle avait perdu son écrivain. Il profita de ce moment et se pencha afin d'avoir son visage au niveau du regard de Castle. Que ce dernier puisse avoir Kate, la lame et son ravisseur dans son champ de vision. Beckett ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et asséna un violent coup de tête en arrière et sentit le nez de Fauster s'écraser contre sa boîte crânienne. Sur le coup, il recula et laissa échapper le couteau qui tomba au sol. Il se releva en se tenant le nez alors que du sang coulait. Kate en regardant droit dans les yeux son partenaire parla doucement mais froidement.

- Monsieur Fauster, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Jane Wheldon et séquestration d'un agent de police ainsi que d'un citoyen américain. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous payer les services d'un avocat, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Fauster se tenait toujours le nez mais Castle remarquait qu'il souriait avant de répondre à Kate.

- Pourquoi elle me dit mes droits ?

- Tout simplement parce que quand je n'aurai plus ces liens, je n'aurais pas le temps de les dire avant de t'enfoncer mon poing dans le visage et de te passer sans aucune douceur les menottes.

Elle avait employé le même ton tout aussi froid et direct alors qu'elle imaginait la scène se dérouler. Tout bascula très vite. Castle réussit à se lever quelques secondes, il aida Kate, souleva un objet, se prit une droite, puis deux et ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. En aucun cas, il ne saurait expliquer la douleur naissante dans sa poitrine. Une douleur jamais ressentie auparavant.


	25. Chapter 24

Jérémy se releva doucement après avoir rentré le couteau dans la chair de Castle. L'écrivain avait brisé sa chaise en bois dans sa chute et des échardes lui lacéraient les bras encore attachés dans son dos. La lame blanche avait ouvert une plaie sous ses côtes. La douleur l'empêchait de pouvoir réfléchir. Il ne savait plus rien et ne voulait plus rien savoir. Fauster resta près de la porte en menaçant Kate toujours assise sur sa chaise de son couteau. Cette dernière regardait Castle se tordre de douleur et devait faire quelque chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle supplia.

- Détache-moi ordure ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, compresser la plaie. Laisse-moi !

Encore une fois, Castle avait contre carré les plans de Fauster. Il voulait que l'écrivain souffre en regardant Kate mourir.

- T'as gagné, je vais te détacher. Juste pour que tu puisses le regarder s'éteindre dans tes bras. J'aurais aimé que ce soit l'inverse. Il mériterait ça.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait bon sang ?

- Son charisme et sa prestance l'ont tué.

Jérémy s'approcha doucement de Kate et lui découpa ses liens à l'aide du couteau. Elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, elle le devait. Une fois que ses mains furent libres, elle agit rapidement, plus instinctivement que Fauster et se jeta sur lui. Dans leur chute, elle enchaîna comme son entraînement lui avait appris. Elle le désarma en frappant violemment son bras, faisant voler le couteau plus loin. L'homme était plus fort qu'elle mais sa technique lui permettait de garder le dessus. Elle lui tint les bras en tentant de le maintenir au sol. Kate tenta une prise pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, mais sa main ripa au moment où elle voulut lui retourner le bras et il réussit à se dégager d'elle. Il se releva légèrement avant elle et se jeta sur le couteau. Il semblait persuadé de pouvoir attraper l'arme avant elle. Mais, il la connaissait trop peu et ce fut une Kate Beckett, couteau à la main, qui le repoussa violemment contre le mur. De son bras gauche, elle le plaqua alors que sa main droite tenait fermement le couteau très proche de sa gorge. Le meurtrier déglutit en sentant la lame prête à l'égorger. Il lut dans les yeux de Beckett qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'elle pouvait à tout instant le saigner. La colère dans ses yeux verts montra une certaine détermination à en finir. Elle oublia son rôle de flic, ses responsabilités. Elle ne pensa qu'à se débarrasser de cet homme qui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le corps de Castle. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait engagé des tueurs à ses trousses. Elle ne lui dit qu'une seule phrase.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas t'égorger.

Elle perdait le contrôle. Elle le sentait. Sa main droite se crispa encore plus sur l'arme. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Juste une accumulation de fatigue, de stress et une volonté de vengeance qui l'animait. Elle pouvait jurer vouloir le faire. Elle entendit à peine le bruit sourd d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée ou encore des flics investir la pièce en hurlant NYPD. Elle sentit juste une main se poser sur son épaule avec une voix familière à l'accent légèrement espagnol.

- C'est bon, Kate. On s'en occupe maintenant.

Elle lança un dernier regard rempli de haine à Fauster avant de lâcher le couteau. Elle reprit doucement le contrôle de elle-même et une seule chose vint à son esprit : Castle !

* * *

><p>Les antis-douleurs aidèrent beaucoup alors que Castle était allongé dans l'ambulance. Mais, il ne voulait pas se laisser partir. Il souhaitait pouvoir encore la regarder, sentir ses mains liées à celles de Kate. Elle semblait pensive, assise à côté de lui, alors qu'un ambulancier tentait de compresser la plaie. Il attira son attention en gémissant légèrement. Presque automatiquement, un regard inquiet se posa sur lui.<p>

- Ca va aller, Rick.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Elle hésita mais finit par se pencher pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre son aveu.

- Mon écran, à mon bureau, n'a pas de problème d'électricité. Je veux dire, il…

Il marqua une pause en tentant d'oublier la douleur.

- Il contient des informations sur le meurtre de ta mère. J'ai été plus loin dans l'enquête. J'ai même rencontré un homme proche du meurtrier de ta mère. Je t'ai menti pour te protéger, tu restais à l'abri si je t'empêchais de creuser encore plus. Je suis désolé mais tu devais le savoir. Tu as tout sur mon écran tactile. Tu comprendras. Pardonne-moi.

Elle se releva doucement en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprit pas tout et pour une fois, elle ne souhaitait pas plus comprendre. Il devait juste vivre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui souriant légèrement. Son secret enfin dévoilé, il pouvait se laisser aller et tomba dans les pommes. En espérant qu'il soit encore un peu conscient, elle se pencha et colla son front sur le côté de son visage, sa bouche proche de son oreille et elle chuchota.

- La fusillade, je me souviens de tout. Et,… Moi aussi, je t'aime Rick.

* * *

><p>Beckett marchait de long en large derrière le miroir sans tain. Alors que Ryan et Espo interrogeaient Fauster, elle se retenait de ne pas entrer dans la salle et exploser le nez du suspect sur la table. Ses vêtements sales ne la gênaient pas et elle avait refusé qu'on lui recouse la joue à l'hôpital. Du sang séché indiquait où la lame avait marqué sa chair. Gates avait interdit Kate de s'occuper de l'interrogatoire. Pourtant, elle voulait pouvoir se défouler et avoir des explications. Heureusement pour son capitaine, elle faisait suffisamment confiance à ses deux collègues pour se retenir d'entrer.<p>

* * *

><p>L'irlandais, assis face au suspect, souriait légèrement en lui posant une question de plus.<p>

- Quoi qu'il arrive, vous passerez par la case prison. Vous avez pris en otage l'un de nos détectives. Vous pouvez au moins nous expliquer pourquoi s'être acharné sur Richard Castle. On peut aussi prouver que vous êtes le commanditaire du contrat sur sa tête. Tout comme celui sur Jane.

Jérémy regarda droit dans les yeux de Ryan avant de répondre.

- Même si je vais en prison, d'autres auront la peau de Castle. Il est tellement imbu de sa personne et au-dessus des autres. Il créé de la haine envers lui. Il ne mérite pas sa popularité. Il est devenu comme toutes ces stars brassant des millions pour finalement devenir des êtres détestables.

- C'est juste une question de jalousie alors ?

Esposito l'avait vite compris comme ça. Jaloux de la richesse et réussite de Castle. Mais, Fauster enchaîna rapidement. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Il a détruit la seule chose qui maintenait mon oncle en vie! L'homme qui m'a intégré dans sa vie, m'a élevé comme son propre fils. Il m'aime même plus que son vrai fils. Lors de la première campagne de Robert Wheldon pour la Mairie, Richard Castle a organisé plusieurs meetings de soutien à son futur Maire. Il a mis des tonnes d'argent là-dedans. Il apparaissait partout pour montrer que Bob semblait bien pour diriger cette ville. Plus Castle faisait, plus mon oncle perdait des points dans les sondages et sombrait dans l'alcool. C'est tout ce qui restait à mon oncle. Il avait un but, une lueur d'espoir dans sa vie. Il aurait tout fait pour cette ville. Pendant la campagne, il pouvait presque oublier qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Castle et Wheldon ont tout gâché. Et voilà qu'ils voulaient recommencer ça aux prochaines élections ? Non, je devais empêcher cela. J'ai d'abord coupé les ressources financières de sa campagne en tuant certains donateurs. Mais, il fallait aller plus loin. Je voulais que Bob perde face à mon oncle. Or, j'ai appris qu'en perdant LA personne de sa vie, on pouvait être détruit complètement. J'ai donc tué Jane. Et je voulais tuer Castle mais n'est-ce pas plus dur de continuer à vivre en sachant qu'on a perdu sa fille ou encore la femme qu'on aime ? C'est bien pour ça que j'ai voulu découper en petits morceaux la flic de Richard Castle. Et, j'espère que lorsque je serai en prison, je pourrai lire dans les gros titres que le célèbre et tant aimé Richard Castle a crevé d'un malheureux coup de couteau dans l'abdomen.

Fauster éclata de rire alors que Ryan conclut qu'il était simplement complètement malade et avait été transformé par les obstacles de la vie. Au moins, Espo se félicita de n'avoir eu aucun mal à recueillir des aveux. Par contre, les deux policiers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Kate Beckett attrapa le Fauster par le col pour le coller contre le mur en le tenant fermement. L'adrénaline lui permettait de le retenir de force. Bizarrement, Fauster se laissa faire. Il souriait même. Kate serra les dents avant de parler. Elle ignora Ryan et Espo lui ordonnant de le lâcher.

- Tout ça pour une élection perdue ? Un oncle dépressif ? On va voir si tu continues à sourire, pourriture !

Elle lâcha son col que de sa main droite et la fit glisser à l'arrière de son dos. Elle attrapa son arme et lui colla le canon en l'enfonçant au niveau de la gorge. Jérémy respirait avec difficulté en sentant l'arme lui compresser la trachée.

- On rigole moins là, hein ?

Ryan lança un regard inquiet à Esposito mais pour le moment, ils ne préféraient pas intervenir. Fauster ne rigolait plus du tout et commença à s'inquiéter. Kate arma sa gâchette avec son pouce droit. Ryan réagit en premier.

- Kate. Lâche-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Esposito se rapprocha de Beckett et posa une main sur l'épaule tenant l'arme. Il exerça une certaine pression. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais juste qu'elle sente qu'il interviendrait au besoin. Kate prit une inspiration plus forte et menaça Fauster d'un regard noir rempli de colère.

- S'il meurt, je viens te coller cette balle dans la tête.

Elle le relâcha enfin alors que Gates débarquait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Kate murmura un rien avant de désarmer sa gâchette et ranger son arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Elle passa devant Gates sans la regarder et sortit de la pièce avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Elle n'était pas prête de revenir au poste. Elle le savait. Pas sans lui, du moins.


	26. Chapter 25

Kate fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur le tapis. Le toucher du cuir et l'odeur du neuf la firent sourire. Sa moto semblait habillée pour affronter toutes les péripéties. Toutes les péripéties, sauf celle-là. Mais pour le moment, elle effaça ce souvenir rapidement car Rick venait de la rejoindre. Kate avait garé la bécane au soleil, en bas de l'appartement de son nouvel amant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, son casque sous le bras.

- On y va ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête en le détaillant. Il avait opté pour une veste en cuir et un jean lui moulant les fesses. D'autres idées lui vinrent en tête que de faire de la moto. Mais, elle se reprit rapidement et Castle attendit que Kate monte en premier pour pouvoir s'installer derrière elle. Il allait enfiler son casque lorsqu'elle leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Non, pas besoin. Pas pour le moment. Tu prends le guidon, aujourd'hui.

Il déglutit en s'approchant encore plus de la moto. Elle lui prit son casque et le posa à côté du sien, sur un terre-plein rempli de fleurs. Elle lui fit signe de monter sur la bécane et il s'exécuta. Elle lui indiqua de la mettre en équilibre et de retirer la béquille. Il s'exécuta sans trop de problèmes. Elle se plaça debout à sa gauche. Elle lui indiqua la clé et il la fit tourner. Jusque-là tout semblait sous contrôle.

- Le démarreur maintenant.

Il appuya sur le bouton et la moto vrombit dans un doux bruit aux oreilles de connaisseurs. Elle sourit avec une telle sincérité que Castle se détendit.

- Maintenant, les deux mains sur le guidon.

Il se sentit si fier d'adopter une position de vrai motard. Il voulait sortir une réplique légèrement salace mais ce fut comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit.

- Soit aussi doux avec mon guidon que j'ai pu l'être avec le tien.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le surprenait encore. Leur nuit si passionnée laissait visiblement des traces. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle semblait encore en fusion. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour tenter de sentir encore le goût si sucré de celles de Kate. Celle qui était devenue sa compagne. Il préféra ne pas répondre et se concentra en regardant le guidon et toutes les commandes de la bécane. Elle posa sa main gauche sur celle de Castle pour lui montrer de débrayer grâce à sa poignée de gauche. Au contact de ses doigts fins, Rick sourit. Elle lui indiqua de ne pas lâcher l'embrayage. Il se promit de ne jamais la lâcher tout court. Elle posa son autre main tout aussi doucement sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle lui indiqua de passer une vitesse avec le bout du pied. Il enclencha facilement la première. Kate trouva vraiment excitant de le voir s'habituer aussi vite à la moto. Elle s'éloigna légèrement avant de se mettre à l'arrière de la moto. Elle enclencha les cales pied du passager des deux côtés avant de monter derrière Castle. Elle écarta les jambes et se colla le plus possible au dos de Rick. Elle posa sa main droite sur son bras droit et colla sa bouche à son oreille. Elle chuchota qu'il devait accélérer. Des flashes de la nuit dernière apparurent devant les yeux de Castle. Le mot « accélère » chuchoté ainsi par Kate lui rappela une autre situation. Ils portaient tout deux moins de vêtements que maintenant mais rien que le fait de le réentendre avec autant de douceur et passion que la veille donna envie à Rick de remonter dans l'appartement pour enlever les barrières qu'imposait la situation ou encore l'environnement. Il accéléra et Kate frémit en entendant sa moto ronronner et en sentant les vibrations que cela lui procurait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la moto ou le contact de Castle. Mais, elle enchaîna. Elle lui dit d'embrayer doucement tout en accélérant pour faire avancer la moto. Rick s'exécuta sans discuter. Mais, il relâcha trop rapidement la poignée et cala comme un débutant. Kate rigola en voyant Castle imaginant légèrement l'écrivain vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à démarrer du premier coup. Elle taquina même son égo.

- Caler au démarrage. Ai-je eu simplement de la chance hier soir que cela n'arrive pas ?

Encore une fois, elle semblait faire des allusions douteuses et Rick ne tenait plus. Il ne voulait plus tenir. Il sourit et ne répondit pas à sa pique. Il ne redémarra pas la moto et remit la béquille en place. Il demanda gentiment à Kate de descendre. Elle le fit sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage. Castle prit le soin de poser la moto tout doucement et descendit à son tour. Il retira les clés et s'approcha de la détective. Il passa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira contre lui. Il la tint très fortement alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il parla avec un sérieux inhabituel.

- Tu vas voir par toi-même si hier soir n'était qu'une question de chance.

Elle sourit encore plus alors qu'il lui attrapa les lèvres avec les siennes. Il joua tendrement avec sa langue et échangea sa chaleur humide. Elle répondit positivement à son baiser et lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait le marquer. Elle le voulait tout simplement. Elle pria pour qu'il décide à la faire monter dans l'appartement. Elle ne tenait plus. Il quitta ses lèvres et elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle voulait encore pouvoir le sentir, le ressentir et profiter du moment. Comme ci, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le perdre d'une minute à l'autre. 


	27. Epilogue

Kate se réveilla. Sa tête lui cognait fortement. Pourtant, elle réussit à se redresser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa autour d'elle. Elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre. A lui. Elle eut le réflexe de se tourner pour voir s'il dormait encore. Personne. Elle serra des dents en se remémorant quelque chose. Elle sortit du lit assez rapidement et fouilla dans son placard. Elle enfila des vêtements à lui se fichant de ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle prit juste soin de mettre un sweat pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle passa la porte et se retrouva dans son bureau. Ses pieds nus sur le sol ne firent pas de bruit et elle s'en félicita. Le reste de la famille avait besoin de repos. Elle se mit dans son fauteuil et ouvrit l'outil de travail de Rick. Une page était encore ouverte. Des mots restés en suspens. « Je t'aime Nikki Heat ». Elle devina que Jameson les prononçait à Nikki. Kate ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur situation semblable dans l'ambulance. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en reparler. Il lui avait menti. Certes. Mais, elle savait que c'était pour la protéger et tenter de lui faire lâcher cette quête sans fin qui allait sans doute la tuer. Elle tourna alors la tête. L'écran était toujours là. Elle se leva doucement hésita avant de poser son doigts dessus pour l'enclencher. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Tout ce qu'il savait qu'elle ignorait ? Voulait-elle vraiment que sa protection saute ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Finalement, elle posa son doigt sur l'écran tactile et il s'alluma presque instantanément. Elle remarqua en premier la photo de sa mère morte. Elle déglutit doucement. Même si elle connaissait par cœur ce cliché, son cœur défaillait à chaque fois. Elle prit le temps de revoir tous les visages proposés et réunis par Castle. Le sien bien sûr mais aussi celui des victimes, des suspects, des témoins. Toutes les preuves récoltées. Elle prit le temps de tout lire. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à connaître enfin celui qui avait abattu sa mère ? Elle pensa à son père. Il serait détruit s'il perdait la dernière femme de sa vie. Elle pensa ensuite à Castle. La nausée monta en elle en une demi-seconde. Elle chassa ce genre de pensée et attrapa la chaise de bureau ainsi que son portable. Elle appela Ryan qui répondit si rapidement qu'elle fut légèrement surprise.

Kate ? Ca va ?

Euh. On reprend l'enquête sur la mort de ma mère. Viens avec Espo chez Castle.

Mais…

Non pas de mais. J'ai besoin de vous deux.

Il n'insista pas plus longtemps et elle raccrocha. Assise face au « tableau blanc » plus moderne, elle commença à réfléchir. Si elle devait craquer, ce serait avant l'arrivée de ses collègues et amis. Elle souffla un bon coup. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle repensa à son rêve. Si doux, si bon. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, le voir sur une moto la faisait frissonner. Elle voulait être avec lui une dernière fois, voilà pourquoi elle s'était rendue chez lui, hier soir. Dormir dans son lit, au milieu de son odeur lui donnait l'illusion qu'il était encore là. Et que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que ce soit le cas ? Elle en conclut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à tout faire pour retrouver l'enfoiré qui lui a privé de sa mère pendant des années. Elle ferait tout pour continuer le travail de Rick. Même si, au final, elle devait le rejoindre. Cette idée lui plaisait. Trop même. En fait, elle souhaitait le rejoindre et ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle souhaitait mourir.

FIN


End file.
